Going Home
by Shannz
Summary: AU It has been a year since the battle at Naboo. QuiGon survived the Sith, but he and ObiWan have not spoken since. When ObiWan goes missing, QuiGon wonders if he will ever get a chance to make things right between them.
1. Default Chapter

**Title**: Going Home

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre**: Drama/Angst and eventually some mild mush.

**Feedback**: If you find one ounce of enjoyment in this fic – please do take the time to let me know. This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction of any kind. This starts out in a very different place from where it ends. I hope you find it as satisfying as I did :)

**Summary**: It has been a year since the battle at Naboo. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon have not spoken and many things remain unfinished between them. Yet when Obi-Wan goes missing, Qui-Gon wonders if he will ever have a chance to make things right.

**Disclaimer**: Alas, they don't belong to me. All recognizable characters belong to George Lucas, Dave Wolverton and Jude Watson.

_/Italicized text indicates thoughts/_

**XIXI**

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn strode through the temple corridors towards his quarters. He was unusually preoccupied today, so much so that Anakin had managed to score a kill point during their earlier sparring session.

Qui-Gon smiled as he remembered the look of shock and surprise on his padawan's face, he was quite sure it was mirrored on his own. This was the first time the apprentice had even come close scoring a point against his master in any number of the sessions they'd had since being paired. The incredulous look on the boys face had quickly melted into a smile that's brightness rivaled that of the twin suns of Tatooine – and rightly so.

Qui-Gon had to admit - the boy was good. True, he had been preoccupied and perhaps a trifle too confident in his own abilities, but still – he was a Jedi Master. Which in no way changed the fact that the boy had beaten him fair and square.

Suddenly, in his minds eye, the image of his smiling young padawan was replaced by that of another. A boy with spiked ginger hair, an impish smile and the most expressive blue/gray eyes he had ever seen. The object of his preoccupation . . .

Obi-Wan.

Closing his eyes, he tried to push the image from his mind as he always did when he thought of his former apprentice. Yet try as he might, he couldn't get Obi-Wan out of his mind.

Today was the one year anniversary of his near death at the hands of the Sith on Naboo. _Has it only been one year, force it seems so much longer, _he thought.

As Qui-Gon continued to walk, various images from that fateful day ran through his mind. The look of hurt that crossed Obi-Wan's face as he offered to train Anakin in front of the Council. He felt the boy's pained surprise through the training bond before shields were quickly and thoroughly slammed into place. It would be the last time he would feel anything from Obi-Wan through their bond. His steps faltered, slowing in remembrance of the pain that HE had caused.

Quickly regaining his composure he hurried on. But still the images came. Obi- Wan running to catch up with him in the reactor core, his padawans agonized scream as his master was run through with the Siths saber. Obi-Wan, tears streaming down his face as he held his dying master. Finally reaching his quarters Qui-Gon palmed opened the door. He stepped inside and let the door close behind him. Leaning back, he closed his eyes and let the memories overtake him.

**XIXI**

Anakin Skywalker sat in his final class of the day. Outwardly he looked the model student, attentive and obedient. Inwardly he was bored. He knew the material inside and out. He never failed. In fact, he excelled at almost everything he did at the temple. His grades were excellent and his sparring technique was nearly flawless for a boy his age. None of his age mates had managed to defeat him when it came to sparring. Those who would spar with him voluntarily that is.

The one area that Anakin seemed to have a problem with was in socialization. He had tried to make friends, but it just never seemed to work out. Qui-Gon had warned him that there might be some animosity towards him where he arrived so late to the temple and already had a master.

_So what,_ he thought. _I didn't grow up in the temple. Big Deal. They're just jealous. I've only been here a year and I'm better than any of them._

He smiled as he thought of his sparring match with Qui-Gon earlier that day. His master had seemed distracted. Qui-Gon was usually so focused that he could easily predict any counter move Anakin could come up with. _But not today._Anakins smile widened.

Still, he wondered what it was that could have distracted Qui-Gon so. Not that it mattered. He was the Chosen One after all. It stood to reason that over time he would be able to hold his own against the best in the Order. This was only the beginning. His eyes narrowed the tiniest bit and the smile he still wore began to look more like a smirk.

/_I'll bet in 5 years my abilities will surpass even that of the great Master Jinn_/

His musing was interrupted as he heard a familiar name mentioned.

"...Obi-Wan Kenobi. As you all know, the Sith were once considered to be extinct. Many Jedi grew up believing they were nothing but a myth..." Anakin listened as the instructor, Knight Bel'ya continued. "...we now know that they were and are very real. This new chapter in the history of the Republic is still being written. However, we do know that the Sith CAN be defeated, thanks to our very own Knight Kenobi."

Anakin tried not to roll his eyes as the instructor continued on. "As you all may be aware, it has been one year today since the battle at Naboo..."

_Of course, _thought Anakin. No wonder Qui-Gon had been distracted. His master had amlost died that day, but Qui-Gon had not been his master at the time.

Anakin mentally scowled as he thought of his Qui-Gon's former apprentice. Obi-Wan had never liked him. Anakin quickly tamped down on the surge of anger he felt as he remembered overhearing Obi-Wan referring to him as dangerous. He thought back to the last time he saw the knight.

He had been sitting at Qui-Gons bedside in the palace infirmary on Naboo. Qui-Gon had only just been removed from the bacta tank hours before and was still unconscious

Obi-Wan had approached Qui-Gon and had either chosen to ignore Anakin's presence or was so focused on his master that he just didn't notice the boy. Either way, his presence had gone unacknowledged.

Anakin recalled thinking that there was something different about Obi-Wan, but he couldn't place what it was. Obi-Wan had stood staring down at the master for what seemed like endless moments to Anakin. Finally, Obi-Wan reached out and grasped Qui-Gons hand. In his other hand was an object that Anakin could not see.

Very gently Obi-Wan had placed the object in Qui-Gon's hand and enclosed that big hand with both of his own. His eyes closed briefly. Anakin thought that he may have seen a tear escape from beneath lowered lashes. But before the thought could register, Obi-Wan turned abruptly and exited the room.

Anakin, being curious, slipped from his seat and approached the sleeping master very quietly. Without even thinking about it he reached out and took the small pouch from Qui-Gons hand and looked inside. Still not quite sure what it was he dumped the contents into his hand. It was a ginger colored braid, neatly coiled and tied off with a piece of string.

Obi-Wan's braid. So that's what was different. Anakin startled as Qui-Gon began to mumble weakly in his sleep reaching for consciousness. "Obi-Wan! No...do...don't...you...too much...too..." Quickly Anakin shoved both the pouch and its contents into his pocket.

Anakin frowned at the memory and had the decency to at least feel a small amount of guilt and shame at his actions. He had never given the pouch to his master. It was in fact tucked into a small box with his few belongings from Tatooine in the back of his closet.


	2. Default Chapter

Qui-Gon sat in his quarters staring down at his cup of tea that had long since gone cold.  
  
It was dusk now and since he had turned no lights on upon his arrival his quarters were gray and shadowed. The lighting seemed to reflect his mood perfectly.  
  
He had not spoken to Obi-Wan or seen him; well at least in person, for over a year. Qui-Gon had learned upon his recovery on Naboo that his padawan had been knighted and had requested a mission as soon as possible.  
  
He didn't find out until a couple months later that it hadn't really been that simple. As he laid dying on the floor of that melting pit on Naboo, his apprentice had fed him his own life force to keep him alive.  
  
That in itself isn't necessarily dangerous. All Jedi are taught the basic techniques of healing. The danger lay in the extent of Qui-Gon's injury. By all rights he should have died in that melting pit. Obi-Wan had fed him so much of his own life force and energy that the padawan had nearly joined the Force right along with him.  
  
Mace had told Qui-Gon that they had both been found unconscious with Obi- Wan slumped over his master. It had taken some quick work on part of the healers, but somehow they managed to stabilize the pair. What Obi-Wan had started was enough for the healers to use to pull Qui-Gon through.  
  
It was days into his recovery before Qui-Gon would recall those last few moments with Obi-Wan in the melting pit. He remembered that he had come to terms with the fact that it was his time to join the Force. The only thing stopping him was the beautiful, weeping young man that held his head in his lap.  
  
There were so many things he wanted to say to this boy whom he loved like a son. Things he should have said a long time ago. But he was growing weak and knew he must speak quickly. Thinking first of his duty as a Jedi he had told Obi-Wan to train Anakin, that he WAS the Chosen One.  
  
He had seen the brief flash of pain in those beautiful tear washed eyes. He wanted to reassure, to comfort but he was so tired. All he could manage was a brief whisper of a caress to his padawan's tear streaked face.  
  
He closed his eyes and awaited the will of the Force. Almost immediately he felt a warmth spread throughout his entire body. Warmth infused with such love and purity of light that he gasped at the sensation.  
  
It was wonderful, and so peaceful. He had never felt such love just for him. It felt so right, it felt like home, it felt.... familiar. He realized that instead of his life force leaving his body, he was being anchored to it.  
  
~Obi-Wan! No! ~ He thought. He knew what his padawan was trying to do and he knew the danger involved. Obi-Wan was giving too much; if Qui-Gon didn't stop him he would be lost as well.  
  
Already Qui-Gon could feel the apprentice beginning to lose consciousness. He had to stop this. It humbled him to know that Obi-Wan would do this for him, but he loved the boy too much to let him sacrifice himself. With his last ounce of strength, he had forcibly pushed Obi-Wan from his consciousness.  
  
Qui-Gon was startled from his memories as his comlink beeped. He debated not answering it, but as always duty won out.  
  
"Qui-Gon" he spoke into the comlink  
  
"Qui-Gon" he recognized the voice of his friend Mace Windu, "Your presence and that of your apprentice is requested immediately in council chambers."  
  
"Am I to assume that I am no longer on inactive field duty?" Qui-Gon said dryly.  
  
"Qui-Gon" Mace repeated somewhat hesitantly, "This concerns Obi-Wan."  
  
"On my way." 


	3. Default Chapter

I'm starting to feel like I'm spoiling you here, three posts in three days! Trust me when I say that wont be the norm. However, since I wont be able to post for a few days, here is another one to hold you over. And it is about our fave padawan.  
  
Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. I'll do my best to keep you interested.  
  
  
  
Qui-Gon strode to the center of the Council chambers with Anakin following slightly behind and to the left. He was anxious to hear what the Council had to say; however as his former padawan was so fond of saying, he had a bad feeling about this. He bowed quickly, hoping to dispense with the pleasantries. Thankfully the Council seemed just as anxious as he was to proceed.  
  
"Mission we have for you Qui-Gon" stated Yoda getting right to the point. "Ready you are." It was more of a statement than a question. Since his recovery he had been on inactive status. It was as much for his own benefit as to allow his padawan time to adjust to life at the temple.  
  
"We have received some disturbing information from the planet Reylon," Mace Windu continued "It appears that while breaking up a brawl at a local tavern, law enforcement was forced to take many of the patrons into custody. Imagine their surprise when they realized they had none other than Rett Darius in custody."  
  
Everyone in the room recognized the name, with the possible exception of Anakin. Darius was a ruthless bounty hunter with a reputation that preceded him. His methods were cruel and relentless, and he often left a path of innocent victims in his wake. It was because of this that he was on the Republics 10 most wanted list.  
  
~Yes, this is all very interesting, but what does it have to do with Obi- Wan~ thought Qui-Gon.  
  
As if sensing his impatience Yoda continued, "Found something in his possession they did."  
  
With a nod from Yoda, Mace approached Qui-Gon. In his hand he held a holo cube. As he activated it Qui-Gon could not help the feeling of dread that enveloped him. A three dimensional image of a handsome yet sad looking young man with suspiciously bright blue-gray eyes seemed to stare right through him. Below the image written in basic was, WANTED: OBI-WAN KENOBI ALIVE AND FORCE SUPPRESSED. 500,000 CREDITS.  
  
Qui-Gon stood frozen. He could not take his eyes from Obi-Wan's image. He forced himself to snap out of it and concentrate on what Mace was saying.  
  
"The authorities on Reylon have questioned Darius, and true to his character, he's not talking. He refuses to name the person who posted the bounty."  
  
"Act quickly we must," said Yoda. Qui-Gon couldn't help but notice that his former master was not his usual serene self. "Know not how long this bounty has been on young Obi-Wan or how many others there may be searching for him."  
  
Gathering his thoughts Qui-Gon spoke, and couldn't quite control the quiet desperation that his voice held, "Where is he? Has he been called back to the temple?"  
  
"Missing he is," replied Yoda, and Qui-Gon felt his heart sink. "Completed his mission on Reylon. Left only two days before Darius was taken into custody he did."  
  
Mace continued, "As far as we know, the last person to actually speak to Knight Kenobi was Queen Amidala....."  
  
At this, Anakin's head snapped up from his study of the council tiles and Qui-Gon's shock was nearly a physical presence in the room, "What..."  
  
"Listen you will, too important this is!" snapped Yoda with a loud whack of his gimer stick to the floor. "If kept in touch with your former apprentice you did, know of his relationship with the Queen you would."  
  
Anakin visibly bristled, but no one seemed to notice. No one except Yoda.  
  
"Ah...." Mace was as confused by Yoda's little outburst as was everyone present. "As I was saying I spoke with the Queen this morning. It appears Obi-Wan contacted her just before the jump to hyperspace upon leaving Reylon. He was en route to Naboo and should have arrived about 23rd hour last evening.  
  
With a quick glance at Yoda, Qui-Gon returned his attention to Mace. Confusion evident in his voice, he asked, "Why was he going to Naboo?"  
  
"It appears that he and the Queen have formed a friendship," explained Mace. "They keep in contact and when between missions Obi-Wan is a guest at the palace. When he didn't arrive last evening and there was still no word this morning, she contacted us."  
  
"Apprised her of the situation we did, very distressed she is." Yoda seemed to have recovered from his earlier outburst, yet Qui-Gon noted he still didn't quite seem himself. "Your mission," he paused "Find Obi-Wan. Bring him home you must. Most important to many this is."  
  
"Of course, we'll leave immediately," spoke Qui-Gon hastily. "Mace, I'll need to know his last known coordinates. We'll start...."  
  
"Go to Naboo you will," interrupted Yoda. "It is there you should start."  
  
"Master? Have you foreseen something?" asked Qui-Gon.  
  
"Very uncertain the future is. Much depends on this mission. Naboo the key is, though to what extent I do not know."  
  
Qui-Gon was puzzled at Yoda's words. Yes, he wanted to find Obi-Wan, was desperate to in fact, but he felt there was much more to this mission that he just wasn't grasping.  
  
"Always blind you were to what was right in front of you," spoke Yoda, obviously reading his thoughts.  
  
"Go...Time to waste there is not."  
  
"Yes, my master" Qui-Gon spoke as he quickly bowed. "Come padawan, we have a mission to prepare for."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Sorry if its kind of short, but it was a good place to stop. Any thoughts on who may have put the bounty on the new knight? 


	4. default chapter

Thanks again for all the wonderful comments and reviews. I do apologize for any grammatical errors, as that is not my strong suit. The entire story would be one big run on sentence if it weren't for the spell/grammar check (  
  
For those of you who may have ventured a guess as to who it is that has put the bounty out on our fave knight, this next post will offer another clue. I dare say that Ivy was on the right track with her guess ( And someone also asked (sorry, cant remember who) if this was going to be an Obidala fic. Sorry, but no. Their relationship is strictly platonic and more of a brother/sister deal. Hope that doesn't disappoint anyone too much. I just didn't want to get into the whole romance thing. Now, on with the post……  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shar'tel waited patiently for his com call to be put through. His cargo had become a little too hot and he wanted to make the drop and collect his credits. He'd had a bad feeling about this job from the beginning. Normally, he would never have taken a job involving a Jedi, but he had debts he owed. This 500,000 would just about put him in the clear.  
  
He cast a quick glance at his 'cargo', which remained unconscious and strapped into a passenger seat. The boy looked harmless enough. He was of an average height with a slim build, not overly muscular, more of a lithe stature. His shoulder length ginger hair fell in gentle waves around his face.  
  
His musings were interrupted when his 'cargo' issued a low moan and lifted his head slightly. Startled, Shar'tel glanced at his chrono. It was too early for the sedative to be wearing off. Quickly he reached for the hypo- spray. He had heard that it was possible for Jedi to purge their system of such things, so he had pumped enough of the stuff into the young man last night to put a bantha under for at least a week. ~So much for that~ he thought. He decided to play it safe and laced the sedative with a force suppressant.  
  
He approached the Jedi warily. He was taking no chances. He knew the young man looked subdued, but the memory of that same young man nearly beheading him with his light saber only hours before was forefront on his mind.  
  
The boys head was bowed, chin resting on his chest. Tentatively Shar'tel reached out to cup the boys chin and raise his head to get a better look at him. Beautiful. If that term could ever be used to describe a man, it would definitely suit this one. ~He has the face of an angel~ he thought.  
  
Long golden lashes fluttered then opened to reveal blue/gray eyes still heavily clouded with sedative. The young man blinked a couple of times as if trying to clear away his confusion.  
  
Just as the bounty hunter placed the hypo-spray to his neck, the young man spoke.  
  
"No!....p..please" the plea was very weak and slurred and held a desperate edge to it.  
  
Shar'tel looked into eyes that were slowly beginning to comprehend their predicament. "Sorry kid," he said regretfully as he depressed the trigger on the hypo-spray, "business is business."  
  
He watched as quiet acceptance crept into eyes already beginning to close of their own volition. Gently he settled the boy's head into a more comfortable position.  
  
The bounty hunter had always managed to maintain an air of detachment regarding his 'work'. ~Why is this job so different~ he thought. But he already knew the answer. He wasn't like Darius and so many others in his profession. Usually when he handed his cargo over, more often than not they deserved whatever fate awaited them. He had entered this job solely because he needed the credits. He should have realized with a bounty this high there had to be a catch.  
  
Shar'tel had dealt with force sensitives before, but never a Jedi. Luckily there were many force suppression devices available on the black market. Aside from the chemical compound he had laced the sedative with he had also chosen a force disruptor. It had the same effect as a collar, but allowed for some distance. Shar'tel knew he would never get close enough to snap a collar on the Jedi. As long as he activated the device within 10 feet of him the effect would be the same. The effects however were short term, hence the sedative.  
  
He glanced at the once again unconscious Jedi. He looked so young, so innocent. ~Surely he couldn't be much over 25~ he thought of his own son who was roughly the same age, and hadn't spoken to him in years. This young man was also someone's son.  
  
He was starting to let his conscience get the better of him. His intuition was also telling him that this wasn't right. Deciding to trust his instincts he quickly moved to disconnect the outgoing call, credits be damned. Unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough.  
  
"I trust you have what I want Shar'tel," hissed the darkly cloaked figure appearing in miniature form on the comm.  
  
"Yes, m'lord," answered the bounty hunter. Doubts or not he was not about to cross this man.  
  
"His condition?"  
  
"Sedated and force suppressed as requested"  
  
"Excellent. Bring him to me immediately, the location is being transferred to you now."  
  
  
  
  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn sat on his transport to Naboo seemingly gazing at the stars streaking by. In truth, his thoughts were turned inward. He could not stop thinking of Obi-Wan.  
  
Images supplied by his own overactive imagination played never ending scenes of his Obi-Wan being tortured, beaten, and even ~No! I wont go there~ he thought ~Don't center on your anxieties!~  
  
Qui-Gon closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath trying to release his fears into the force. It was hard. This wasn't just another mission. This was Obi-Wan, his Obi-Wan....his son. He had to find him.  
  
There had been several missions throughout Obi-Wan's apprenticeship where the boy had been hurt. He flashed to a mission on Semper IV 6 years previous. They had been undercover and expressly forbidden by the council to use the force.  
  
(flashback/memory sequence)  
  
Captured and held as spies shortly after their arrival, they had been separated. Their captors, predicting that Qui-Gon would be too hard to break, had focused their attention on the padawan.  
  
Alone in his cell Qui-Gon had sensed a spike of distress quickly followed by firm resolution through the training bond.  
  
//Obi-Wan? // He could feel the young man trying not to reach for the comfort of the bond.  
  
//Padawan. What's happening? // His mental voice left no doubt that he expected an answer.  
  
//I think our hosts are tired of talking Master// the tone was light, but Qui-Gon could sense the very real fear trembling just beneath.  
  
Qui-Gon did not have time for a response as an intense wave of pain ripped through the bond and sent him to his knees. Just as abruptly it was gone. He reached for Obi-Wan again through the bond, only to come up against a wall.  
  
Obi-Wan had shut the bond down at his end. Qui-Gon was so shocked that he just stood there. Never in the 5 years since he had taken the boy as his apprentice had Obi-Wan ever closed the bond. Ever. In fact, he seemed to draw comfort from it at the strangest times.  
  
Reaching out again he gently pushed against that 'wall'. //Obi-Wan!// No response. He could sense nothing from the boy.  
  
Qui-Gon closed his eyes. Whatever it was that was being done to his padawan had to be bad if Obi-Wan had closed off the bond.  
  
Again he tried to reach his apprentice. Though he could sense nothing from the boy, he knew that Obi-Wan could hear him.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, he began talking. Through the bond, he did his best to comfort, assure and just be there. He talked of successful missions, friends at the temple, anything he could think of. By this time he was doing it as much for himself as for Obi-Wan. Not being able to sense that bright presence in his mind was starting to really affect him.  
  
As time wore on Qui-Gon's worry intensified. It had been two hours since Obi-Wan had closed the bond. He knew that if he accessed the Force he could free himself and get to his padawan. However, he would also be putting the entire mission at risk. Another hour of waiting and his decision was made.  
  
As he began to gather the force around him, he heard a resounding //NO!// through the bond. //Please do not let this be for nothing!// Qui-Gon's heart twisted in anguish at the pain and exhaustion he heard in that voice.  
  
Qui-Gon acquiesced, albeit reluctantly.  
  
//Master?// Now that the bond had reopened Obi-Wan was clinging to it almost desperately. //Keep talking. Please?//  
  
(End memory sequence)  
  
Qui-Gon stood and started pacing. He was not used to feeling so helpless. The bond had always been a comfort to Obi-Wan. ~How could I have let this happen? ~ For twelve years Obi-Wan had been a constant presence in his mind. Qui-Gon was only now beginning to realize how much he had taken that for granted.  
  
~I hurt him terribly~ his eyes closed at the thought. ~And I've never tried to put it right. ~  
  
He thought back over the past year. Not once had he tried to contact Obi- Wan. He had convinced himself that the new Knight needed his independence in order to make a name for himself within the order. The truth, he now realized was that he couldn't face his own guilt about the rift between them.  
  
~If I had reached out to him just once~ Cursing his own stupidity, he unconsciously reached for the bond that had once tied him to Obi-Wan, and mentally recoiled in shock.  
  
  
  
Qui-Gon lowered himself into his seat still reeling from the shock of his discovery. His training bond with Obi-Wan was still intact. He had assumed that Yoda had severed the bond for him when he had knighted the boy.  
  
The link was tenuous at best and had all but withered away due to lack of use, but it was there nonetheless. He couldn't help the small smile that stole its way across his face. He was relieved to find that he hadn't lost Obi-Wan completely. ~Yet~ immediately the smile disappeared as the reality of his current mission came rushing back to him.  
  
But along with his discovery he had found a new resolve. Knowing the link needed to be strengthened and nurtured, which he would do as soon as he had time to meditate, he sent a brief message to Obi-Wan. //I will find you, my son// He infused the words with all the love he felt for the boy, hoping that they would reach their destination.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Still getting used to the format here. Hope the story is easy to follow. I had trouble using the italics, which is why I had to mark the memory sequence. As I stated earlier, this is my first fic….ever. So I'm still just experimenting here and there with dialogue and flashbacks etc… If anyone has a constructive criticism, please feel free to speak up ( 


	5. Default Chapter

Rating change for this chapter alone; Instead of PG we are moving to R. It is for one word only and shouldn't offend anyone; atleast I hope not. If so, I do apologize, but I found it completely necessary. With that said, please enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Anakin Skywalker closed his data pad. He was too excited to study. He couldn't wait to get to Naboo and see Amidala. It had been a year since he had seen her in person.  
  
He had commed her a few times and they had spoken mostly of the temple and how he was adjusting to his new life as a padawan.  
  
He thought it was curious that she had never mentioned Obi-Wan. ~Probably because it wasn't worth mentioning. They're just friends~ he thought. Yet, he couldn't quite control the flicker of jealousy that was beginning to burn within him.  
  
He checked his chrono again. They would be coming out of hyperspace soon. His excitement was building. Not only was he going to see Amidala again, but also this was his first official mission.  
  
The fact that the mission was to find HIS masters former reject of a padawan only slightly dimmed his excitement. He could care less about Obi- Wan.  
  
However, he did care about how distracted his master has been recently. Qui- Gon had always been openly affectionate with him. Always offering encouragement with a smile, a hand on his shoulder, or a ruffling of his hair. He had caught the surprised glances from council members like Mace Windu and others at such displays, but he could never understand what the deal was. He simply took Qui-Gon's actions for granted since they had always been so freely given. He had no way of knowing that such actions were not 'normal' behavior for his master.  
  
Qui-Gon was not ignoring him by any means, but there was a noticeable decrease in the attention he was used to receiving from his master.  
  
It also had not gone unnoticed that the master had erected some heavy duty shielding as of late. This too was somewhat unusual. Though Qui-Gon had always maintained the light shielding that all Jedi do, he had always allowed Anakin access to his mind. Another trait not granted to previous padawan's that Anakin took for granted. All he had to do was ask.  
  
However when Anakin had curiously prodded those shields, they had remained firmly in place. If Qui-Gon noticed his confusion at this he gave no indication.  
  
Yes. His master was distracted and he didn't like it one little bit. It also confused him somewhat. He knew that Obi-Wan had been Qui-Gon's padawan before him. He also remembered that what little time he had spent in company with the two as master and padawan that they seemed to be at odds. ~Oh yes, I'm dangerous~ he thought mockingly with a roll of his eyes.  
  
His thoughts turned to the Queen again. He knew he was too young now, but he also knew that one day.... someday, she would be his. And if Obi-Wan Kenobi even thought about getting in his way, he would show him just how dangerous he could be.  
  
"Anakin" the apprentice was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't felt his master's approach. "Strap yourself in, we're coming out of hyperspace and will be landing shortly."  
  
"Yes Master" was the dutiful response. Yet letting a little of his excitement of seeing the Queen again get the better of him he could not stop the smile that formed on his lips.  
  
Qui-Gon noted it also. "Padawan. I realize you are anxious to see the Queen, however you mustn't lose site of why we are here. The mission comes first. We are here to work, not to socialize."  
  
"Of course, master." Qui-Gon had spoken matter of factly with no harshness or reprimand in his voice. Still Anakin tightened his shields slightly at the resentment he couldn't help feeling. It was not directed at his master however. It was directed at the person who seemed to keep intruding in HIS life.  
  
His master, his Queen, and his first mission all seemed to be revolving around one person. Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shar'tel readjusted the weight he had flung over his shoulder. The tunnel he was traversing was dark and littered with debris. Only the torch of his guide kept the shadows from swallowing him. His mind was alert, memorizing every turn incase he needed to make a hasty escape. He was not at all sure he wanted to deal with his dark benefactor in person.  
  
Finally the narrow tunnel emptied into a large antechamber. Torches placed at regular intervals lit the dingy stone walls. Numerous boxes were in various stages of unpacking. A metal table with manacles places at both ends was the only noticeable piece of furniture.  
  
Shar'tel stopped just inside the chamber; he did not like this at all. Not only were the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end, every nerve ending in his body was screaming for him to run.  
  
"Ahhhhh.... Shar'tel" an oily voice hissed from the shadows. "You have done well. Place him on the table and we shall settle your fee."  
  
Shar'tel moved toward the metal table making sure to not turn his back to the rooms other two occupants. He bent slightly and gently laid the Jedi on the table.  
  
Without thinking he adjusted dangling arms to rest at the young mans sides and brushed the ginger hair back from the achingly innocent face.  
  
The unconscious gentleness of his actions did not go unnoticed. He did not have time to comprehend the lapse in his demeanor; his hand frantically grasped at his throat as he found his air supply being slowly constricted.  
  
  
  
Shar'tel fell to his knees still gasping for air. His eyes locked with the vile yellow eyes of the cloaked figure. His mind worked to grasp exactly what was happening. As if his thoughts had been read, the cloaked figure smiled, and Shar'tel knew. ~Force sensitive. FUCK! ~  
  
His vision became spotted with white lights and darkness hovered at the edges. A chanced glance at the unconscious Jedi on the table before him sparked a memory.  
  
Before the thought could even register, his instincts kicked in and he reached into his pocket and flipped the switch on the force disrupter he had all but forgotten about.  
  
The result was immediate. He was on his feet and into the tunnel as he took his first gulping breaths of air.  
  
He did not stop for fear of the scream of pure rage that echoed in the chamber behind him. He spared a moments thought to the young man he left behind as he ran, though he did not slow his pace ~Sorry kid. ~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Qui-Gon and Anakin descended the loading ramp to the Queens awaiting entourage. Qui-Gon noted the distress on the Queens painted face as she came forward to greet them.  
  
"Master Jinn, Padawan Skywalker," she said formally, keeping her eyes locked with the master's. Her voice betrayed nothing of the worry the master felt emanating from her.  
  
"Your Highness," spoke Qui-Gon  
  
"Please, follow me. We have much to discuss." She lead them back to the palace and into a large ornately decorated conference room.  
  
Qui-Gon noted the array of various holos and paperwork spread across the table.  
  
"I realize the Jedi-You, Master Jinn, will be conducting your own investigation. However I would like you to know that my security team is at your disposal." She eyed him as she walked around the table toward the holos. She had still yet to look directly at Anakin.  
  
"Captain Panaka has already taken into custody 3 bounty hunters that are currently wanted in other systems. These," she gestured toward the holos, "are others that are currently on planet. All flights have been grounded pending your investigation."  
  
Qui-Gon was silently impressed. Anakin was disappointed. The Queen hadn't even looked at him.  
  
A knock at the door brought everyone's attention on Sabe, one of the Queens handmaidens.  
  
"Pardon me your Highness," spoke the handmaiden with a slight bow of her head. "Chancellor Palpatine is requesting an audience with you."  
  
"The Chancellor is here?" asked Qui-Gon  
  
"Yes. He arrived a couple of days ago. He thought it fitting to return to his home planet to convene a special summit regarding the changes within the trade federation over the past year."  
  
"If you'll excuse me, Sabe will show you to your rooms," she spoke as she moved toward the door. "I have arranged for a private dinner at 18th hour, we can continue our discussion then."  
  
Before she could leave Qui-Gon spoke, "I appreciate any helpful information you can provide your Highness; however, as you stated, this is a Jedi investigation. I do not think it would be....." He did not get a chance to finish.  
  
"Master Jinn," there was no mistaking the ice in her tone as Amidala spoke. "Obi-Wan is a man before he is a Jedi. He is also a friend to many here." She seemed to compose herself as she continued, "And he is much more to me. Make no mistake, I will be involved in this investigation."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Sorry if the use of language offended anyone. But this is a bounty hunter we're talking about here. I wanted to be true to the character, and also it was a moment of stress. It would be even more natural for such an utterance. And to be honest, if you could indeed picture yourself in such a situation…..I'm sure most of us would utter more than an 'oh dear' or some such thing as poodoo :) Sorry you had to wait so long for this post. Site problems, as I'm sure everyone must be aware by now. Don't forget to review please, I live for it :)  
  
  
  
TBC 


	6. Default Chapter

_Italicized text thoughts or memories. _

**Chapter 6**

He was drifting. He knew he wasn't asleep, yet neither was he completely awake. He could hear voices... familiar voices, but they seemed distant and muffled. Perhaps he was dreaming. Why did things seem so hazy?

He concentrated on the voices, relaxing slightly. He recognized that voice. It was Dala. So, he was back on Naboo? He must be okay then. But why did he not feel okay? He felt strangely disconnected.

Instinctively, he reached for the Force, but stopped abruptly upon hearing another voice. A voice he hadn't heard in quite some time. A voice that was as soothing in its familiarity as it was painful in the memories it invoked.

Qui-Gon.

He couldn't understand what they were saying though. Frustrated, he tried reaching through the haze towards consciousness. He heard himself moan, but it was distant, like a faint echo.

He felt a hand caress his face, and shuttered at its coldness. He tried to pull away, but it seemed he had no control over his body.

He was getting nervous now. The voices he heard remained distant and did not coincide with the coldness of the hand that slowly traced the line of this jaw to settle firmly on his throat.

Panic momentarily surged through him as he reached for the Force, and realized he could not grasp it.

"Relax, young Knight," a voice laced with amusement and as cold as the hand still wrapped around his throat purred. "You are safe...for the moment."

He was given no time for thought, as he was pushed back into the haze, and then deeper.

**XIXI**

Anakin was the first to arrive in the small private dining room. Amidala regarded him warmly, and then smiled as he timidly approached her.

She had changed into the more comfortable attire of her Padme persona. Thus so, she felt less restrained and was able to let down her guard some.

"Hello, Anakin" she spoke softly "You've grown this past year."

"A little," he said. "It's good to see you Padme"

She frowned slightly, confused by his timidness. Then it dawned on her, "I'm sorry I did not address you earlier Ani. As the Queen I must remain formal, out of respect for both my position and yours. Do you understand?"

When he nodded, she spoke again and opened her arms, "Good. Now come here."

He returned her embrace enthusiastically and enjoyed the moment of closeness. All too quickly though, it ended. He let her pull away.

"I missed you," he spoke somewhat shyly.

"I've missed you as well," she replied with a smile.

He could tell her words, as well as her smile was genuine. Yet he could also sense her emotional turmoil simmering just beneath the surface. She was very worried, for Obi-Wan.

Again he knew a moment's jealousy. He wondered at the exact nature of the  
relationship between HIS queen and the missing knight.

"Sorry if I've kept you waiting," Qui-Gon spoke as he strode into the dining room.

"You are right on time, Master Jinn. Please, let us be seated." Anakin noted the edge of coldness in the queen's tenor. It was subtle, but unmistakable. He could not help but notice that his master had picked up on it as well.

The meal was light, and much to Anakin's chagrin, focused almost entirely on the investigation surrounding Obi-Wan. It seemed Amidala was not kidding when she stated she would be involved in the investigation. She wanted to know everything Qui-Gon had planned, and offered many suggestions of her own.

The conversation continued into the more comfortable sitting room where tea and sweets were served.

Qui-Gon smiled slightly as Anakin tried to suppress a yawn. It was getting late.

"Anakin, why don't you go back to our rooms and turn in? We have a full day tomorrow, and it will start early."

"But I'm not tired," Anakin stated with a touch of a whine.

"Yes, you are" Qui-Gon smiled again before continuing. "And I would like to speak with the Queen privately.

"Okay," Anakin said with a sigh. "Goodnight master. Goodnight, Padme" His eyes lingered on the young queen as he bowed.

"Goodnight, Anakin. Dream well," Amidala smiled at the boy as he bowed and excused himself.

Qui-Gon studied the young queen as she smiled at his apprentice. The affection she felt for the boy was clear in her gaze. However, he could feel her worry for Obi-Wan constantly permeating her every thought. She was much more upset than she was letting on.

Once Anakin had left the room, Amidala turned her attention to Qui-Gon.

"You have questions I presume?"

Again he noted the coldness in her tone. Listening to the Force, he decided not to question her on it. He had a feeling he would discover the reason soon enough.

"I do. They are not directly related to the investigation, however," he said quietly. "They are of a more personal nature."

"What would you like to know?" she sat back in her chair and crossed her arms as if to distance herself further from him.

"You and Obi-Wan are close?"

"We are"

"I did not realize that the two of you had become... friends" he hesitated on the last word, since he was unsure of the exact nature of their relationship.

"Well why would you, since you seemed to have written him off?"

"I have done no such thing!" he stated with some heat. And it was true. In his heart he never had, yet he did realize that it might have looked exactly that way.

"No? When was the last time you spoke with him Master Jinn?" When he remained silent she asked, "Do you have any idea how much you hurt him?"

Qui-Gon closed his eyes and lowered his head. "That was never my intention."

**XIXI**

He was dreaming now, or so he thought. It was as if someone was skimming through his thoughts. He had no control over the images as some were discarded and others were painfully displayed in vivid detail.

His entire apprenticeship was on display. From his fight with Bruck to impress Qui- Gon to the fight with the Sith in the melting pit. Yet something wasn't quite right.

The images were distorted somehow, darkened with disappointment and insecurities. Even his 'good' memories were overlaid with Qui-Gon's disapproving glare and cold disappointment with him as an apprentice.

_He never really wanted you_

He was too disoriented and vulnerable to realize the thought was not his.

_He never loved you_

He tried to withdraw further into himself, to block out the pain of 'his' thoughts.

_You were never good enough_

Sideous smiled cruelly at the knight that twisted in unconscious torment before him. He wondered if the mighty Master Jinn would appreciate the irony in the role he himself was playing in losing yet another precious padawan to the darkness.

Still smiling Sideous left the knight. He had other matters to attend to, but he would be back. And soon he would have the apprentice that was always meant to be his.

**XIXI**

Qui-Gon's heart constricted at the queens words. The thought that he had caused that sensitive, gentle soul pain was almost too much to bear. He had been selfish. Not knowing how to go about mending the rift between them, he had done nothing. By not dealing with it, he had been able to circumvent is own pain. But what of Obi- Wan's pain?

His eyes were still closed, and it was all too easy to conjure up the image of his Obi- Wan on that fateful day in front of the council, just over a year ago. He had looked into those beautiful eyes and saw hurt, betrayal, and all the insecurities of a 13- year-old boy finally confirmed.

"That may not have been your intention, but that is what you accomplished. Tell me Master Jinn, do you care about him at all or are you here now simply out of duty to your order?"

"Of course I care about him!" Qui-Gon surged to his feet, forgetting all protocol regarding etiquette and diplomacy. "He has been part of my life for the past 13 years. He is like a son to me, I could not love him any more if he were my own flesh and blood."

Amidala regarded him calmly, unmoved by his words. "You have a peculiar way of showing your...love, Master Jinn"

"I do not answer to you, your Highness. Not in this matter or any other." He regained his calm as he stood glaring down at her, but his words were still hard and cold.

"Perhaps not" she replied unperturbed. "But there will come a day when you will have to account for your actions, Master Jinn."

Qui-Gon stood unmoving regarding the young queen silently. On one level, he admired her audacity. But on another he found it very difficult to hear her speak the words that plagued his guilty conscience.

Wearily, he sat once again. He had no right to be upset with her. He had caused this rift between himself and Obi-Wan. And he would have to put it right.

"Yes, I am aware that I have much to make amends for. I only hope that I will have the opportunity to do so." He sighed wearily and pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. Only those who knew him well would recognize the gesture, and know just how worried he really was.

Amidala watched the big Jedi. She could believe what he was saying, only because it was impossible for her to believe that anyone who really knew Obi-Wan, could not love him.

Still, SHE was not quite ready to forgive the master for the pain he had inflicted upon someone who she had come to love as a brother. She was as fiercely protective of Obi-Wan as he was of her.

"You will, Master Jinn. I refuse to believe otherwise."

He smiled slightly at her words. Her determination seemed to bolster his own. It was easy for him to see how Obi-Wan may have been drawn to the young queen. She had many of the same traits that his Obi-Wan possessed.

It was getting late, and there was much to do come morning. Qui-Gon already knew he most likely would not sleep tonight. He intended to spend the time meditating in an attempt to strengthen the weak link that he still shared with Obi-Wan.

However, he was reluctant to depart just yet. He felt the need to reconnect with Obi- Wan on another level. "Tell me, your highness" he spoke quietly, politely, and almost pleadingly. "How...has he been this past year?"

A part of the queen wanted to let him have it again. If he weren't such an idiot, he would know. Another part of her really felt the need to talk. She would rather talk to Obi-Wan, but since she couldn't she felt the need to talk of him. She also needed to reconnect, and this was her only available option.

"He is happier now, but it has been a long journey for him." She paused as a memory, now months past, coursed through her mind. She decided to share the memory. Not out of compassion for the man who sat before her, but more so that that man would maybe, just maybe understand the depth of the pain he had caused the young man that was now so dear to her heart.

**XIXI**

Chancellor Palpatine left his quarters in the west wing of the palace. As an honored quest of the queen, he and his entourage had the entire wing to themselves.

Moving quietly, he traversed the corridors until he came upon one, which appeared to be a dead end. A beautiful mural adorned the wall. He approached the wall, seemingly absorbed in the beauty of the art.

He stood for a moment, before turning his back to the wall. He had felt something, a brief flicker of a presence. Immersing himself in the powerful darkness of the Force, he reached out to scan his surroundings.

Nothing.

He leaned back against the wall, near the painted waterfall in the corner. Casting out with those powerful senses once more, he smiled, satisfied he was alone.

Pressing his body into the waterfall, he moved quickly into the darkness as the hidden panel shifted. As the panel closed, no trace of light or Chancellor Palpatine remained.

**XIXI**

Two very wide blue eyes peered cautiously around the large potted Gi'etta tree at the end of the corridor.

Anakin Skywalker stepped from behind the shrub and stared at the spot where the Chancellor had vanished, a look of amazement on his face.

"Whoa! Wizard! Master Qui-Gon is never gonna believe this!"

**XIXI**

Sideous moved with ease through the darkness of the ancient tunnels. They would lead him eventually to the catacombs that lie beneath the palace, and to the young Jedi who would be his legacy.

**XIXI **

_Amidala closed the doors to her suite and let out a small sigh. It had been a long day, and it was late. She had dismissed her handmaidens in favor of a few moments of privacy before she retired._

_She had reluctantly left Anakin at Master Jinn's bedside in the infirmary. The boy was adamant about not leaving the large Jedi's side. She had covered him with a blanket and tried to make him as comfortable as possible before leaving him for the evening._

_She donned a sleeveless white satin floor length nightgown and on an impulse headed for the balcony. She struggled into the matching robe as she pushed open the doors and stepped into the cool night air. She closed her eyes as a gentle breeze caressed her skin and pushed the hair back from her shoulders. She tied the robe loosely about her waist as she drank in the sight of the beautiful moonlit garden  
below._

_For several moments she simply lost herself in the beauty below, uncaring how late it was or how tired she was. Soon though, the events of the day began to catch up with her. It was too late to be doing this. She was about to turn away when amovement caught her eye. _

_A young man moved silently through the garden. She watched, as he seemed to walk aimlessly for a time before he stopped and suddenly slipped to his knees, his face turning to the moon above. She only saw his profile, but it was enough to recognize Master Jinn's handsome young apprentice._

_She watched him for a while and when he didn't move, she grew concerned. Sliding  
into her slippers she started for the door. On yet another impulse, she paused upon  
opening the door and kicked the slippers from her feet and into a corner._

_She padded through the palace barefoot (and loving it) to the gardens below. At this  
late hour there was no one to inquire of her attire, or her agenda. She entered the  
garden and moved quietly towards the young Jedi._

_The closer she got, the more foolish she felt. She did not know this young man. They  
had been introduced of course, but their contact had been limited. She had dealt  
mainly with Master Jinn._

_Not really knowing what drove her, she continued to approach the young man. If he  
was aware of her presence, she saw no sign. His back was to her and she heard and  
saw a slight hitch in his breathing._

_Not wanting to startle him, she walked a wide circle, coming to stand before him. It  
was in the process of doing this that she noticed the wet trails of tears on his face._

_Acting entirely without thought she dropped to her knees in front of the young Jedi.  
It wasn't until his eyes flew open that she realized she had raised her hand to his  
face to brush away the tears._

_His eyes were wide with shock, and then possibly embarrassment. His mouth opened  
in an attempt to explain perhaps, but nothing came out. Her fingers, still wet from  
his tears, moved to softly press against his lips - effectively silencing him. His eyes  
searched her face in confusion._

_The pain she saw in those eyes took her aback. She didn't know him, and  
had no idea what had brought him to this state. If she asked, he probably would not tell  
her. And, if he did, would she be able to do anything about it? All she knew was that  
she needed to do something to help ease that pain._

_Before the silence could become awkward, and before she lost her nerve, shesuddenly leaned forward andwrapped her arms around him, and held tight. There was a moment of doubt when all he did was stiffen in her embrace. Seconds passed, and she began to feel foolish. It was just when she was about to pull away that she felt him relax against her. She dared not move, afraid to break the spell as the Jedi ever so slowly lifted his arms to return her embrace._

_Obi-Wan held her tentatively at first, but as the seconds passed his embrace became tighter and more desperate. Silent tears fell into her hair as he buried his face and his body noticeably trembled with suppressed emotions as she reached to stroke her fingers through his ginger hair, all the while whispering soft words of reassurance into his ear._

_She had no idea how long they knelt there, rocking gently, on the dew-covered grass under the moon. As he clung to her, she wondered how long it had been since someone had just held him? How long had it been since someone had held her like this? She hadn't realized until that moment that she had needed this as much as he obviously did._

_Eventually, his tremors began to subside and his embrace slowly loosened. She heard a very small sniffle and felt him move a hand to wipe his eyes. He began to stiffen again, and she knew he was about to pull away. Determined not to let the situation become awkward, she decided to break the silence._

_"Well, as beautiful as the gardens are this time of the evening, it's getting a bit chilly out here for my liking," she wrapped her arms around herself as they pulled away from each other. "Join me for some tea?" She asked hopefully._

_His head was still bowed, but his gaze moved to hers from beneath lowered lashes. She could tell he felt a bit self-conscious and embarrassed, which was nonsense as far as she was concerned._

_"We don't have to talk, if you don't want to." Since they were still kneeling, she rose to her feet and extended her hand to him, "Come, lets go inside."_

_He hesitated, and she knew that it was probably the last thing he wanted to do right now. For some reason, she could easily picture him kneeling on the cold wet grass all night. - and that just would not do. Something told her that the last thing this young man needed, was to be alone._

_"Your highness," his voice was soft with regret and she knew he was going to somehow try to escape her company._

_"You are not going to refuse the Queen, are you?" she knew it was dirty, but she also suspected it would work. She was right._

_He sighed as his gaze once again fell to the ground. She could tell that he knew she was manipulating him, but thankfully he was too gracious to call her on it._

_"I wouldn't dream of it, your highness." His voice had taken on a different tone. One she didn't recognize, but in the months to come would become very familiar with. She wasn't sure, but it was almost mischievous. He took her hand and rose to his feet._

_Their eyes locked, and something moved between them. He looked past her queen persona, and truly saw her. She looked past the Jedi and saw the man beneath. He still had a long way to go, but she had helped him._

_He smiled, getting some idea through the Force of how important they would become to each other. For the moment, his heart was lightened and he allowed himself to exist only in this moment, with this young Queen. A twinkle that was not there mere moments ago, shone brightly in his eyes. Amidala sensed the slight change in his demeanor and had to ask, "Is something amusing, Jedi Kenobi?"_

_"No, not at all your Highness" he spoke lightly, as his gaze purposefully fell to her bare feet. "I've just never seen such a small lady with…. such... big feet." He said haltingly as if to spare her feelings. _

_  
For a moment she was insulted, but one look into his eyes showed the mirth sparkling within. Perhaps he wasn't so gracious after all. She realized she would do anything to keep that spark there, "Yes, well. They came in quite handy stepping on all the little people on my way to the top" her manner matched his and she wiggled her toes playfully._

_The smile he favored her with was breathtaking. Her breath caught as she realized how easy it would be to get lost in that smile. Thankfully, she was too smart to fall for him. She wanted from him, what he needed from her. A friend. _

_She shivered as a cool garden breeze stroked her pale skin and he quickly removed his robe to wrap around her._

_"Let's get you inside, Bigfoot."_

8/15/05 – Chapter Edited. Lots of little changes here and there. Some grammatical and others more noticeable. This fic still gets lots of hits – so if there are any complaints about the new changes, by all means – let me know :) Thanks. Shan.


	7. Default Chapter

Well, it turns out I was very lucky getting those last two chapters posted when I did. I just barely managed to squeeze them in before the site went whacko again. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed them and are enjoying the direction this fic is taking. When I first started this I really had no idea where I was going to take it, so it's been fun playing around with it. I will have the next post up in a few days, barring any more complications. Please don't forget to review. I've really missed the feedback with all these problems. (  
  
  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````  
  
Anakin approached the mural that Chancellor Palpatine had disappeared through. He smoothed his hand over the waterfall. He was looking for a seam, a secret button, or anything out of place.  
  
"This is soooo cool," he spoke out loud excitedly.  
  
Finding nothing, he turned his back to the wall, as he had seen the chancellor do. He pressed his body into the wall. Nothing.  
  
~Bummer~ he thought.  
  
He turned and looked at the mural once more before turning and heading back to his master. Qui-Gon would know what to do.  
  
He hesitated slightly. Qui-Gon had sent him to bed over an hour ago. How was he going to explain that he had been wandering the corridors, and that he just happened to see Chancellor Palpatine slipping through a secret passageway inside a painted waterfall?  
  
He had sensed Palpatine approaching, and was surprised when the force urged him to conceal himself. He had felt the chancellor access the force to scan his surroundings. It had taken a tremendous amount of shielding on Anakin's part to remain undetected.  
  
The whole thing was just odd. He'd had no idea the chancellor was even force sensitive. Something was wrong here, he just didn't know what. Trusting his instincts, as Qui-Gon had taught him, he quickened his pace once again. He would tell his master.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Sideous approached the still unconscious Jedi. He noted with approval that his assistant (he refused to call anyone else other than the one that lie before him, his apprentice), Kemar had prepared the knight to his specifications. It would soon be time to begin.  
  
The knight lie before him on a cold metal table, his arms bound slightly above his head. All clothing had been removed, including boots, save for the lightweight black leggings that did little to keep the chill of the damp air at bay.  
  
The young mans sleep was far from peaceful. Sideous watched as the boy's head slowly tossed from side to side. A fine sheen of perspiration glistened on the golden skin and dampened the ginger hair, darkening it at the edges. The lithe body moved weakly, yet restlessly, straining against the bonds at wrist and ankles.  
  
Sideous moved to the smaller table set just to the side of the young knight. A various array of implements covered its small surface. Implements that looked innocuous enough in themselves, but oh the pain they could cause when held in the right hands.  
  
Sideous almost allowed himself a small sigh. From what he knew of the young knight, he knew that it would take a lot more than torture to break this one. Yes, he would have to go a different route, at least to start with.  
  
He reached out almost reverently to adjust each implement. Physical torture could still be beneficial, once other barriers were removed.  
  
The young knight had caught the Sith lords eye years before. How could he not, the boy was a beacon of light and innocence. Sideous found those traits in combination with the raw untapped power he could sense simmering just beneath the surface, completely intoxicating. He had wondered then if the boy's master had any idea of the power the boy was capable of wielding.  
  
He had tried on three different occasions to obtain the youth, each attempt a different method and each on a different planet. Sideous grimaced as he thought of the person who had prevented his plans from coming to fruition on each of those occasions.  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn.  
  
His grimace slowly turned into a leer as he once again turned to the young knight that was finally within his grasp. Sideous found it enormously amusing that the boys mentor and protector would now be used as the catalyst to turn this beautiful child of light towards the welcoming embrace of darkness.  
  
In his impartial 'observations' of young Kenobi's memories, he found very few weaknesses that he could exploit. The young man was an exceptional swordsman, was no slouch in hand to hand combat, and was beyond competent when it came to mediating or negotiating any type of diplomatic situation.  
  
He knew if he were to find a way to get to Kenobi, it would have to be on a more personal level. It didn't take the dark lord long to discover the rift that had formed between Jinn and his former apprentice.  
  
When he delved further into that precarious relationship, he knew he had found the one weakness that he could ruthlessly exploit. As competent as the young man before him was, he was also extremely insecure. Not in his abilities, yet he did tend to underestimate himself there as well. The young knight actually considered himself unworthy of his place within the order.  
  
It was easy for Sideous to trace the origins of the young mans insecurities all the way back to Jinn's first rejection of him at age 13.  
  
Then he had 'witnessed' Jinn's latest rejection, in front of the council no less....in favor of the proclaimed Chosen One. He should really thank Jinn, he thought. He had not had to destroy the boy at all. Jinn had done it for him.  
  
The boy had been knighted and thrown into the field while his head was still spinning and his heart wide open. Sideous had really had to exercise his self control at that time, he had wanted to acquire the boy then, when the young knight would have been at his lowest point. Yet, his new responsibilities as Chancellor just would not allow it.  
  
The young man before him moaned softly still caught in the grip of drug and force induced memories. For hours now Sideous had been reinforcing and sometimes embellishing any and every insecure thought the young man had. It came as no surprise to the sith that most of those insecurities centered around Jinn.  
  
~Jinn, that stupid arrogant fool~ a look of disgust and contempt colored the siths features as he thought of the Jedi Master. ~the idiot never knew what already lie within his grasp.~  
  
Slowly, he began to release his hold on the young knights consciousness. He would need the young man awake for the next stage of his plans.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amidala smiled as she recalled the evening she and Obi-Wan had spent in the palace kitchen after she had found him in the garden.. It was the first of many long talks into the early morning hours that they would have in the months to come.  
  
She looked over at Qui-Gon and noticed that he seemed to be hanging on her every word. "He didn't open up to me that night. But we talked, a lot. We had numerous cups of tea, and I learned more about the jedi order than I ever wanted to know." She smiled again at the memory. "I think I helped him that night. He should not have been alone."  
  
"No, you're right. He shouldn't have been alone" Qui-Gon spoke quietly, knowing he couldn't have been there, but wishing he had been. "I am thankful that you were there for him."  
  
"We talked until dawn." Her voice and her gaze grew distant, remembering the time in which she spoke. "I remember not wanting the night to end. Eventually the kitchen staff came in and shooed us out."  
  
Qui-Gon remained silent not wanting to disturb her reverie. After a moment she continued. "He told me he was to leave later that morning, on his first mission. I extended an open invitation for him to return, but somehow I sensed that he had no intention of returning."  
  
"Yet, he did return" Qui-Gon prompted. He wanted to know more. He also felt the queens need to talk. It seemed to be keeping her worry at bay, for now.  
  
"Yes, though he told me later that if he'd had his way that he probably would not have returned." she smiled as she remembered his smiling face when he told her of why he had come back. "He said the force had made him do it."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled. He did not doubt that it was the force that had led his Obi- Wan back to this planet and to this young queen. As always, the force was looking out for Obi-Wan. With that thought, he could only hope that that held true now more than ever.  
  
As if sensing his thoughts, Amidala turned her attention to him. He felt her worry increase again, the reality of the situation no longer softened by memories.  
  
"How?" Some of the ice had returned to her voice as she regarded him. "How could you do that to him?"  
  
For his part, he did not pretend to misunderstand. He had no answer, no defense.  
  
"I can understand that you had quite an extensive recovery period Master Jinn. But I watched him as the weeks stretched into months and still you did not contact him. I saw what that did to him. Do you know how many times I found him, on his knees, in that melting pit?"  
  
Qui-Gon thought that his heart couldn't possibly constrict any further. He sat in silence, just trying to comprehend how he had let things go so far. Yet, a part of him couldn't help but think that he was not the only one who could have tried to put things right.  
  
"Did he never consider contacting me?" he asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact.....No. He did not." Amidala kept her voice calm and cool as she spoke. Inside she was seething. ~The nerve of this man. He makes the mess and he expects Obi to clean it up for him!~  
  
When she spoke again her voice betrayed nothing of her inner rage at the man.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Anakin approached the sitting room he could hear the muffled tone of his queens voice. He paused just outside the door, not wanting to interrupt.  
  
"He told me that he had made an attempt to set things right, to show you that he was willing to try to fix things between you. When he did not hear from you, he assumed that you preferred things the way they were"  
  
"I don't understand" Anakin could hear the confusion in his master's voice. "What attempt?"  
  
Anakin cringed slightly as his thoughts were drawn back to that day in the palace infirmary. He knew what they were talking about. Obi-Wan and that damned braid. He moaned silently, all thoughts of Palpatine now gone. ~I should have known that was going to come back to haunt me.~  
  
"Master?" Anakin stepped into the room, halting the conversation.  
  
"Anakin, what are you still doing up?" asked Qui-Gon.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. I decided to take a walk." which was true, except for the fact that he hadn't really tried to go to sleep. "I'm sorry if I interrupted anything."  
  
"You didn't," the queen spoke as she turned to Qui-Gon. "I believe I've made myself quite clear. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm afraid I lost track of the hour."  
  
"Of course your highness," said Qui-Gon, ever the diplomat. Though his heart and mind were racing as he pondered the evening's discussion, he offered, "Shall we walk you to your suite?"  
  
Amidala paused and looked at him for a moment, as if the request had surprised her. Recovering quickly, she responded, "If you wish."  
  
"We wish" Anakin answered quickly with a smile as he moved to her side and offered his arm.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled at the two as he followed them into the corridor and towards the Queens suite. 


	8. Default Chapter

Okay, here's the next part as promised. I just wanted to take a quick moment to thank those of you who have left reviews during the rather difficult time this site has been having. I'm sure those of you who are authors realize how important feedback is to help keep one inspired : )  
  
  
  
  
  
Sideous glanced towards the knight as he made a final adjustment to one of the monitors that gave him access to certain rooms within the palace, via some very strategically placed holocams.  
  
The knight was approaching consciousness, but the lingering drugs in his system prevented him from being fully aware of his surroundings. Sideous smiled at the haze he could sense surrounding the young knights mind.  
  
He looked back to the monitors as the queen and the two Jedi came into view. Adjusting the audio slightly, he honed in on their conversation. He listened for a moment then turned away to approach the knight.  
  
He cupped the side of the young face as glassy eyes, still clouded with drugs partially opened. He watched as the heavy lids drooped closed, and struggled to open once again. Frowning, as the boys eyes rolled slightly, the Sith abruptly drew back the hand cupping the face and delivered a vicious backhand.  
  
A slight trickle of blood from the corner of the mouth and a deep furrowing of the boys brow was followed by a soft "Mmmmmmph," as Sideous roughly grasped the boys chin, bringing them faced to face again.  
  
He watched closely as those eyes opened. There was a hazy confusion there, but the boy was conscious at least. "Much better," Sideous smiled as he gently pet the vivid red mark left by his hand.  
  
Satisfied the knight was at least semi-lucid Sideous moved to the head of the metal table on which the Jedi was placed. Reaching underneath the table to a small control panel, he activated the switch that would rotate the table from the horizontal position it was now in--to a vertical position. The table could rotate a full 360 degrees, which may come in handy later, but for now the knight was in an upright position facing the monitors. Perfect.  
  
As the table came to a stop the youth's head lolled forward, and he issued a small moan as the weight of his body exerted pressure against the restraints binding his wrists.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After seeing the Queen to her quarters, Qui-Gon led his weary padawan back to their own set of rooms. He noticed the very huge yawn that escaped the boy as they entered the common area. It seemed the day was finally catching up with his padawan.  
  
"You should already be asleep, padawan" he said with just a hint of reproval in his voice.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry master. I guess I was just a little excited."  
  
"Well, you look dead on your feet now. Come......off to bed with you." Qui- Gon guided him to his room as he spoke. He waited patiently as the boy changed into his sleepwear and climbed into bed.  
  
Sitting on the edge of the bed he began to adjust the covers. "Master, you don't have to tuck me in" the voice was heavy and sounded on the verge of sleep.  
  
"Well I want to make sure you stay in bed this time young man. No more wandering around the palace," he smiled affectionately at the boy and ran his hand over the spiky hair.  
  
"Oh," Anakin yawned around the word. "Wanted to tell you....saw chancellor palpatine..earlier."  
  
When the boy didn't continue Qui-Gon prompted further. "Yes, the Queen told me that he was staying in the West wing. I hope you didn't bother him Anakin, he's a very busy man."  
  
"No. He didn't see me." Anakin's eyes were closed now and the words were getting slurred. "He....went...through...waterfall."  
  
Qui-Gon frowned. Surely he hadn't heard those last words correctly.  
  
Waterfall?  
  
Obviously the boy was more tired than he thought. He looked down at the now sleeping padawan and reached out to reposition the wayward braid.  
  
Sitting there, watching the boy sleep conjured up many images of doing the exact same thing.....with another. How many times had he done this very thing with Obi-Wan? His mind was drawn back to a particular night, now 9 years past.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
His body was a mass of aches and pains. His limbs felt extremely heavy, but when he tried to move them, he found he could not. Lifting his head seemed to require an exorbitant amount of strength.  
  
He was aware of voices and activity around him, but it all seemed so distant. Once again he could feel the force all around him, but it lingered just out of his reach.  
  
He thought he remembered waking before. Yes, he had heard voices then also.....familiar voices. But that had to have been a dream. He hadn't seen or heard from Qui-Gon in over a year.  
  
As if on cue from his thoughts, he once again heard the familiar baritone. He could hear the voice, but it was hard to concentrate on what was being said. He tried to focus and pull himself free from the fog....to no avail.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a cold hand cup his chin as his head was lifted. He blinked a few times and narrowed his eyes, adjusting to the light before him. His eyes widened though, as that familiar voice uttered the word, "padawan."  
  
Looking to that voice, he only vaguely registered that he was seeing the images on a monitor. His entire focus, all that he could muster anyways, was on that familiar figure. So much so that it was another moment or two before he took note of the young boy that was being tucked into bed.  
  
He felt a twinge of remembered hurt as he watched the scene before him. His master had done the same thing for him many times throughout his apprenticeship.  
  
~Yes, but the difference is, he wanted this one. He never wanted you.~  
  
He was not entirely sure if the thought was his own. It hurt regardless however. Since he could not move, could not look away, he had no choice but to watch the scene before him.  
  
He watched as his master--he found he could not, even after all this time refer to this man that he loved as a father as anything other--fawn over his newest padawan. Though he could not clearly see Qui-Gon's face, he could see the tenderness in the man's actions as he sat with his apprentice.  
  
Distantly, he heard a curse and the cold hand that still held his head up, was pulled away. He struggled to keep it up as he picked up on part of the conversation on the screen before him.  
  
He thought he heard something about....a waterfall? There was a disturbance somewhere near, but he could not take his eyes from the screen before him. He watched as Qui-Gon reached out to adjust the boy's braid. That image alone seemed to call upon a reserve of memories. Memories of himself waking to find his master watching over him.  
  
~He never loved you~  
  
//No// Never had he seen that look of love and tenderness that he was witnessing now directed at him.  
  
~He never wanted you~  
  
//No. He never wanted me. He rejected me over and over again.//  
  
~You were a constant disappointment to him~  
  
//Y....yes. Nothing I ever did was good enough// That one really hurt, and he felt both his heart and his throat constrict at the thought. He had always tried so hard to make his master proud of him. Nothing ever seemed to work. In his minds eye, he saw only coldness and disappointment shining in his master's eyes when they regarded him.  
  
With a heavy heart he watched on as Qui-Gon merely sat and watched over his sleeping apprentice. As the time stretched and Qui-Gon still remained, he finally stopped struggling against his exhaustion and let his head fall forward. He did not need to see anymore of that.  
  
As he tried to sink back into oblivion to get away from the hurtful thoughts and images, he couldn't quiet the part of him that wondered why? Why couldn't he love me like that? Why?  
  
~Because you weren't worthy~  
  
//SHUT UP!// As dazed and confused as he was, he finally sensed that all the thoughts he was having may not entirely be his own.  
  
~Now, now, young one......you do know where anger leads don't you?~ Sideous grabbed a fistful of the knights hair and pulled. Once they were face to face he continued. ~It leads directly..to..ME~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(flashback/memory sequence)  
  
Qui-Gon adjusted the covers surrounding Obi-Wan as he sat on the edge of the bed. The boy had just been released from the healers after recovering, barely, from a blaster wound to his abdomen. Their previous mission had not been a success to say the least.  
  
Although the boy had been hurt before, this was the first time he'd had to face the very real possibility that his padawan might not pull through. He had sat vigil for 3 days while the boy floated in bacta, then at his bedside for two more until he regained consciousness. And now, thankfully, the boy was home and in his own bed.  
  
Qui-Gon's eyes lingered on the young innocent face, now slackened by sleep. He had no idea how long he sat there, just watching the boy sleep, relishing the simple pleasure of being able to do so.  
  
After some time he was pulled from his reverie as he heard a small sigh. It was followed by the flutter of lashes as blue-green eyes still cloudy with sleep slowly opened.  
  
He smiled gently at the puzzled question in that gaze. Placing his hand atop the boy's forehead he spoke softly, "Shhhh...everything's all right, young one. Go back to sleep."  
  
He was rewarded with a small trusting smile as the heavy lids once again drifted shut. His large hand moved to cup the side of the peaceful face. He noticed the slight tremble in his hand, and he closed his eyes briefly. Silently, he thanked the Force for bringing this boy into his life, and for allowing him to stay.  
  
He had never been more afraid in his life than he had the moment he had felt the bond he shared with Obi-Wan flicker and start to dim. He had frantically dove into the bond, grasping for the reassuring light that he had come to rely on. He could feel that it was touch and go for a while and he held on tight, fighting to keep the bright presence close to him.  
  
He knew the final decision was not his. If Obi-Wan chose to let go, there was nothing he could do about it. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he remembered the softly spoken words his padawan had spoken upon waking.  
  
" I will never leave you, my master. I'm yours for as long as you will have me"  
  
(End memory sequence)  
  
Qui-Gon opened his eyes to see not Obi-Wan asleep before him, but Anakin. Though he had come to care for Anakin, and would probably love him as time wore on.............nothing could replace his Obi-Wan. Oh, but how he loved that boy. And he would find him, if it took him the rest of his life to do so.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Sideous released his hold on the young knights hair and stepped back. He was not at all happy with the turn of events.  
  
Somehow, the Skywalker brat had seen him enter the secret passageway. It infuriated him to no end that he had not felt the child's presence..at all. Thankfully, the master hadn't given the child's sleepy words any merit. Still, something would have to be done.  
  
He turned his attention back to his knight. He had underestimated the young man, a mistake he would not make again.  
  
"What do you want, Sith?" Sideous frowned at the steady defiance he read in both the young voice and eyes.  
  
His tone was quite mocking as he answered, "I should think that would be quite obvious." With that he let his eyes rake down the length of the young body positioned so vulnerably in front of him.  
  
In his eyes he let the lust he clearly felt shine through. Lust not for the body before him, though that package was far more enticing than it had any right to be, given its current condition. No, the lust he felt was for the young mans very soul.  
  
He smiled coldly at the look of disquiet that descended upon the knight.  
  
"You see, you owe me an apprentice my young friend."  
  
"Do I?" said the knight as his chin rose defiantly. "Well, I really wish I could help you, but I'm afraid I've already been there, done that. You'll have to look elsewhere."  
  
The knight looked very unsettled when Sideous actually laughed and said, "Ah, but I'm afraid I have my heart set on you." A pause and then, "You will be mine....or you WILL die."  
  
The knight seemed to visibly center himself before responding. "Then I shall die, for I will never call you Master."  
  
"Brave words, my young apprentice," Sideous said ignoring the glare from his captive at the title. "But we shall see. The night before us is long, and my means of persuasion can be quite convincing."  
  
  
  
To Be Continued..... 


	9. Default Chapter

Okay, I'm posting sooner than I had originally planned here. But I know how it is, I hate to wait for the next post in a fic I'm really enjoying too. I've been posting this fic at TF.N also, and am a couple of posts ahead of where I am here. You're almost caught up, but just to let you know, when that happens you'll be waiting a bit longer between chapters- okay?  
  
As always, thank you all for the wonderful comments. They make my day. As a special treat. .this next post was originally two posts. But just for you I made it into one long post. I hope no one finds it confusing at all, as it is done in alternating points of view. It should be pretty clear though. Let me know if it's not. Enjoy! Cuz we're getting to the nitty gritty here : )  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````  
  
His internal time sense told him that morning was fast approaching. He lingered a few moments longer in his meditation, trying to strengthen his weakened bond with Obi-Wan.  
  
Their bond had always been strong, stronger than most. However, Qui-Gon feared his efforts were too little, too late. Unless Obi-Wan opened the bond from his end, and was in close proximity his efforts may be for not. Still, he'd had to try.  
  
Slowly surfacing from his meditation, he became aware of being watched. He opened his eyes to find Anakin seated across from him. Once again Qui-Gon was amazed at the boys shielding ability. He had not sensed the boy approach and could not now sense anything from him. The boy's look was speculative and guarded.  
  
"Anakin, why are you shielding from me?"  
  
"Sorry, Master." Slightly abashed, Anakin closed his eyes and Qui-Gon could feel when the boy finally focused and let his shields down. Not all the way, but enough for him to get a sense of the boy's emotions through the training bond.  
  
Qui-Gon sighed to himself. He had been so preoccupied since Obi-Wan's disappearance that he hadn't taken the time to find out how Anakin was dealing with everything. The increase in the boys shielding led him to believe that everything was not all right.  
  
He had spent many long hours over the past year working with Anakin on his shielding. Where as most initiates had to be taught how to shield, his padawan had had to learn how to lower his shields. Qui-Gon could only assume that the intense shielding that seemed to come so effortlessly to the boy was due to his life as a slave.  
  
Before the training bond could be forged, Qui-Gon and Anakin had worked on lowering those shields. It took a lot of time and patience, and went painstakingly slow. It went against every instinct the boy had to purposefully lower his shields. Shields that would rival that of any Jedi Master.  
  
It was close to two months before the training bond could begin to be established. And still, in time of stress or uncertainty, those shields would rise again. Seemingly of their own volition. Qui-Gon wondered if Anakin was even conscious of it at all.  
  
Qui-Gon sat silently, studying the boy before him. Anakin was so entirely different from Obi-Wan. From the beginning, even before taking Obi-Wan as his apprentice, he had been able to read the boy just by looking into his eyes. The eyes were definitely the window to that boy's soul. It had been both a blessing and a curse over their years together.  
  
As the silence stretched Anakin began to fidget slightly and asked, "Is there something wrong, master?"  
  
"Why don't you tell me? I sense that all is not right with you my young apprentice."  
  
"I'm not sure what you mean, Master."  
  
"Anakin, do not mislead me. You haven't shielded against me like that in some time. And now that you've lowered them, I can sense your inner conflict."  
  
Qui-Gon watched as Anakin lowered his gaze and began to fidget with the hem of his tunic. The action was completely uncharacteristic, and showed a vulnerability that echoed that of his former apprentice.  
  
The response when it came was so soft that he had to lean forward slightly to hear it. "You love him don't you?"  
  
Qui-Gon was slightly taken aback by the question. Of course he loved Obi- Wan, but how would Anakin know that. In all their time together he had never discussed Obi-Wan with the boy. Through the bond he could sense nervous uncertainty and a fleeting trace of ..jealousy?  
  
"Anakin, look at me" his tone was gentle and he waited until the boy met his gaze. "Obi-Wan has been a part of my life for a long time. We have been through a lot together."  
  
After a moment Anakin spoke, "That doesn't really answer my question, Master." His gaze dropped again and Qui-Gon could sense Anakin's need to know his answer, and his fear of it as well.  
  
"No, I suppose it doesn't" Qui-Gon had never been a man to bear his feelings. He had always tried to make them known through his actions. He never questioned how those actions were interpreted; he just assumed they were taken as he meant them. That had changed with Anakin. He had tried to be openly affectionate with the boy, knowing that as a slave he had probably received very little. It had been hard for him at first, but over their year together it had become more natural.  
  
"Yes" Qui-Gon spoke softly. "I love him dearly. He is a son to me." He was not surprised to find it hard to swallow. His throat was unusually tight, and he blinked rapidly as tears threatened. However, being the master of emotions that he was, it took him only mere seconds to recover.  
  
"You never talked about him," the voice was small but determined to continue. "Why?"  
  
This time Qui-Gon did sigh. He was too far into this now. He could be nothing but honest with Anakin.  
  
"Because it hurt too much," he stated simply. "The distance between myself and Obi-Wan is completely my doing. I handled some things very badly, and I hurt him in the process.  
  
That was certainly an oversimplification of things, but true nonetheless. He didn't want to go into details with the boy. Anakin was not the cause of the rift with Obi-Wan. It was how he had responded to the boy that had started things.  
  
"It was because of me, wasn't it?" Anakin asked as if reading his thoughts.  
  
"No, Anakin. Never think that. It was because of me. There were so many things I never told him. I never told him that I was sorry. I never told him that I would never have let him go if I thought he were not ready. I never told him..that I love him." He paused, realizing that he had said more than he had meant to.  
  
~There are so many things I never said to him. Things that should have been said a long time ago.~ he thought.  
  
Obi-Wan had always shown some insecurity when it came to him. He knew it was undoubtedly caused by his initial rejection of the boy. He had tried over the years to make up for that lapse in his judgment, and he thought he had succeeded.  
  
"Master?" The softly spoken question pulled him from his thoughts on Obi- Wan. "Do..do you think..you'll ever.......love me like that?" Qui-Gon was obviously surprised by the question. He took a moment to study the boy before him, who seemed so suddenly uncertain. He had to remind himself that though Anakin seemed confident in himself-even over confident at times, that he was still just a child. And filled with all the insecurities of a child.  
  
"I'd say it's very possible" He smiled at the pleased look on the boys face. "I care for you very much Anakin, and the longer we are together, the closer we will become.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Sideous' frustration seemed to increase with the approach of morning. He had not given the knight a moment's peace during the long night.  
  
He had taken many breaks during the physical torture, wanting the knight to remain conscious. During this time he would relentlessly worm his way into that bright young mind.  
  
He had given up on the subtle approach and was very deliberately and perversely altering all memories pertaining to Qui-Gon Jinn.  
  
He looked to the knight who was barely clinging to consciousness. He new the young man would be hard to break, but he had been sure that Jinn would be the key. He could feel the young mans pain, but he absolutely refused to channel it into anger.  
  
Ruthlessly, Sideous pushed his way into that young mind once again. As with his previous attempts, weak rudimentary shields tried to rise against him. This time however, they simply collapsed before he could force his way through.  
  
He paused for a moment as the knight before him made a small sound of distress. It seems he was making some progress after all. He smiled to himself as he pushed further into that now unresisting mind.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
~No. no. no. Not again. ~ He thought as his eyes squeezed shut and his head thrashed back and forth as if that would dispel that cold presence from once again invading his mind.  
  
He could not stop the small sound of despair that escaped his throat as his very weakened shields finally collapsed. He was exhausted both mentally and physically. And he was not sure how much more of this he could take.  
  
//You always were weak, Obi-Wan//  
  
The taunting voice of his former master was unmistakable in his mind.  
  
//What a pathetic excuse for a knight you turned out to be. Perhaps you should have been a farmer after all//  
  
Oh, that hurt. As he had done the whole night through, he simply accepted the pain these hurtful words inevitably produced. He would not circumvent his pain into anger; that was what the sith wanted.  
  
Instead he tried his best to release that pain. More than a little difficult when one cannot access the force.  
  
//You are not my master// His exhaustion had permeated his mental voice as well. //And you are wasting your time//  
  
For a moment that dark presence in his mind nearly overwhelmed him. His eyes flew open as a cold hand settled around his throat and his head was pushed back against the metal table.  
  
//EMBRACE YOUR ANGER!// It was a command and radiated barely controlled rage. It was the sith who spoke in his mind now. Gone was the voice of his master, much to his relief.  
  
"I cannot embrace that which I do not have." He spoke aloud this time wanting to avoid the intimacy of telepathic communication.  
  
//I can feel the hate within you, hatred for HIM//  
  
"No. I do not hate him. I hate what he did. I could never hate him, and I would never dishonor or hurt him by embracing the darkside."  
  
An unnerving moment of silence passed as the sith regarded him speculatively.  
  
//You are nothing to him. To me, you could be everything// It was spoken with the promise of power and a wistful longing that he surely did not want to analyze.  
  
"HIS feelings for ME are of no consequence. To me..He is everything. The only father I have ever known. I will not betray him."  
  
//So loyal. And so pathetic. Your love is your weakness, young one//  
  
"Perhaps. Or perhaps it is my greatest strength." With that, Obi-Wan closed his eyes on the sith. Calmness had descended upon him. He was at peace with his fate. He would not turn. He would die.  
  
He spared a fleeting thought to wonder if his master would care. It didn't really matter though. His love for Qui-Gon had saved him this night. It did not matter if that love was not returned. His love would carry him into death, and into the force beyond. If not for that love he may have been tempted to embrace the darkness so solicitously offered.  
  
His thoughts turned to Qui-Gon again. What was the sith's plan? Would he go after Qui-Gon? He decided not to center on his anxieties. There was nothing he could do about it. Qui-Gon was a jedi master. He could take care of himself.  
  
It also calmed him greatly to know that should his master not survive, that he would be there to greet him and welcome him into the force.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Disgusted by the calm acceptance surrounding the knight, Sideous sought to shatter that peace. He would not give up so easily.  
  
Kenobi's eyes were closed now, seemingly in meditation. He removed his hand from the young mans throat and looked to the monitors. The palace was coming to life as the suns first rays fell.  
  
He saw Jinn and his padawan having what appeared to be a heart to heart (gag) on one monitor. However, his eyes were drawn to the flurry of movement on another as the queen's handmaidens began to attend her.  
  
Inspiration struck, as he turned once more to his young captive. His voice was deceptively serene as he spoke.  
  
"So ready to die, young one? I wonder.... would you be so eager if I were to tell you what I plan to do to your young queen."  
  
He was instantly gratified as a sharp spike of fear and anger reverberated through the force. It was of course quickly suppressed, but the damage had been done. He had found a new outlet to use against the knight.  
  
Sideous could also feel determination and he listened closely as the knight finally spoke.  
  
"She is stronger than she looks." Still that damned defiance. However, he could almost taste the carefully concealed fear threatening to break through that calm facade.  
  
"We shall see." The smile he favored the knight with could only be described as hideous. It broadened considerably as he noticed the minute shiver that worked its way through that lean frame. He was looking forward to the night to come, but for now he had a summit to chair. Oh yes, and a brat to take care of.  
  
He spoke with Kemar briefly before returning to the knight. He reached with alarming gentleness to stroke the sweat-matted hair from the knight's eyes before speaking.  
  
"Until later my young apprentice."  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	10. Default Chapter

Anakin walked doggedly along behind his master. They had been going from ship to ship at the spaceport interrogating the various species of bounty hunters. None were too happy about being grounded and even less happy about having to deal with the jedi. They were getting nowhere, and he could sense his master's frustration.  
  
He wasn't having any fun at all. For some reason he had expected his first mission to be a bit more adventurous. He hadn't done anything other than follow Qui-Gon around all day. That in itself was proving to be tiresome as Qui-Gon seemed to have forgotten how much shorter his padawan's legs were in comparison to his own.  
  
It was almost time for mid meal and he was tired and hungry. He hoped they would be going back to the palace to eat and rest, and possibly a visit with Padme. He let his thoughts wander as he followed behind his master. Their conversation earlier this morning had disturbed him greatly. He hadn't realized the depth of feeling his master had held and still held for Obi-Wan.  
  
It made him feel very insecure, as if his place with Qui-Gon was threatened. He did not like that feeling at all. Qui-Gon was his master now.  
  
As they often did, his thoughts once again turned to Padme. He was still unsure of the nature of her relationship with Obi-Wan. He did however know one thing; if Obi-Wan Kenobi had taken advantage of his queen in any way. there WOULD be hell to pay.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Chancellor Palpatine excused himself from the swarming mass of senators and politicians at the banquet table. The summit would reconvene in an hour's time. In the meantime, he had some personal business to attend to.  
  
Once the door to his temporary private office closed behind him, he let any trace of false sincerity slip from his features. He did not have time to waste. Immediately he cast out with his senses, looking for the presence of Anakin Skywalker.  
  
Being jedi, the boy was not hard to find. He had a strong force signature. Though only slightly stronger than the master who discovered him and certainly not as strong as the young man he hoped would soon call him master.  
  
Slowly, so as not to alert either the padawan or the master to his presence he extended gossamer fine tendrils of dark energy towards the boy's consciousness. He thought perhaps he was being over cautious, being as the pair was virtually surrounded by dark energy originating from the disgruntled bounty hunters. However, one cannot be too careful. It was imperative that the master not sense that anything was amiss.  
  
Palpatine was pleasantly surprised as he permeated the boy's consciousness. He could sense conflicting emotions of fear, jealousy and insecurity each fighting for supremacy within the boys mind.  
  
Curious. Did the master not sense the boy's emotions? Why would he really? Jinn has always been blind, especially where his padawans were concerned.  
  
~ It's a wonder they let the man retain his master status ~ He thought with more than a little amusement as he focused more intently on Anakin Skywalker.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Anakin was so lost in his thoughts that when the first wave of nausea hit, it caught him totally off guard. He closed his eyes and moaned softly as his hand reached for something to steady himself against.  
  
Distantly he heard his master calling to him. He decidedly ignored him as his insides lurched uncertainly. He dared not move for fear of the contents of his rather large breakfast spilling out on to his boots.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes, as the spell seemed to have passed only to find Qui-Gon kneeling before him looking very worried.  
  
"Anakin, are you all right?"  
  
"I don't feel to well, master." Which was an understatement. He wondered if he looked as green as he felt.  
  
"You don't look too good either." Anakin could sense that his master was torn between taking him back to the palace or continuing on with the investigation. Though it bothered him that Qui-Gon should even have to think about it, he decided to make it easy on his master.  
  
"Why don't you continue, Master. I can make it back to the palace by myself." His reasons were not entirely pure of course. If he were lucky his path would cross with the lovely queen. He would make sure of it.  
  
"Oh, I don't know Anakin.." Qui-Gon started.  
  
"Master. I'm not a baby. I can find my way back just fine." Anakin tried, successfully he thought, no to sound indignant.  
  
After a quiet moment of contemplation Qui-Gon said, "Alright padawan. But I want you to go straight to our rooms and lie down. You are to rest. Got it?"  
  
"Yes, master." Anakin said with a bit of a sigh, but still determined to run into the queen.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Qui-Gon watched his padawan go until he was out of sight. He had felt Anakin's mixed emotions, but had wanted to see if the boy could master them on his own. He wasn't sure where all these conflicting emotions were coming from. Surely there was more to it than a fleeting jealousy of Obi- Wan. He decided to make a point of reassuring the boy again of his place both with him and with the order. Later.  
  
Qui-Gon turned and walked towards the next hanger. His steps slowed as he cleared the entryway. He had felt something, some fleeting familiarity. He continued towards the ship slowly and stopped all together at the bottom of the boarding ramp.  
  
He closed his eyes and allowed the force to flow through him. It sang of Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan had been here. His force signature was faint, but unmistakable.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Shar'tel cursed his luck yet again. Not only did he not get the 500,000 credits for the young jedi, he had barely escaped with his life. He also could not recall ever being so terrified in his entire life.  
  
He had made it to his ship in record time after fleeing the darkness of the catacombs. He had fired up his ship, ignoring any protocol regarding pre- flight or take off procedures. His only focus was getting as far away from Naboo as possible.  
  
So intent was he on his escape that he did not notice the force field blocking this exit until it was almost too late. Coming back to himself slowly, he became aware of the constant beeping of his com unit. It was then that he was informed of the mandatory grounding of all flights pending jedi investigation.  
  
Investigation of what he didn't need to ask. Oh, this was just getting better and better. He didn't think things could get much worse. Until now.  
  
He looked out the view port from his cockpit at the rather large intense jedi that was currently preparing to board his ship. Bracing himself for what was to come, he strode forward to meet the jedi halfway.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Obi-Wan reached for the force, finding it barely within his grasp. It had been about 12 hours since he had last been injected with the force suppressor. He knew another injection would be coming soon.  
  
He opened his eyes a crack, and sure enough he saw Kemar preparing a hypo- spray. He knew he had to act now or he would lose any chance of escape. Although he was weak, he wasn't nearly as weak as he was pretending to be. He had done his best since Sideous had left to conserve his energy and focus on his situation.  
  
He had examined in detail everything that had occurred since he had awoken the previous evening. He knew that if there was the slightest chance of escape that it would have to be when Sideous was gone. The sith was entirely too aware of his abilities, force suppressed or not, to let him gain any type of advantage.  
  
As preposterous as it was, he could not help but feel that there was something familiar about the sith lord. Something in his movements, his mannerisms that was fleeting and akin to a name or a word on the tip of his tongue. Familiar but very hard to grasp.  
  
His thoughts were drawn back to the present as Kemar approached. He had tried appealing to the assistant earlier, to no avail. The assistant's fear of his master had been too strong to penetrate. Instead he decided to try a different approach. He spoke pleadingly and almost inaudibly as Kemar stepped closer.  
  
"Please. Water. I need.."  
  
Kemar stopped uncertainly, apparently debating whether or not he should comply with the jedi's request. Seeing this, Obi-Wan spoke again.  
  
"Please?"  
  
Kemar moved to the same small cooling unit that contained the force suppressant and sedatives. He filled a small plastic container with the cool clear liquid and turned back to approach the jedi.  
  
He moved cautiously as if expecting that Obi-Wan would try something. In response, Obi-Wan let his head fall back against the table, seemingly in exhaustion. Sideous had left him in an upright position facing the monitors. Allowing him to watch those he loved, yet completely helpless to do much of anything else.  
  
"Please, I need.." His words were barely a whisper now and he let his eyes slide closed once again.  
  
Within seconds he felt the cup pressed to his lips. He had never tasted anything so wonderfully pleasant and cool in his entire life. He drank greedily and relished the coolness of the water that broke free of the cup and ran freely down his chin and neck.  
  
The cup was quickly removed only to return more cautiously, allowing him only a small amount at a time. When the cup was empty he allowed himself a small sigh. He opened his eyes to mere slits and made as if to speak again. Kemar held the hypo-spray ready, yet leaned in to hear the knight's words.  
  
With a quickness that only a jedi could possess, Obi-Wan brought his head forward with all the strength he could muster. He heard a sickening crack as his forehead connected with Kemar's nose. The assistant was dead before he hit the ground. The force of the impact sending fragments of bone into his brain.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	11. Default Chapter

I'm just so nice to you guys :) This is a really long post. I couldn't justify breaking it up. It would destroy the momentum, and I couldn't have that. This is my first attempt at any type of action...so be nice.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shar'tel entered the passenger area of his ship at the exact same moment that Qui-Gon entered from an opposite entrance. Their eyes locked and silence reined as each man sized up the other.  
  
Qui-Gon's eyes never left the bounty hunter's as he purposefully walked to the exact seat that Obi-Wan had been strapped to. His hands trembled slightly as he reached to grasp the back of the seat.  
  
He took a moment to center himself as conflicting emotions of anger and outrage threatened to overwhelm him. Something told him he would not get what he sought if he dealt with this man in anger. A quick force scan also alerted him to the folly of using any type of mind trick as well.  
  
Trusting in the force to guide him, Qui-Gon spoke plainly with no threat or malice in his tone.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
Shar'tel said nothing as he considered the man before him. He could play dumb and pretend that he had no idea what the jedi was talking about. But they both knew that he did. He wasn't sure how the jedi knew that, but he did.  
  
Now though, how was he going to handle this? He could be facing some serious criminal charges when all is said and done. Though he felt guilty about the young jedi, self-preservation was his top priority. He decided not to lie, but he had to tread carefully.  
  
"Gone." He said matter of factly.  
  
"Where?!" Qui-Gon was doing his best to remain calm, but he was starting to feel desperate-as if time were running out.  
  
That sense of desperation was not lost on Shar'tel. He stood watching the jedi curiously. His next question was based solely on that curiosity.  
  
"You jedi aren't' so calm and serene when it comes to one of your own, are you?"  
  
He watched as fire flared briefly in azure eyes, it was quickly replaced with anguish. Qui-Gon was clearly uncomfortable with his emotions on display, but again the force was urging him on.  
  
"Please. He is my son." Qui-Gon did not feel the need to relay the actual specifics of his relationship to Obi-Wan. For all intents and purposes, Obi- Wan was his son in all ways that mattered.  
  
Shar'tel could tell that the anguish in the man's eyes was real. But he was still undecided. His good intentions now would not make up for his previous actions. He sighed. His conscience would not let him rest. He knew that if it were his own son in the boys position he would be just as desperate. Strained relationship or not.  
  
Qui-Gon spoke again, sensing that the bounty hunter had reached a decision. "Where is he?"  
  
"Not so fast jedi. I will tell you what you want to know, but I want something in return."  
  
Shar'tel was surprised at how quickly the jedi answered with, "Anything."  
  
"I want off this planet. Now. And your word that I will not be brought up on charges."  
  
"Done." I was spoken quickly, but honestly. Shar'tel had no doubt that the jedi would keep his word. It was a small price to pay really, for the love of a son. "Tell me."  
  
He motioned for Qui-Gon to follow him to the communications console. He heard the jedi gasp as he replayed the message from the dark lord. However, that was nothing compared to the reaction he got when the location of the drop off was revealed. He thought the jedi was likely to suffer whiplash.  
  
Stormy blue eyes met his, and Shar'tel could only be thankful that he had not had to come to blows with this man. He stood silent as Qui-Gon regarded him. He never noticed the quick yet efficient mind probe that was administered. He was telling the truth. He knew that, and after a moment so did the jedi.  
  
Qui-Gon spoke as he turned to leave. "You are cleared for take off. Leave now. I trust our paths will not cross again."  
  
Shar'tel did not misread the threat inherent in those words. Still, he called out to the jedi. "Wait."  
  
That was the last thing Qui-Gon wanted to do. But he stopped, allowing his impatience to show.  
  
He watched as Shar'tel opened a compartment under the console. There was no mistaking the object that the bounty hunter now held in his hands. Qui- Gon walked slowly back to the console. He took the lightsaber in his hands gently, as if it were made of glass. He held it reverently as time seemed to stand still for a moment.  
  
His lightsaber. The one he thought never to see again. The one he had thought lost in his battle with the sith. His heart swelled in both pride and shame as he realized that Obi-Wan must have used his saber to defeat the sith and had been carrying it as his own ever since.  
  
~Force, what a fool I've been~ he thought.  
  
That Obi-Wan would continue to carry HIS saber, after all that he had done and not done spoke volumes to Qui-Gon. Never in his life had he felt such shame for his own actions. It was almost unbearable.  
  
Turning away from his own feelings, he focused on the man before him. There was no way he could express his range of emotions. He felt gratitude, disgust, anger, hope, outrage...and so much more for this man. Turning his back to the hunter he asked one final question.  
  
"Did you hurt him?"  
  
Shar'tel rightly understood the importance of this question. Thank the Gods he had the right answer. The consequences of the wrong one did not bear thinking about.  
  
"No, I did not."  
  
Sensing the truth, Qui-Gon let that small relief infuse him as he we walked from the ship and headed back towards the palace.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Anakin was feeling much better by the time he reached the palace, much to his delight. Going back to help Qui-Gon with the investigation did not occur to him at all. He had a new mission at this moment..... to find his queen.  
  
The only problem was that he had no idea where Padme was. He wandered leisurely around the palace, hoping to bump into her. Somehow he was not surprised to end up at the beautiful mural with the mysterious waterfall.  
  
He lingered for a moment before deciding, what the heck. He walked to the waterfall, turned, and pressed his entire body to the wall. Not expecting anything to happen, he was surprised when the wall gave way. He was dumped unceremoniously on his backside as the panel he fell through promptly closed, taking all traces of light with it.  
  
Anakin stood up slowly and dusted himself off. He felt the wall before him for any traces of the secret panel. Nothing. Never one to be scared of the dark, he stretched out with his senses. He could see nothing with his eyes, but he could sense the maze of tunnels all around him. He started forward; intent on exploring whatever mysteries they had to offer.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Chancellor Palpatine approached the mural with an expression of satisfaction. It had been entirely too easy to lead the boy here, so caught up in young love was the padawan.  
  
He sensed no fear in the padawan, only a sense of adventure as he moved further into the darkness. He waited until he was sure the boy was well on his way before stepping into the darkness himself.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Qui-Gon could not escape the feeling of deja-vous as he entered the secret passageway behind the waterfalls on the north side of the palace.  
  
The last time he'd entered these tunnels he'd had Obi-Wan at his side. They had helped the queen successfully infiltrate and reclaim the palace from the viceroy.  
  
Funny. He had been calm then. He'd had the weight of a world, literally, on his shoulders and he'd been calm. Now though, he was anything but.  
  
His Obi-Wan was in terrible danger. If he were correct in his assumptions, that danger could very well be a fate much worse than death.  
  
Qui-Gon had no doubt that the dark cloaked figure who had put the bounty on his Obi-Wan was a Sith. He had known that the remaining sith would emerge eventually; always two there are, no more no less. Until now though, there had been speculation as to which remained-the master or the apprentice?  
  
There was no question in Qui-Gon's mind that the remaining sith was indeed the master. It also stood to reason that the master would need a new apprentice. Qui-Gon's blood ran cold at the thought. That would never happen. He knew without a doubt that Obi-Wan would not turn. That thought only served to increase his pace and his desperation. Once the sith realized the futility of his efforts to turn Obi-Wan-he would more than likely kill him.  
  
Qui-Gon could not allow that to happen. He could not imagine his life without Obi-Wan in it. Though he had been doing exactly that this past year, he had always known that Obi-Wan was out there. Somewhere. That was no longer enough. He wanted Obi-Wan back in his life.  
  
He wrapped himself tightly within the force, masking his presence, as he proceeded deeper into the tunnels.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Obi-Wan sighed in frustration. He could feel the force within him now, but was still having trouble manipulating it. He had tried several times to release the manacles binding him. To no avail.  
  
He did not know how long it would be before Sideous returned, but he sensed he did not have much time. He closed his eyes, forcing away his anxieties. He centered himself within the force, comforted by the familiar presence.  
  
Reaching out with his mind he pictured the locking mechanism with the manacles. He smiled when he heard a soft click. His feet were free. Moving his focus to his wrists he was startled by a soft gasp. His eyes flew open to meet the wide-eyed stare of Anakin Skywalker.  
  
Time seemed to hang suspended as Obi-Wan and Anakin stared at each other in shock. In reality it was only seconds, and Obi-Wan's eyes shifted behind Anakin as if expecting Qui-Gon to be there. When it became apparent that he was not, he finally spoke.  
  
"Anakin, where is Qui-Gon?"  
  
Anakin moved forward slowly, seemingly still in shock.  
  
"He...he's at the spaceport." His tone was uncertain, as was the look he favored the knight with.  
  
Obi-Wan realized the sight he must present. He was clad in only black leggings. Dried sweat and grime clung to his skin, which still showed evidence of his torture. His hair hung limply about his face and his hands were still bound above his head.  
  
His ability to feel and sense the force was returning rapidly. He could feel a steady surge of power building within him. The sheer strength of it surprised him, but he quickly attributed it to a side effect of being force suppressed for so long. He had no reason to think otherwise.  
  
"Anakin. I don't know how you found your way here. I'm not even sure where here is, but it's not safe. We need to get out of here now."  
  
"We're under the palace. I..I found a secret passageway." Anakin's tone remained uncertain. As he spoke he took in his surroundings and continued to move steadily towards Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan was aware of a slight disturbance within the force as Anakin approached. He did not sense outright darkness. It was more of an uncertainty within the force; it felt as if both darkness and light were vying for dominance within the boy. Obi-Wan was startled by the gray aura that seemed to surround him. The fact that he could see all this so clearly was also a bit of a surprise. He'd not had this ability before.  
  
The course of his thoughts took less than a few seconds and his attention remained on Anakin as he slowly advanced.  
  
The force was coursing through him now. It was almost electric in its intensity. He could easily free his wrists now, but the force was urging him otherwise.  
  
"Anakin. I need you to help me. Can you release the manacles?"  
  
Obi-Wan ruthlessly crushed his impatience. Obviously the force was willing this for a reason. Obi-Wan watched as Anakin cocked his head to one side. The boy's uncertainty mingled with a contemplative gaze as he studied Obi- Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan could only watch as a various array of emotions played themselves out within the boy's eyes. Finally, after an all too long hesitation, he heard the small click of the lock releasing him.  
  
Anakin regarded him speculatively before speaking, his tone somewhat accusatory, "You could have done that."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled, "Yes. I could have." He moved past Anakin and began rummaging through various boxes and containers hoping to find his light saber.  
  
"Then why the game?" Anakin sounded impudent, as was his intention.  
  
"This is no game, padawan." Obi-Wan spoke matter-of-factly and used the boys title to remind him of his place. "The force is testing you. Perhaps you should look within for why?"  
  
"Perhaps you should just mind your own business. You are not my master." Anakin was beginning to rethink his decision to help the knight. The force had urged him to do the right thing, and he had relented. But it had not been his first instinct.  
  
Obi-Wan stopped rummaging and turned to the boy before him.  
  
"Take care Anakin. Your thoughts betray you. This is not the time or the place to indulge such dark thoughts."  
  
Anakin for his part seemed slightly taken aback that his thoughts had been so easily read. He quickly checked his shields and found them still firmly in place.  
  
Obi-Wan flashed him a quick smirk, letting him know that action had not gone unnoticed either.  
  
Anakin stood silently seething as Obi-Wan abandoned hope of finding his light saber. It was gone. It saddened him deeply, knowing that he had lost the last piece he had left of his master. He would mourn later. If there was a later. He was not entirely certain he would yet survive this.  
  
He felt a desperate need to leave this place, where he had been held captive and tortured. The darkness of it quite literally and figuratively seemed to be closing in around him. There were three tunnels that emptied into the antechamber. All he had to do was pick one.  
  
"Come on, we're getting out of here. Now." He moved towards Anakin urging him back towards the tunnel that had brought him there.  
  
As they approached, a cloaked figure as black as the shadows it came from detached from the tunnel wall, halting them in their tracks. Obi-Wan immediately stepped in front of Anakin and pressed them back a few steps.  
  
"My, but you are a resourceful one my young knight." The oily voice sounded vaguely amused, but Obi-Wan could clearly hear the controlled rage simmering beneath the façade.  
  
"This is unexpected indeed," Sideous said as he looked to Kemar's lifeless form with disgust. "But then again, I would expect nothing less from..." his words trailed off as his gaze fell to Anakin. With an eerily haunting smile he continued speaking, returning his gaze to Obi-Wan. "..a knight of your stature."  
  
Anakin did not miss the mocking nature of the words or the glare that was directed at him. Like Obi-Wan he too could feel the darkness closing in around him. It was a darkness much more powerful than anything he'd ever felt before. It was intoxicating, it was all consuming, and it was suffocating. Suddenly feeling very claustrophobic, he instinctively reached for the reassuring presence of his master.  
  
Obi-Wan felt the surge of dark energy directed at Anakin less than a full second before Sideous crudely severed the training bond. He was not quick enough to prevent it, but he did his best to ease the shock and soothe the ragged edges of the torn bond. Still, Anakin crumpled to the ground holding his head in his hands, gasping in pain.  
  
"Now, now. I couldn't have that young one. It seems my hands are quite full at the moment. It just wouldn't do to have an overprotective master hovering about." Sideous said, totally uncaring of Anakins pain.  
  
Obi-Wan had crouched next to Anakin and was regarding him with a small amount of worry. At the sith's words both regarded him with a glare of contempt. It went unnoticed as the sith continued.  
  
"Time is of the essence, young one." This time his words were directed at Obi-Wan. "You have a decision to make."  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn tried to quiet his ragged breathing as he sat slumped in darkness against the tunnel wall. He had managed to bring the pain in his head down to a level where he could once again think.  
  
He had been traversing the tunnels for several moments before he encountered a force field a few hundred yards in from the entrance. Any non- force sensitive would not have sensed anything other than a powerful urge to turn back or to take one of the many other tunnels leading away from this one.  
  
It was a strong force field. Qui-Gon himself had had a strong urge to turn away and explore another tunnel. But he was not a jedi master for nothing, and he easily read the dark energy feeding the force field.  
  
He had only preceded a few steps when he had dropped to his knees in excruciating pain. His training bond with Anakin had been severed. His thoughts raced as he tried to slow his breathing and regain his center. The sith was on to him, and now Anakin was in danger as well. He could not feel anything from Anakin, but he refused to believe that the boy could be dead. He only knew he had to hurry. Time was running out, for all of them.  
  
His steps were silent as he continued. The torn bond was throbbing in his head and was distracting him more than he would have liked. Now he had two padawan's to worry about.  
  
~Force help me if I have to choose one over the other~ he thought.  
  
He heard the indistinct murmur of voices echoing from the tunnel walls. Up ahead he could see the faint glow of flickering light. He moved cautiously forward, wrapping himself tighter within the force. He was within hearing distance now, but he couldn't see anything without stepping into the light and giving away his presence. He lingered in the shadows, just beyond the flickering torchlights. Waiting for the appropriate time to make his presence known.  
  
He closed his eyes in an effort to again center himself. He had almost achieved it when he heard the unmistakable voice of his former padawan. That beautiful lilting accent that was unique only to Obi-Wan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I've made my decision. I will not turn." Obi-Wan said firmly as he stood protectively in front of Anakin, who was still slightly whimpering on the ground behind him.  
  
"Yes, so you've said." Sideous said with an impatient sigh. "However there is more than just yourself to consider now." He looked to Anakin meaningfully.  
  
Obi-Wan felt as if his entire body was ablaze with the force, just waiting for him to set it free. He was not sure why, but he felt extremely confident. This level of confidence in his abilities was entirely foreign to him. He wasn't sure where it came from, but he liked it. It gave him hope that he may just be able to get himself and Anakin out of this alive.  
  
"So there is," Obi-Wan said as he half turned to regard Anakin. Turning back to the sith he spoke again. "Anakin. I want you to get up." When the boy slowly complied he continued.  
  
"I want you to leave us and go back the way you came."  
  
Anakin looked uncertainly back and forth between Obi-Wan and the sith. When he didn't move Obi-Wan spoke again causing him to flinch.  
  
"Now! Move!" When Anakin began to slowly move towards the tunnel entrance Obi-Wan turned his full attention back to the sith.  
  
"It's me you want. Let's finish this now." Obi-Wan spoke with a calmness and surety that surprised even himself.  
  
"Very well," Sideous said as he kept track of Anakin's progress out of the corner of his eye. "But unlike you, I am not above using an 'innocent' as a bargaining chip." He spoke mockingly with an emphasis on the word innocent.  
  
All in the chamber could feel the powerful surge of dark energy that was being harnessed. Anakin froze in his tracks as three things happened at once.  
  
Sideous flung an arm at Anakin, sending electric blue force lightening crackling towards him; Qui-Gon Jinn came out of nowhere throwing himself at Anakin, sending them both to the ground; and Obi-Wan Kenobi stepped easily in front of them, arm outstretched and caught the unharnessed energy in the palm of his hand.  
  
The tableau held for seconds and everyone except for Obi-Wan held an almost comical expression of shock on their face. Obi-Wan withdrew his arm slightly then pushed the energy back towards the sith. The force of it sent Sideous stumbling backwards and the sith almost lost his balance.  
  
The silence that fell after the last crackle of energy dissipated was almost deafening. It was a full 30 seconds before Sideous finally broke it.  
  
"I knew it" Upon reflection later, those present would question the wonder in that gravelly voice. "You are the one."  
  
Obi-Wan for his part looked a little confused. He looked to his outstretched arm and slowly lowered it. He then looked to the sith and behind him to Anakin and Qui-Gon.  
  
He met his master's gaze for a moment. It had been so long since he'd seen this man in person. He searched the blue depths cautiously, looking for disappointment or reproval. All of a sudden he felt like that 13-year-old that had been rejected time and again. As usual, Qui-Gon's expression was inscrutable.  
  
His mind was flooded with all the horrible images forced upon him in his captivity. Qui-Gon's disapproving glare, his harsh words, the cold demeanor. He knew that they weren't all real. But some of them were. He couldn't differentiate at the moment. Much to the sith's delight, Obi- Wan's confidence and surety all but disappeared upon the arrival of Qui-Gon Jinn.  
  
Obi-Wan let his eyes slide from Qui-Gon's down to the ground, before turning to face the sith once again.  
  
"Let them go." He said.  
  
Sideous regarded the knight speculatively before speaking.  
  
"They will not be harmed. On one condition." Recovered form his earlier shock, Sideous was more adamant than ever to claim the knight as his apprentice. "You must come to me willingly."  
  
Obi-Wan slumped his shoulders, feigning defeat. He had no intention of submitting to the sith, but he had to insure Anakin and Qui-Gon's safety first. He had felt the power he was capable of wielding, but the dark energy had only been directed at Anakin. He was not sure he would have been as effective if the sith had chosen to reveal the full strength of his power.  
  
Obi-Wan allowed the very real anguish and vulnerability he felt to show on his face. With one last look to his master he moved to Sideous, his head lowered in submission.  
  
"Obi-Wan, No!..." Qui-Gon started.  
  
"Silence! The sith roared, causing Anakin to flinch again.  
  
Sideous turned his full attention to the young man before him.  
  
"Kneel, child." He said almost, almost gently. When Obi-Wan complied he continued.  
  
"Will you give yourself to me freely?"  
  
"I will," Obi-Wan whispered softly.  
  
"Will you embrace the darkness that awaits you?"  
  
"I will," softer than before.  
  
"Then rise my young apprentice and face your new master."  
  
Obi-Wan slowly and with less than his customary grace, rose to his feet head still lowered. As his new master lifted his chin he was again struck by a familiarity that he couldn't place.  
  
When his eyes met those of the sith, he shuddered at the feral grin that split that hideous countenance. He could do this, he had to. He would end this today.  
  
"You are mine now," said Sideous.  
  
"Yes, master." Was the flat response.  
  
Qui-Gon watched the whole scene in horror, almost oblivious to Anakin beside him. The entire scene was surreal and he felt as if time itself had stopped. His Obi-Wan, his child of the light had given himself over to darkness. Willingly.  
  
He could only watch as Obi-Wan turned to face him, eyes chillingly blank and emotionless. Qui-Gon knew there were rites of passage and ceremonies to perform before Obi-Wan would be considered a true apprentice of the darkness, but he had just taken the first step by willingly submitting to the sith.  
  
He watched with barely veiled repulsion as the sith approached the knight from behind, wrapping a possessive arm around his waist and holding him. From over Obi-Wan's shoulder he smiled at Qui-Gon as he urged the knight towards the tunnel in which Qui-Gon had entered.  
  
Taking Obi-Wan with him, the sith left, leaving him with these final words. "Until next time, Master Jinn. And there WILL be a next time."  
  
Qui-Gon could not speak past the lump that had formed in his throat. He sat helplessly and watched as the sith disappeared into the darkness-taking his Obi-Wan with him.  
  
How could he have been so wrong? He had been so sure that Obi-Wan would not turn. He was so lost in his own misconceptions that he did not see the real purpose behind what Obi-Wan had done. Far longer than it should have taken for him to realize the truth, he did. Obi-Wan had been trying to protect him and Anakin. He had given himself over to the sith, to save him. He was becoming entirely too familiar with shame these days. Again, he had underestimated Obi-Wan and in doing so had let him down again.  
  
Not knowing how long he sat there, Qui-Gon finally came to life.  
  
"Anakin, can you find your way back to the palace?" There was an urgency in his voice that would not be denied.  
  
"I ...I think so, master." He sounded uncertain, but determined as well.  
  
"Good, go quickly. Find Captain Panaka and get security down here immediately." Qui-Gon was on his feet and urging Anakin towards the tunnels.  
  
"Where are you going?" Anakin asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm going after Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon did not wait for a reaction as he whirled and headed down the same tunnel the sith had taken Obi-Wan.  
  
He did not get very far when he sensed a massive disturbance in the force. He ran quickly forward, his heart in his throat. He could not let Obi-Wan down. Not again.  
  
He had just about reached the entrance to the ledge behind the waterfalls when he was hit by the most powerful force shove he had ever and would ever feel. He was slammed full force into the hard tunnel wall. The wind was knocked from him and he slid slowly to the ground gasping for air. The seconds ticked by as he struggled to gain control of his breathing and to get to his knees. Still shaking, he finally managed to get to his feet. He moved unsteadily towards the opening. The urgency that had driven him seemed to have left. It worried him greatly.  
  
The sound of the waterfalls hit him with a deafening roar as he emerged from the passageway. His heart, which had never really left his throat, suddenly plummeted to the depths of his stomach as his eyes fell upon the crumpled form of his precious Obi-Wan.  
  
To Be Continued.........  
  
  
  
A/N Okay, you are now caught up to the readers at TF.N :) Hope you enjoyed the nice long post. This was probably the hardest post of the entire fic for me to write, so as usual I would appreciate feedback. That goes for you lurkers out there too :) Thanks so much to those of you who have reviewed faithfully as well. I'll post the next part as soon as it is done. 


	12. Default Chapter

Thank you so much for the response to the previous chapter. It was by far my most challenging one thus far. It was nice and long wasn't it? You may recall way back when that I said that I would be stopping when it was a good place to stop. That may mean some chapters are longer than others. Yup, there had to be a catch. This chapter is shorter than the last, but it was a good place to break. I'm sure you will enjoy it though, alteast I hope you do :) Be sure to let me know.  
  
  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````  
  
Qui-Gon sat wearily in one of the many comfortable chairs that occupied the waiting area outside the palace infirmary. The last few hours had been chaotic to say the least.  
  
He looked around him at the many worried and weary faces that, like him, awaited word of Obi-Wan's condition. The room was filled with off duty security personnel, kitchen staff, grounds keepers, and pilots from Naboo's air defense. He allowed himself a small smile. People had always been drawn to his Obi-Wan. The boy probably had at least one friend on every planet they had ever been to. And of course, there was the queen.  
  
Amidala sat to his left, her face solemn and pale. She was dressed casually and comfortably for a change. Gone was the elaborate headdress, gown, and make-up. Her hair looked as if it had been pulled back quickly, in an effort to just get it out of her face. She looked extremely young and vulnerable.  
  
Her feet were curled under her and her hands were clasped tightly in her lap. He noticed that they trembled slightly and every few moments she would close her eyes and take a deep breath, slowly letting it out through parted lips.  
  
He knew exactly how she felt. He'd been employing every calming technique known to the jedi since Obi-Wan had been taken from his arms. He looked to Anakin, who sat silent vigil next to the queen. The palace healers had checked him over and assured Qui-Gon that the boy was in no danger of psychic shock from the severed bond. He would have to thank Obi-Wan for that.  
  
Healer Okara had told him that if Obi-Wan had not intervened, his padawan would most likely be comatose. Anakin's young system could not have handled such a shock on it's own. The boy seemed none the worse for the wear though. His only concern was for the young woman next to him.  
  
Qui-Gon let his head fall back and rest against the wall. This was the first moment he'd had to himself since the hordes of security and healers had descended upon him and Obi-Wan.  
  
He had spent hours debriefing palace security, the council, and finally the queen on the specifics surrounding Obi-Wan's disappearance and subsequent recovery. It had kept him busy. He had time to think now, and to worry. There was nothing he could do but wait. Qui-Gon had always prided himself on his patience. Now, he wondered where the sith it had gone off to.  
  
The room was quiet, everyone seemingly lost in their own thoughts. Qui-Gon was no different. He let himself go back to that terrible moment. The moment his heart had almost stopped at the sight of his beloved Obi-Wan.  
  
(Flashback/memory sequence)  
  
The air was charged with that same static energy that had permeated the antechamber only moments before. There was no sign of the sith.  
  
Qui-Gon had felt a disturbance within the force before he had been thrown backwards into the tunnel. He wasn't sure what had happened, but it looked as if Obi-Wan had been on the losing end.  
  
He could hear his heart pounding loudly in his ears, rivaling the roar of the waterfall. His padawan lay sprawled before him, face down. His right arm extended as if reaching for something...or someone.  
  
Qui-Gon approached slowly, gathering the force and extending it outward toward Obi-Wan. He could sense that Obi-Wan was still alive, but hurt. Badly. His breathing was shallow and labored and Qui-Gon could sense various internal injuries and bleeding.  
  
Gingerly, he knelt, just looking at the beautiful broken creature before him. A fine mist of spray from the waterfall had settled upon the young body. The skin was cold and wet to the touch as Qui-Gon laid a gentle hand upon the knight's back. Frowning, he immediately removed his cloak and draped it over the prone figure.  
  
With exaggerated care the master carefully brushed the damp ginger hair away from the young face. His heart twisted painfully at the peaceful expression he saw there. Tears were threatening, and for once he did not try to hold them back. They ran freely down his face as he placed one large hand atop Obi-Wan's head and the other on his back; infusing all the warmth and healing he could offer. It wasn't much considering the extent of Obi-Wan's injuries.  
  
He tried reaching for the bond, but it would not open to him. It was still closed at Obi-Wan's end. Qui-Gon considered forcing his way through, but in the knights current condition he feared doing more harm than good.  
  
He felt completely helpless. There was nothing he could do. Or was there? Qui-Gon had never been an overly demonstrative person when it came to offering affection. It had always felt awkward to him. He had been forced to confront that and get past it since Anakin had come into his life.  
  
Looking back, he was startled to recall very few moments of shared physical intimacy with Obi-Wan. Sure there had been the occasional awkward embrace when the boy was younger. Eventually those had turned into a pat or a gentle squeeze to the shoulder. There were exceptions of course, most of which would revolve around an extremely stressful or trying mission. During those times, Qui-Gon would allow himself a guilt free embrace or a discreet caress to that lovely face.  
  
His epiphany, as they often do, caught him completely by surprise. HE had always been the one to pull away, to break the contact-to retreat. He searched his memories with new eyes. Time and again he saw Obi-Wan melting into his touch, savoring the brief contact. How could it be that he had never noticed the hurt in those changeable eyes as he pulled away? Qui-Gon barely noticed the sob that broke free of his throat and was devoured by the thunder of the waterfall. He had wronged this precious soul so many times.  
  
With a gentleness that belied a man of his stature and some impressive force manipulations, Qui-Gon managed to turn Obi-Wan over without further aggravating his injuries. He pulled the young man back against his chest, head resting against his shoulder. He wrapped the cloak tightly around the cold body, pressing a kiss to the ginger head.  
  
He wished he could do more, but if touch was all he could offer-he would do so gladly. He was weeping freely now. Tears disappearing into his beard unnoticed. He began rocking Obi-Wan back and forth gently; humming the only lullabye from his childhood that he could remember. It was a simple verse taught to all the little initiates upon entering the creche. It was meant to soothe the fears of the unknown and to offer comfort. He wasn't sure who he was trying to comfort now, himself or Obi-Wan. It didn't really matter.  
  
He cradled the unresponsive body to his own. Praying to the force and any Gods that chose to listen, to save this very special child. The child of his heart. The child of his soul.  
  
(end memory sequence)  
  
Qui-Gon opened his eyes, and was back in the waiting room. It had taken security far longer to find him and Obi-Wan than he thought necessary. It wasn't until Obi-Wan had been safely delivered into the hands of the healers, that he was informed that palace security had been otherwise occupied.  
  
When Chancellor Palpatine failed to return to reconvene the summit, an all out search of the palace and grounds had spread security teams thin. Thankfully, the Chancellor had been found in one piece-albeit extremely ill. Who would've known an allergy to Tavirian blowfish could be so debilitating?  
  
The hours passed slowly and the crowd in the waiting room began to wane. There was still no word. Qui-Gon noticed that Anakin had dozed off on the queen's shoulder. He debated on whether or not to carry the boy back to their rooms, but decided against it. He did not want to take the chance of being gone if word on Obi-Wan's condition came. He really didn't know how much more of this waiting he could take.  
  
A movement to his right caught his attention. He turned to look at the person who had just entered the waiting area, and froze in shock. She had recognized him immediately and moved her hand to her mouth in a distinct gesture for him to remain silent. Smiling, she moved past him and approached his padawan and the queen. Amidala's expression moved from startled to pleased as she smiled at the woman before her.  
  
She knelt before the pair and stared at the sleeping boy for a long moment before speaking.  
  
"Ani?" When there was no response she spoke again, louder. "Anakin? Wake up, Ani."  
  
A deep breath, and eyelashes began to flutter. Anakin blinked several times before realizing the vision before him was not a dream. His eyes went comically wide as he stared into the smiling face of Shmi Skywalker.  
  
"Mom!" He flew from his chair and into the waiting arms of his mother. "Is it really you? Are you really here?"  
  
"Yes, my Ani. I'm really here. Oh, it's so good to see you again." Her voice was quiet and Qui-Gon could hear the emotion behind her words.  
  
Mother and son held the embrace for long moments before Anakin finally pulled back to look at her. "How..when..I don't understand. What are you doing here?"  
  
Still holding her son, Shmi's eyes met those of the queen. The two shared a look and Shmi reached out her hand to grasp the queen's hand. Amidala met her half way and squeezed her hand in return. She then turned her attention back to her son. "I'm free, Ani." She said happily, pausing to let that sink in. "I have been for months."  
  
"Free? You're free?" Anakin looked shocked, as if he found her words hard to believe. When she nodded to indicate that she was in fact telling him the truth, he quickly embraced her again, nearly knocking her off her feet. She waited for him to regain his composure before settling him back into his chair so they could talk.  
  
"How?" Anakin said, his voice still conveying his shock. "How did this happen, mom? And why didn't you tell me?" That last question came out sounding a bit hurt.  
  
"Oh, Ani. I wanted to tell you. You've been through so much, I didn't want to interrupt your new life. I wanted to give you a chance to adjust, that's all." She ran her fingers through his spiked hair as she spoke. Qui-Gon noticed that she couldn't seem to stop touching him. "I've had some adjusting to do as well. Much has changed for me, Ani. I can't wait to tell you all about it."  
  
"I can't wait to hear it," Anakin said excitedly. "But first, tell me. Who convinced Watto to let you go? I never thought in a million years he'd let you go."  
  
Shmi looked to Amidala, seemingly asking for consent, before continuing. Anakin noticed none of this, but Qui-Gon had picked up on the silent communication between the two women.  
  
"He didn't let me go, Anakin. You know better than that. Watto doesn't do anything unless it's for profit."  
  
"Then how." Anakin asked confused.  
  
"He sold me, Ani" Shmi said calmly as if a human beings were bought and sold everyday. Point of fact, on some worlds, they were.  
  
"Sold you? To who?" Anakin was starting to sound a bit distressed now.  
  
"I had two buyers actually. It seemed they had to pool their money to afford Watto's price." Shmi sounded very nonplussed about the whole discussion, like it didn't bother her at all.  
  
"WHO MOM?" Anakin was getting frustrated by his mothers cavalier attitude and the fact that it didn't sound at all like is mother was actually free if Watto had sold her.  
  
"I'm getting to that, Anakin." She told him sweetly, but firmly. Indicating that he should remember whom he was talking to. "These two young people who bought me had no real use for a slave. So once the sale was complete I was handed the ownership papers and told I could do with them whatever I pleased."  
  
"Who would do that?" Anakin sounded really confused now.  
  
"Would you like to see the papers?" Shmi asked innocently.  
  
"Sure," Anakin was a bit suspicious himself by this point.  
  
Shmi removed a rather worn looking piece of actual parchment paper and handed it over to Anakin. It was like a bill of sale. Anakin skipped most of the details such as the physical description of his mother, her skills, any illnesses she may have had etc. and went straight to the bottom. Sold to: OBI-WAN KENOBI and AMIDALA NABERRIE.  
  
Anakin was completely unaware of his mouth hanging open and the wide eyed stare that seemed to have taken up residence on his face.  
  
Qui-Gon by this time had moved to stand behind his padawan and was just as shocked as Anakin was.  
  
Shmi, seeing her sons shock, quickly moved to reassure him. "It's okay, Ani. I'm free. I'm really free. Thanks to Obi-Wan and Padme." Anakin looked between the two women, finally noticing that there was a connection.  
  
Finally deciding to break into the conversation, Amidala spoke. "I wanted to tell you, Ani. But it wasn't my decision. When I heard that you were coming I sent a ship for your mother. I wanted to surprise you."  
  
Anakin looked to Amidala. There were definitely stars in his eyes as he quickly embraced her. "You did this? For me?" His voice was wondrous.  
  
"WE did this for you, Anakin. Obi-Wan had a lot to do with it. He set everything up and made the trip to Tatooine. We had to use our personal funds." She gripped Shmi's hand tighter to show that she thought nothing of doing so. "We cashed out our life savings and didn't look back. It was worth every credit." She said with a sincere smile.  
  
Qui-Gon could say nothing, such was the extent of his shock. He wondered away from the little gathering and numbly took his seat again. Obi-Wan never ceased to amaze him. He got no further in his musings as the door to the infirmary finally slid open to reveal Healer Okara.  
  
Everyone was on their feet in an instant. It was a race between Qui-Gon and Amidala to see who would reach the healer first. Qui-Gon of course was the first there to ask, "How is he?"  
  
"He is just going into the tank now. We could not put him in until he was stabilized. He's still in critical condition however, and he will need at least 4 days in the tank."  
  
"His injuries?" Amidala asked uncertainly, as if she was afraid to really know.  
  
"His condition is very serious, your highness. We almost lost him twice." Healer Okara was compassionate yet succinct in her diagnosis. "And he is not out of the woods yet. It's going to be a very long four days."  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.........  
  
  
  
A/N Shmi is just one of a few surprise visitors. Anakin is going to be very unpleasantly surprised at one of them :) There is still atleast one more action scene to come and some other questions will be answered as well. Also, there is one other person that knows of Obi's 'destiny'. Just a little sneak peek to keep you interested :)  
  
Sidenote: I don't usually do this, but for anyone who hasn't caught Cascadia's fic 'Remnants of the Mind' you are really missing out. It is a sequel to 'Silent Shattering' but you don't necessarily have to read that first. It is extremely well written and contains lots of Obi angst. Quick warning; 'SS' deals with attempted rape, and the sequel is Obi dealing with it and trying to go on with his life. There are no graphic details, it focuses mainly on Obi's emotions around the event and Qui trying his best to help his padawan deal with it. 


	13. Default Chapter

Sorry this was a bit longer in coming, but I'm writing as I go now. Believe it or not I started this fic in January! You folks have actually been getting 2 or 3 little posts all together in one big one. I now wish I'd spaced the updates a little bit farther apart than I did :) Those of you who don't care for Anakin are going to love this post-I hope. Obidala fans may not like this post, but give it a try and let me know what you think, okay?  
  
  
  
  
  
Anakin Skywalker absently counted the number of ceiling tiles in the palace infirmary for the thirty-sixth time in the last hour. Still three hundred and fifty-six. He sighed and turned his attention back to the semi-crowded waiting room.  
  
To his left sat the queen talking to one of her many handmaidens. She flashed him a small tired smile as she noticed his regard. He smiled back and waited for her to look away before looking to his right where his mother sat, quietly talking to his master.  
  
He hated being here. He was bored, tired, and hungry. Yet he could say none of that. How would it make him look? Three days he had been sitting here. Doing his best to look concerned and offering comfort whenever he could. Acting like he really cared was really getting to be quite exhausting. He had tried to care, knew that he should care, but he just couldn't.  
  
There had been some excitement the day before at least. He preferred that over this endless boredom of waiting. He was quite sure he was the only one to find pleasure in the incident, but that really didn't matter.  
  
Apparently Obi-Wan had gone into cardiac arrest and had to be pulled from the bacta. It was touch and go for a while, but late last night they had been able to put the knight back into the tank.  
  
The drama of the whole scene had no effect on him at all, but it did provide an opportunity for him to comfort the distraught queen. She had embraced him tightly and allowed him to hold her hand for hours as they sat awaiting word from the healers.  
  
When word finally came that Obi-Wan had once again been stabilized, Anakin did have the grace to feel ashamed of his disappointment. He KNEW his feelings were inappropriate, but he simply could not help them. He had tried to feel something for Obi-Wan. He should feel something-and not the something that he WAS feeling. Instead of being thankful to Obi-Wan for saving his life in the catacombs-he felt cheated.  
  
He could have done something, if Obi-Wan had given him the chance. HE was the 'chosen one'. He could have saved his master and himself. He wasn't quite sure what he would have done, but given the opportunity he was sure that he would have come up with something. Instead, Obi-Wan had to play the proud martyr.  
  
It didn't matter that he had been frozen with fear in the mere presence of the dark lord, or that he had almost wet his pants like a little crechling when that dark energy had focused its intensity directly at him. No, those details were filed so deeply in denial that they would never be recovered.  
  
Anakin knew he should be grateful to Obi-Wan for freeing his mother. Instead, he was resentful. HE had wanted to be the one to free her. Obi- Wan had taken that away from him as well.  
  
He had dreamt of the day he would go back for his mother. He would be the one to rescue her from the cruel hard life of a slave, and give her her hearts desire. Obi-Wan had stolen the honor that should have been his. Obi-Wan was responsible for the beautiful radiant glow that surrounded HIS mother.  
  
He begrudged his mother none of her happiness. Force knows, she deserves it. His feelings were a bit uncertain however, regarding the news of her recent marriage and decision to remain on Tatooine. He had been her soul source of happiness for so long, that it was difficult for him to imagine sharing that with anyone.  
  
He had listened long into the night as his mother happily regaled her path to love and freedom. Her affection for both Amidala and Obi-Wan was apparent in the warmth of her tone each time she spoke their names. Anakin could not stop the wild surge of jealousy that coursed through him as his mother had grasped Qui-Gon's hand; telling him what a handsome, charming young man Obi-Wan was, and how proud he must be.  
  
Shmi had been oblivious to the discomfort she had caused his master. Even without the training bond, he could sense his master's distress and...shame? Anakin had also not missed the queen's quiet pleasure at his master's discomfort, further fanning the flames of his jealousy towards the knight.  
  
Perhaps the hardest of all for him to deal with the last three days had been the endless sharing of 'Obi-tales' as he'd termed them. It seemed everyone had one to tell. Anakin would have had to be blind to miss the admiration and loyalty those present held for the knight. And apparently his queen was no different. He had sat quietly next to her; outwardly polite and curious as she recounted a few 'Obi-tales' of her own, inwardly his stomach had been twisting itself into tiny little knots.  
  
He did not want to hear about the palace picnic where Obi-Wan had levitated his sunbathing queen from a rock and dropped her unsuspectingly into the icy depths of her favorite swimming hole. He did not want to hear about their late night talks and popcorn fights after watching the latest holo vid, or their midnight raids to the palace kitchen. And he most certainly did not want to hear about the numerous times HIS queen had fallen asleep on Obi-Wan's shoulder-only to have the knight carry her back to her room and safely deposit her in her own bed.  
  
He did not want to hear these things because it implied a closeness and intimacy between the two that he did not want to acknowledge. But he could deny it no longer. All that he wanted, dreamed of, and hoped for...Obi-Wan Kenobi already had. And he hated the knight for it. He was second best to those he loved the most. His master, his mother, his queen. He could not allow that to continue.  
  
~ I should have taken care of him when I had the chance. ~ He thought.  
  
Anakin remained in his seat, silently seething. Three days of his life wasted as he sat here pretending to care if Obi-Wan lived or died. The 'Obi-tales' continued around him and he was unconscious of his face beginning to heat with three days worth of pent up hostility. He was so sick of hearing about Obi-Wan Kenobi. His anger was growing in strength and he allowed it no outlet. It felt too good. He coveted it, steadfastly refusing to release it into the force.  
  
He was thankful for the severed training bond at the moment. He could feel his anger in peace and not be taken to task on it. He was too practiced in his shielding to let his master detect it through the force. Not that he would have noticed anyways. Obi-Wan seemed to be his only concern the past few days.  
  
Anakin was so caught up in his mental tantrum that he failed to notice his mothers approach. Shmi had picked up on her son's distress and came to offer comfort. Unfortunately she mistook his distress as concern for Obi- Wan. She was unprepared for Anakin's reaction to her praise of Obi-Wan's strength and resilience.  
  
"Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan! I am sick of hearing about Obi-Wan!"  
  
Anakin froze at the resulting silence of his outburst.  
  
~ Oh Force! Tell me I didn't say that out loud. ~  
  
A quick horrified look at the shocked gaping faces surrounding him confirmed that he had. It seemed he was not the only one frozen in shock. He dared not even look in the direction of the queen.  
  
It appeared no one knew what to say, so no one said anything. Just when it looked as if his master had shaken off the shock and was ready to address him, a rhythmic tapping broke the silence. Actually it was more of a tap.grunt.tap.grunt.. tap..grunt. It got progressively louder until the door to the waiting room slid open to reveal a rather pasty looking Master Yoda.  
  
"Made it I did. In one piece, I'm not sure. Hate flying I do" Said with a small shake of the head.  
  
Amidala was the first to recover from the duel shocks. Sliding easily back into the role of a diplomat she rose from her seat and approached the tiny master. Her lack of formal attire and make-up did nothing to diminish her regal presence.  
  
"Master Yoda, I was unaware of your visit. I apologize for the lack of protocol.."  
  
"Unofficial my visit, your highness. No need for formalities. Here for young Obi-Wan, I am."  
  
Shmi had reached for Anakin, eyes full of questions as Master Yoda made his way to a comfortable seat and used the force to lift himself into it. She could sense her son's turmoil, but was at a loss as to what had caused it.  
  
Anakin, for his part, let his mother pull him to her; wishing he could hide in her embrace, but knowing he could not. He had just made a huge mistake, a stupid mistake. He was already backpedaling in his mind, trying to figure a way out of it.  
  
He had never been so glad to see Master Yoda before in his life, it offered the perfect diversion. He knew he would have to answer for his little outburst, but now he had time to come up with something. Obviously, the truth was out of the question.  
  
Anakin watched as Amidala seated herself next to Master Yoda. He was slightly surprised at the affection the old master was projecting for the young queen, and there was an ease to their commentary that led him to believe that they were familiar with one another. He listened closely as the two conversed.  
  
"He is holding his own, Master Yoda. The healers are optimistic." Amidala's voice was soft and hopeful.  
  
"Fine he will be. Not too worry, young one. Fighter our Obi-Wan is. Done fighting he is not." As he spoke yoda lay one clawed hand upon the queens, and again Anakin was surprised, this time by the gentleness in the little master's voice.  
  
Amidala seemed to relax at Yoda's words, as was most likely intended. When Yoda continued however, Anakin could not stop the feeling of dread that moved into the pit of his stomach. The little troll was up to something, and he was pretty sure he wasn't going to like it.  
  
"Surprise I have for you, young one." Yoda's tone was now mischievous as he addressed the queen.  
  
Amidala looked pleasantly confused. "A surprise, what.." She looked over Master Yoda's shoulder just as another figure stepped into the waiting room.  
  
Anakin's heart sank as Amidala locked eyes with her 'surprise'. He could see as well as feel her shocked disbelief as she stood to face her visitor. The weight of the world seemed to lift from her shoulders, and her face fairly beamed with a joy and happiness that was contagious. The only one other than himself who appeared confused by this reunion was his master.  
  
He saw no traces of the queen, only the girl within, as she rushed forward and launched herself into waiting arms. The name that escaped her lips,  
  
"Garen."  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Qui-Gon watched the scene before him with a small amount of confusion. He had recognized Knight Muln as soon as the young man had entered the waiting area. He had been a long time friend of Obi-Wan's since their days as initiates. He had not known the young man had been knighted however. His confusion over Anakin's outburst was put on hold as the emotions in the small area suddenly became charged with something else.  
  
Tall and lean, the knight was easily three inches taller than his Obi-Wan. The infamous padawan cut had grown out some, but was still kept short. The dark brown hair was thick and wavy and held the promise of curls-- if the knight were to allow it.  
  
His surprise evident, Qui-Gon watched as Queen Amidala threw herself into the knight's arms. It was the first time he'd seen such an impulsive gesture on her part. She was lifted from her feet as the knight, eyes now closed, tightly embraced her. The two seemed oblivious to everyone else in the room.  
  
Qui-Gon could sense warm approval and vicarious happiness radiating from others present to witness the reunion. A quick look to Yoda, showed the little master looking extremely pleased with himself. Obviously there was more going on here than he was aware of. The exact nature of their relationship became apparent as the queen and the knight reluctantly broke the embrace.  
  
Suddenly self-conscious of her appearance, Amidala moved to brush a stray lock of hair away from her face. Qui-Gon watched as Garen reached for her hand with a knowing smile and pulled it to his lips for a gentle kiss. It was a sweet reassurance, and a charmingly shy smile lit the young queen's face.  
  
Qui-Gon did not see the daggers his padawan eyed the knight with or the knowing look that Master Yoda leveled upon the young boy. It wasn't until he felt his gaze was becoming intrusive that the master averted his eyes.  
  
Qui-Gon looked to Anakin, trying to gauge the boy's emotional state. It was hard to get an accurate reading without the training bond to rely on. He obviously needed to have a long talk with his padawan. Now was not the time, or the place however. He gave the boy an inscrutable look, as he passed on his way to join Master Yoda.  
  
"I'm surprised to see you here, master." Qui-Gon seated himself opposite Yoda. Surprise was somewhat of an understatement. His former masters dislike of flying was legendary. Qui-Gon could not remember Yoda leaving the confines of the temple since before he himself had been knighted.  
  
"Full of surprises I am," Yoda said with his characteristic ominence. "Have one for you and your padawan as well." Yoda let his eyes slide to Anakin who sat watching them, doing his best to look repentant.  
  
"Give you yours now I will." He said as his eyes returned to Qui-Gon. " Young Skywalker's can wait."  
  
Qui-Gon watched as Yoda pulled a worn looking pouch from his little robe. It was handed to him reverently as the master spoke again, "Meant to have this you were, too long you have waited."  
  
Qui-Gon looked questioningly at his master before opening the pouch. He gasped as he dumped the contents into his hand. He was speechless, and overwhelmed with emotion as he ran the silky length of the ginger braid between his fingers. His breath hitched slightly as he stopped and touched each bead of achievement adorning the braid. His eyes were watering as he once again looked to his master. There were no words to express how grateful he was.  
  
Anakin sat speechless as well, eyes widened in shock. Master Yoda did not look at him, and that somehow was worse than the alternative.  
  
"Now, rest I must. Trying flight I had" The last was said with a mock glare to Knight Muln, who for his part looked very contrite.  
  
"Apologies again, Master Yoda. I was unaware of your aversion to flight sickness." Garen stood behind Amidala, his arms wrapped securely about her waist.  
  
"Hurry you were in, no harm done." Yoda said as he now affectionately eyed the two. "Spare tunic I always carry."  
  
Qui-Gon heard none of this. He sat lost in his thoughts, reverently holding the symbol of his apprenticeship with Obi-Wan.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued................  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Again, I apologize if this was too short. I'm striving for quality, not necessarily quantity with each post :) Hope you liked. 


	14. Default Chapter

It was well into Naboo's night cycle and only a faithful few remained in the dimly lit waiting area of the infirmary. Qui-Gon shifted in his seat, trying to find a more comfortable position. To his left Amidala sat safely tucked against Knight Muln, his arm wrapped possessively around her. His cheek rested lightly on her head, which in turn rested on his shoulder. They both appeared to be sleeping, as did Master Yoda.

Qui-Gon knew better, however. Both Master Yoda and Garen were in light meditation. The only one truly getting any sleep was the queen. Deciding his chair was not going to get anymore comfortable, Qui-Gon rose with a sigh. He had sent Anakin back to their room hours ago, with orders to meditate on his inappropriate feelings. He was not quite sure how he was going to handle the boy's outburst yet.

Anakin had looked properly cowed and remorseful as he'd left, but Qui-Gon got the distinct impression it had more to do with the rather public loss of control than for any harsh words that had been spoken.

Obviously the boy was feeling insecure of his place with his master now that Obi-Wan was back in the picture. He would have to work harder to reassure the boy; to let him know that there was room in his heart for both him and Obi-Wan. In a moment of personal awareness, Qui-Gon recognized that the jealousy and resentment that Anakin held for Obi-Wan could perhaps be his fault. Something that Master Yoda had said to him, not all that long ago finally rang true to him.

"Blind you can be, where your padawan's are concerned."

Lost in his thoughts, Qui-Gon was unconsciously drawn to the small room off the infirmary that housed the units only bacta tank. The soft, steady beep . . . . beep . . . . beep that signified the beat of his Obi-Wan's heart broke him from his restless thoughts. He approached the tank slowly and leaned lightly against it. His weariness showed as he allowed his forehead to fall forward and rest against the cool plexy. Healer Okara was nearby, checking the knight's vitals and making some notes on her data pad. His voice was soft and anxious as he asked, "How is he doing?"

"Much better," she said with a smile. "I think he'll be able to come out of the tank today."

The relief that Qui-Gon felt was almost a visible presence within the room. Obi-Wan was going to all right. That's all that mattered. Everything else would fall into place. At least he hoped it would. He barely heard Healer Okara offer her reassurances and excuse herself from the room.

It was true he realized, going back to his earlier thoughts. He could finally see it. He had been blind to Xanatos' arrogance. He had been blind to Obi-Wan's insecurities, most of which he'd fostered himself. And he had been blind to Anakin's anger. Well no more. It may have taken him longer than it should have to recognize this fault, but now that he was aware of it-he would so something about it. His eyes were open now. He had lost one padawan to the darkness due to his blindness. He would not lose the other two.

His resolution seemed to drive away some of his weariness and he straightened accordingly. He reached for Obi-Wan through the bond, and was unsurprised when he met that same strong wall keeping him at bay.

I have so much to make up for with you, young one. Please come back to me. Give me the chance I know in my heart that I don't deserve.

"Humph. Deserve it you do not." Yoda interrupted coming to stand next to him. "But love you he does. Forgive you he will."

"I wish I could be so sure," Qui-Gon said as he sat in one of the two chairs positioned next to the tank.

"Your guilt that speaks, that is. Know the child as well as I do, you do. His nature it is, to forgive."

Qui-Gon was not reassured by Yoda's words, as was most likely intended. Instead he felt his shame flare brightly again. How many times throughout the years had Obi-Wan silently forgiven him his often cold and impulsive behavior?

"Time for wallowing there is not," Yoda stated firmly, bringing his attention back to the tiny master and seating himself in the other chair. "Time it is . . . . for the truth."

"The truth? The truth about what?" asked Qui-Gon, already getting some idea through the force of the importance of this conversation. He also got the rather unsettling feeling that his world as he knew it-was about to change. Whether it would be for better or worse was yet to be determined.

When Master Yoda hesitated and visibly centered himself, Qui-Gon's suspicions were confirmed. Suddenly, he was not so sure he wanted to hear what Yoda had to say.

"The truth about the chosen one." Yoda said, knowing that it was going to cause Qui-Gon to bristle. "Interrupt me, you will not. Hear what I say, you must."

"Virgence. . . . Skywalker is not." Qui-Gon automatically leapt to defend his stance on the 'chosen one.'

"Then how do you explain.."

"Knew nothing of prophecy, did Lady Skywalker." Yoda said with a touch of frustration. His former padawan could be so stubborn sometimes. "Only wanted a better life for her son, she did. Fault her for this we cannot."

Qui-Gon was silent a moment before asking incredulously "Are you telling me that I was misled?" The idea was preposterous to him. Surely he would have sensed it. Did he even try?

Yoda sighed gravely before continuing. "Life of a slave is a hard one, Qui- Gon. Know this you do. Many 'services' they are required to provide." It went without saying what some of those services were.

Qui-Gon's stomach lurched at the thought, his feelings conflicted. Still he had to know how Yoda came to these conclusions. "How do you know this?"

"Told Obi-Wan she did. Close they became, helped her settle into her new life he did." Yoda could see the inner struggle being waged within his former padawan. Qui-Gon wanted to stubbornly hold on to his belief in Anakin. He had been so sure.

When Qui-Gon had nothing to say, Yoda continued. "Arrogant you were, in your assumptions. So sure you were. Listen to no one, you would.

Qui-Gon heard the admonishment in that tone, but he was beyond caring at the moment. How could this be? He had been so sure. The force had led him to Anakin for a reason. The boy had an important role to play, he was sure of it.

"Dispute that, I do not." Yoda said, without apology for listening to Qui- Gon's thoughts. "Discuss that later, we will. More for you to know, there is. Hard for you to hear, I sense it will be."

Qui-Gon recognized the truth behind that statement when Yoda asked his next question. "What know you of Obi-Wan's parents?"

Not hiding his confusion, Qui-Gon recalled what information he could on Obi- Wan's parents. It wasn't much.

"Only that he was brought to the temple very young. His parents were killed in a speeder accident two years later. He never knew them, has no memories of them."

"Mmmm" Yoda said thoughtfully and somewhat regretfully. "Necessary that deception was."

"What do you mean?" Qui-Gon said hollowly, his insides turning cold.

"Tell you I will." Said Yoda, feeling some peace at being able to share the burden of his knowledge. "Know this however, what it is I tell you is known only to myself and one other. Not even council is aware."

Qui-Gon said nothing, only waited for his master to continue. He had no idea what was to come, only that it was something that he needed to know.

"Many years ago, come to me a master did. Feared his padawan had been violated. Young the girl was, only sixteen. With child she was, had kept it from her master until she could no longer." Yoda paused, remembering the time so long ago now. When he did not continue Qui-Gon promted him with a question of his own.

"Had she? Been violated?"

"Healers we visited." Yoda paused again to allow the weight of his next statement to speak for itself. "Untouched, she was."

"But how.." Qui-Gon started, before realizing the implications of what his master was telling him. He did not finish his question. He did not need to. Master Yoda confirmed his thoughts.

"Vergence, it was. A gift from the force. Knew this the young padawan did. Before us all, she figured it out." Yoda had a soft look of remembrance on his face, and Qui-Gon could tell his master had cared deeply for the young woman.

"What happened to her?" Qui-Gon asked, desperate to know for some reason.

Yoda sighed sadly before continuing. "Young she was. Hard was her labor. Complications there were." Yoda stopped and Qui-Gon knew that the little master was lost in his memories. It was a rare thing for Master Yoda to lose his focus, and the implications of that in combination with the tale being told was only just beginning to permeate Qui-Gon's consciousness.

"So beautiful, and so brave, for one so young." Yoda continued finally. "Had the most beautiful eyes she did. Changed color with her emotions they did."

Qui-Gon's mouth was dry as he asked, "Who was she?"

Yoda looked at him for a long moment before answering. Qui-Gon got the distinct feeling it had been quite some time since the master had allowed himself to think of the young woman, let alone utter her name.

"Etienne." His voice soft in remembrance. "Etienne Kenobi, her name was." Qui-Gon was held speechless for the moment, by the unguarded emotion he heard in Yoda's voice. He remained silent, letting the master collect his thoughts and continue when he was ready. It was minutes before Yoda continued, finally getting to the heart of the matter.

"Knew she was dying, she did. Only one request she had. Wanted to name her child." Yoda let the words hang, knowing the moment of truth was at hand. Qui-Gon did not disappoint him with his next question.

"What name did she choose?" His voice was breathless, knowing. Dawning comprehension permeating his shock.

"Requested that the child keep her sir name, she did. First name she chose from the dialect of her home world." A dramatic pause, "Obi-Wan."

"What does it mean?" Though still in shock, Qui-Gon sensed there was a special meaning to the name that had been chosen.

"Roughly translated, it means . . . . Child of Light"

Stunned, Qui-Gon sat unmoving at Master Yod'a revelation. Obi-Wan. His Obi-Wan was the prophetic 'Chosen One.' He did not doubt the validity of his master's words, yet he could not help his disbelief all the same. How could this be? How could he have not known? There were so many questions he needed answers to.

"You said one other knows of this. Who? And I have seen the results of both Anakin's and Obi-Wan's midichlorian levels, how do you explain that?"

"Master Dooku, the girl's master he was. And altered, data can be. Done for Obi-Wan's protection it was." Yoda said, purposefully avoiding any discussion on Anakin for the moment.

"What is his exact count?" Qui-Gon asked, suddenly miffed that so much about his Obi-Wan had been withheld from him.

Yoda ignored the tone the question was asked in and replied, "Surpass me he did, when 16 he was."

Qui-Gon was shocked and it showed. He said nothing for seconds, only sat staring at his former master. Finally he got it together enough to ask, "What do you mean surpassed?" It was commonly known that force sensitives maintained a constant level of midichlorians throughout their entire life. Slight variations were not uncommon, but this-- was unheard of.

"Since birth, his count has steadily increased. Way to measure his exact count now, there is not." Yoda waited patiently for Qui-Gon to absorb his words, knowing there would be more questions.

Qui-Gon's memory was drawn back to the catacombs, and the confrontation with the sith. Never before had he seen Obi-Wan wield that kind of power.

"Always had it, he has. Will be there, when need it again he does. In the meantime, insecure in his abilities, he has become. Partially your fault, this is." Yoda said matter of factly, feeling no need to sugar coat the truth.

There was nothing for Qui-Gon to say to that, he recognized the truth in the words.

"Confidence, Obi-Wan needs. This, you will give him. Vulnerable he is, with no anchor to the light."

"What do you mean?" Qui-Gon asked, suddenly very nervous.

"Prophecy also states, an anchor a virgence will need. Someone to bind them to the light . . . . . or the darkness if they so choose." Yoda paused, dispersing his worries into the force. "Dangerous time this has been, for young Obi-Wan. No anchor he has, closed your bond he did. If darkness he chooses. . . . ."

"Are you saying.?" Qui-Gon could not finish, so Yoda did it for him.

"Yes. His anchor, you were." The injustice he had done his padawan, finally hit home. He had never felt like such a heel before in his entire life. If he had been standing, it is likely he would have fallen to his knees; so sick was he with the implications of his actions.

Yoda could sense the inner turmoil Qui-Gon was feeling, but he pressed on. "Time for that, there is not. Fix this you must. Child of light Obi-Wan may be, but stalk him the darkness does. Binded to the light, he must once again be. If turns he does, our destruction it will surely mean. Power to save us-or destroy us he has" The gravity of that statement was not lost on either of them as each sat in silence. Qui-Gon could not help but look to the tank, where Obi-Wan still floated.

"He knows none of this does he?" Qui-Gon asked although it was more of a statement than a question.

"Thinks himself nothing special, he does. Always has. Better that way. Terrible burden for one so young to carry. Know or not, does not matter. Fulfill his destiny, he will."

"And Anakin? What of his destiny? The force led me to him for a reason." Qui-Gon was quick to point out.

"Humph. Clouded his future still remains. Keep him in the light we must, or pawn he will become. Used against us he could be. Flirts with darkness that one does, stopped that must be." Yoda said thoughtfully.

Yoda could sense Qui-Gon's defense of his padawan surging to the forefront. Hear that, he did not want to. Instead he spoke quickly cutting the other master off, "Solution I have. Up for debate it is not." A long pause and Yoda held Qui-Gon's gaze before continuing. "My padawan . . Skywalker will be."

(Sur-prise!)

A/N I've gotten enough grief on the translation of Obi-Wan's name so I decided to change it :) for those of you reading for the first time – the original translation was 'Destiny's Child.' It seemed perfect. It's not my fault that there is an earthly R&B group with the same name now is it? Anyways – I've decided to change it.

--shan


	15. Default Chapter

Okay, some of you have raised some interesting questions in your reviews. I've answered some there, and others will be answered in this post or ones to come. I'm in a hurry so I'm posting and running. Going out of town for a week, so want to see lots of replies when I get back :)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
  
  
Qui-Gon kept his pace slow as he walked the palace corridors, heading towards the rooms he shared with his pad - - with Anakin. An entire morning of meditation had served to give him a renewed sense of purpose and peace.  
  
Though he had argued with Yoda when the tiny master had first suggested that he would take over the boy's training - - Qui-Gon could no longer deny the will of the force. His path lies with the 'chosen one.' He had been right about that, but oh how wrong he'd been about whom that proclaimed one was.  
  
There were other things that he was just now coming to terms with as well. It had been another in a long list of shocks when Yoda had informed him that is own midichlorian count had gradually increased as a result of his bond with Obi-Wan. He'd not had himself tested in years - - knowing what his count was, he saw no reason to. By this point, Yoda had ceased to surprise him. He had just sat silently as the little gnome told him that on numerous occasions when he'd been unconscious and under the healers care, that Yoda had secretly tested his count.  
  
There was one thing however that continued to bother Qui-Gon and he felt compelled to ask his former master about it. Now this, he'd had a hard time with as well. To think that all of this had been set in motion by such an action. An action that was so typically Obi-Wan, that it had caused both himself and Master Yoda to shake their heads in affectionate amusement, regardless of the repercussions it had caused.  
  
It seemed that when Qui-Gon had sent Obi-Wan the sample of Anakin's blood to test - - the apprentice in his haste to do his masters bidding, had pricked his own finger on the base device. It was quickly wiped away, but again in his haste, Obi-Wan had not reset the configurations. He ran the sample, but it was on his own blood - - not the incoming signal from Qui- Gon's remote tester.  
  
Of course no one was aware of this until the group finally made it to the temple. It was Yoda who took the sample reading from Obi-Wan to verify Anakin's count. It didn't take the wise master long to figure out what had happened. He'd immediately reset the device and retested the Skywalker child.  
  
He was surprised at the count. It was higher than the average count of 10, 000 for a jedi. The boy tested at 14, 500. Master Yoda himself tested at 17,000 and Qui-Gon's it seemed varied. Before the bond with Obi-Wan was closed his count was at 15,500 and now, after a quick test in the infirmary it stood at 13,000. Qui-gon was amazed. His original count had been 12,500.  
  
And of course, it was Obi-Wan's count that was over 20,000. Surpassing even Master Yoda. This was most likely the reason that Obi-Wan had been able to save Qui-Gon after he'd been impaled by the sith Yoda had informed him. By all rights, Qui-Gon should have died. It was only the considerable power of the chosen one that had saved him, that would not let him go.  
  
Once Yoda had finally fallen silent, Qui-Gon had asked if the little master had any other surprises. Thankfully the answer was no and Qui-Gon had excused himself to the gardens to meditate.  
  
His meditations had been humbling to say the least. After some time he'd manage to release his guilt and shame into the force. He gave himself no quarter as he ruthlessly examined his actions and the motivations behind them.  
  
It wasn't a pretty picture. He HAD been arrogant, he HAD been prideful, and he HAD been hurtful - - and he had known it. There was no way to change it. All he could do was try his best to make up for it.  
  
He wasn't quite able to release all of his guilt and shame where Obi-Wan was concerned, however. Perhaps that is the way it should be. He would not be able to completely let it go until Obi-Wan forgave him. If. If Obi- Wan forgave him.  
  
Qui-Gon knew as well as Yoda of Obi-Wan's forgiving nature - - yet there was also a stubborn side to that loving young soul.  
  
~ Force help me if I'm on the receiving end of that. ~ He thought.  
  
Given the gravity of the situation, he still couldn't help but smile. He had no doubt that Obi-Wan would make it hard on him, and rightly so.  
  
He rounded the final turn to his room and could feel Yoda's presence already in attendance, along with Anakin and Shmi. Qui-Gon had released any ill feelings he may have held against the soft-spoken woman as well. He easily recognized the truth in Yoda's words. She wanted a better life for her son - - fault her for that he could not. It would do no good to play the blame game; he would have to look to himself as well. He never should have taken such thing at face value.  
  
Still calm and serene, Qui-Gon made his way to the door. This was the right thing to do. Anakin may be upset at first, but if he looks to the force for guidance as he has been taught, he will feel it as well.  
  
He should not have to tell the boy what an honor it is to be chosen as Master Yoda's padawan. He would also reassure Anakin that he still cared very much for him, and that they could still be a part of each other's lives. The boy would be trained, that was the important thing. The only reason he had ever volunteered himself for the role was because no one else seemed willing. That was no longer the case.  
  
Qui-Gon entered the room, his steps light. He was confident in the coarse of action the force had set forth. Anakin would still be trained. His Obi- Wan was going to be all right, and they would once again be a team. He had no idea that his very short-lived serenity was about to be shattered.  
  
Master Yoda sat opposite Shmi and Anakin. Anakin rose to meet him, his expression uncertain. It was obvious the boy was unsure of how Qui-Gon was going to react to him due to his outburst of the previous evening.  
  
Qui-Gon tried to look reassuring as he approached the youth and directed him back to his seat. He did not miss the suspicious look Anakin gave him as he seated himself next to Master Yoda. He boy obviously knew something was up. Shmi, for her part looked a little nervous as she gave Anakin a quick squeeze of support and excused herself from the room.  
  
Yoda was the first to break the silence. Turning to Anakin, he got right to the point.  
  
"Here to discuss important matter, we are. Hard for you to understand, it may be. Though necessary it is."  
  
Anakin looked back and forth between Yoda and Qui-Gon uncertainly.  
  
"Is this about my severed training bond with Master Qui-Gon?" he asked, hoping that it was this and not his outburst that was garnering all the attention. "Are we going to fix it?"  
  
There was a pause and Qui-Gon almost stepped in, but Yoda seemed determined to handle things.  
  
"Re-forged . . . . . . the bond will not be."  
  
Anakin was stunned, his eyes going wide in shock. His face took on a panicked expression that he did not try to mask. His eyes sought those of his master as he surged from his seat and went to his knees before Qui-Gon.  
  
"I'm sorry master. I really am. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry about what I said about Obi-Wan. I . . . . I just . . . . . I was . . . jealous. Please don't . . ."  
  
Qui-Gon was a bit startled by Anakin's panicked babbling and quickly moved to reassure the boy. He reached forward and firmly grasped Anakin's upper arms and was about to speak when Anakin's next words hit him.  
  
". . . . I'm sorry about Obi-Wan's braid. I never meant to take it. I just wanted to see what it was, the you woke up and I . . . . I panicked . . . ." Anakin's voice halted as the pressure on his arms dramatically increased and he was hauled to his feet.  
  
Wide brown eyes met shocked blue. Qui-Gon's voice was deceptively serene and alarmingly quiet as he said, "What. Did. You. Say?" It was accentuated by a tiny shake to slim shoulders.  
  
Anakin seemed incapable of speech. His eyes darted to Master Yoda, and back to his master. He had assumed Yoda had already exposed his little secret. Oh, force! What had he done?  
  
Before he could say or do anything in an attempt to try to talk his way out of this one, he felt the powerful presence of Qui-Gon Jinn enter his mind with guided intent; searching for - - and finding the memory he sought.  
  
Anakin was taken aback by the forceful intrusion, but did not fight it. In fact, he wasn't sure he could have, such was the intense focus that Qui-Gon brought to bear on him.  
  
Qui-Gon saw himself through Anakin's eyes as he lie in the infirmary, recovering from this battle with the sith. He saw Obi-Wan enter and immediately noticed that his braid was missing. The pride he felt in Obi- Wan's knighting was bittersweet. The sorrow of not being there for the ceremony threatened to overshadow his pride, even now.  
  
Obi-Wan stood silently over his prone form. Though he looked every bit the serene and proper jedi, Qui-Gon knew his padawan too well. The tiniest flicker of facial movement alerted him to the silent struggle that waged within.  
  
As if to confirm his thoughts, Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan gently placed something within his hand. Obi-Wan was losing his mask of serenity, and Qui- Gon's heart clenched painfully as the 'saw' the lone tear make its way down that much loved face.  
  
He so wanted to reach out, to comfort, to wipe away the tears. His pride in Obi-Wan surged once more. It was not Obi-Wans burden to make things right. He was the one who had been wronged. Yet there he was, silently offering his forgiveness - - to the master that had so wronged him.  
  
A swirl of his cloak, and Obi-Wan was gone. Qui-Gon was left to watch as Anakin curiously approached his sleeping form. He had no doubt that it was a child's curiosity that led to Anakin's actions. Yet while he viewed the memory through Anakin's eyes, he also felt the remnants of residual emotions as well. Anakin had resented the knight's presence as soon as he'd entered the room. The jealousy so prevalent now, was only fleeting then.  
  
It was obvious that those feelings were what led the boy to keep his prize. For if Anakin had come to him at any time, once he'd regained consciousness - - and possibly even for months afterwards, he could have forgiven the boy. He had allowed him so much as it was. But this - - this was . . . unforgivable.  
  
Qui-Gon concentrated on his breathing, keeping it slow and steady. In through the nose, out through the mouth. He did not open his eyes; he did not want to see the face before him. His hands still gripped Anakin's upper arms and he became aware of the pressure he was exerting. Slowly, with each exhalation he eased up on his grip.  
  
His epiphany from last night came back to haunt him. Blind you can be to your padawans. Oh, force. He had been so wrong. So, so wrong. How had he never seen the darkness lurking within this innocent looking boy? And therein lie the paradox. Innocent looking, indeed. He had done the same thing with Anakin that he had done with Xanatos.  
  
He saw only the smiling confident countenance that they meant him to see. They amazed and dazzled him with their talents and carefully concealed arrogance. He could see it as arrogance now. He had mistaken it for confidence, and he had never looked beyond - - until it was too late.  
  
He was angry, and releasing that anger into the force was proving to be very trying. The anger was mostly at himself, but a small part belonged to the boy he still held. He felt the urge to grip tighter and shake with all his might, as if that would dispel the darkness within the boy. It would not. He wasn't sure if anything could.  
  
He remembered his earlier discussion with Master Yoda. Powerful the boy was. Needed to be trained he did. Qui-Gon believed that even more so now. Kept to the light he must be, or pawn he will become. If anyone could accomplish that task it would be Master Yoda. He did his best to release his anger at the boy. What was left, was only sadness.  
  
Qui-Gon finally opened his eyes, and saw Anakin flinch slightly. Any affection he had held for the boy was replaced with pity, and it showed. He could have loved the boy. He wanted to love the boy. He had done his best by Anakin, but it wasn't enough. He could do no more.  
  
"I can no longer continue your training." Qui-Gon's voice was surprisingly steady, even to himself. He saw Anakin's face drop, but he held no sympathy for the boy. He thought to say more, then decided against it. Instead he released the boy, stood and walked away from him. He did not look back.  
  
Anakin stood staring at the door that closed behind Qui-Gon. He was so lost in his emotions that he had forgotten that Master Yoda was still present in the room. His anger and his misery warred with each other. He wanted to scream for Qui-Gon to come back to forgive him, that he was sorry. On the other hand he wanted to lash out at him and make him pay for hurting him.  
  
"Your problem that is, slave to your emotions you are." Yoda finally spoke, startling Anakin from his thoughts.  
  
Anakin turned to the master respectfully, yet his posture still radiated his misery.  
  
"What will happen to me now?" he asked.  
  
"Want to be a jedi, you do?" Yoda asked in return.  
  
Anakin's answer was sincere yet void of hope. He believed his chance lost. "With all my heart."  
  
"Then take you as my padawan learner, I will. Accept this, you will?" Yoda watched as hope returned to the boy's eyes, yet it was mingled with uncertainty. Anakin was obviously unsure what he was getting himself into. Hope would win out however.  
  
"I accept." Anakin said formally as he straightened his posture. He was still upset about what had transpired with his mas- - with Qui-Gon, but he would still be jedi. He hadn't lost his chance.  
  
"Very good at hiding things you have become. Lucky for you, good at finding things I am." Yoda said. He did not miss the tiny flash of fear that flared in his new padawan's eyes. Like Obi-Wan he sensed the struggle for dominance between darkness and light within the boy. But the light now had an ally. A powerful ally.  
  
Yoda felt the darkness recede slightly as he called the boy forward to initiate the training bond. It took only moments, and when he was done his 27th padawan stood before him. Young enough was the boy, a chance he still had. Drive the darkness out he would.  
  
"Meditate you will. Examine your dark thoughts you will." As Yoda spoke he used the force to simultaneously pull down the shades; effectively blocking out any trace of sunlight, and to light various candles scattered about the room.  
  
"But I spent all last night meditating . . ." Anakin stopped at the disapproving look his new master directed at him.  
  
"Enlightenment meditation you will perform. Breakfast, I hope you ate. Leave this room for three days, you will not." Yoda said seriously. He completely ignored Anakin's incredulous stare. "Learn to release your emotions to the force you will, or true jedi you will never be. Start you on this journey, I will. Talk we will, when you are done."  
  
As Qui-Gon entered the infirmary he could feel the change in emotions of those present. He approached Knight Muln and Queen Amidala in hopes of some good news regarding Obi-Wan's condition.  
  
"Knight Muln, your highness" he nodded to each respectively as he spoke.  
  
"Master Jinn." Garen spoke respectfully as was required, but the underlying frost in his tone was apparent.  
  
"Any change?" Qui-Gon asked, not taking offense. Obi-Wan's friends were loyal, he could not fault them for that.  
  
"He's being removed from the tank as we speak," Amidala was too excited and relieved to bother with her grudge against the master. "We'll be able to see him soon."  
  
Qui-Gon could not and would not stop the smile that broke free. He was so relieved, and he could not wait to see his Obi-Wan again. Any lingering thoughts of Anakin were chased away by this happy news.  
  
It was close to an hour before Healer Okara finally appeared and ushered a delighted few into the knight's room. Qui-Gon, Master Yoda - who had just arrived, Garen and Amidala were the first visitors. They had been apprised of the knight's condition and told their visit would be short.  
  
The knight's injuries had been healed, though he would be weak for some time. He had not yet regained consciousness. He would require physical therapy as well as the services of a soul healer. It was an unpleasant reminder that the damage done had been much more than just physical.  
  
Qui-Gon was oblivious to anyone else's reaction as he saw Obi-Wan for the first time. The room itself was almost entirely white, as was the soft comfortable attire Obi-Wan had been dressed in. It served to accentuate the paleness of smooth flawless skin. The ginger hair looked shiny and soft, and could have doubled as a halo due the harshness of the lighting. Obi- Wan's head was turned slightly to one side, facing his visitors, his lips slightly parted. He was beautiful.  
  
To Qui-Gon he looked like a beautiful sleeping angel. He had stopped just inside the entryway, and couldn't seem to make himself progress any further. He watched as Amidala went straight to the knight's side, Garen right behind her. Both reached out to touch the knight. Garen to smooth back the ginger hair, and Amidala to caress that strong jaw line.  
  
Master Yoda had made his way to the other side of the knight's bed, lifting himself into the chair sitting adjacent to it. Slowly, Qui-Gon moved forward. He could not help but feel out of place, like he did not belong here among those who had not betrayed the precious soul before him. Whether he deserved it or not, he could not help himself. He too was drawn to the light that was Obi-Wan.  
  
Chancellor Palpatine made his way through the growing mass of people that littered the waiting area of the infirmary. He graciously shook hands and exchanged quick pleasantries as he edged his way towards the private rooms.  
  
The healer on duty was only to happy to bend the rule that stated the number of visitors a patient could have, it was the supreme chancellor after all. He easily made his way to the knight's room, stifling his disgust when he encountered the surprised Master Jinn.  
  
"I hope I'm not intruding." He looked to the queen as he spoke. "I'll be heading back to Coruscant this evening your highness, and I did not want to leave with out seeing how the young lad here made out."  
  
Palpatine turned his attention to Master Yoda. "What a terrifying turn of events this is. You can rest assured Master Yoda, the jedi have my full support. Any services you need will be at your disposal."  
  
"Thank you for that, we do, chancellor. Come to that it may." Yoda said diplomatically, yet Palpatine did not miss the subtle probe the little gnome sent his way. He easily deflected it as he turned to Master Jinn.  
  
"You have my sympathies, Master Jinn. He was your apprentice, was he not?"  
  
"Yes," Qui-Gon's answer was distracted. It seemed he could not keep his eyes from the young man on the bed. "Yes, he was. Thank you, chancellor."  
  
Palpatine made his way to the knight, and was delighted as the other visitors moved to accommodate him. He gazed down at the young knight, outwardly compassionate. Inside he was raging. He had been arrogant, so arrogant. Because of this, he had lost his prize . . . . and almost his life. The knight before him was more powerful than he had ever imagined. He had been so smug when the knight finally submitted to him, that he hadn't even questioned the sudden change.  
  
The knight had turned on him in the tunnel. It had only been the young man's lack of experience and control in his new power that had allowed Sideous defeat him. He'd had to retaliate to save his own life. If he'd had the strength, he would have killed the young man then and there. Yes, Kenobi would have to die. It was apparent that he would never turn. It was a pity really, to kill something so pure and beautiful.  
  
Seemingly without thought to those around him, or perhaps it was his arrogance again, the chancellor brought one hand to the knight's face. A gentle good-bye caress, it wasn't too much to ask for, was it?  
  
He had good cause to question his action as his world suddenly turned upside down. One second he stood above the peaceful visage of the slumbering knight - - the next he was flat on his back, straddled by a wild eyed version of said knight. The heat of an activated light saber tingling the flesh of his throat. He barely registered the surprised gasps of the rooms other occupants.  
  
  
  
A/N Where did the light saber come from?? Well, if you know how resourceful our Obi is you'll figure it out. If you need a little help, then proceed immediately to the next chapter :) 


	16. Default Chapter

Chapter 16 

Qui-Gon's hand went to the hilt of his lightsaber, as did Master Yoda's. The only movement he detected in the after moments of shock was the frustrated twitch of Garen's hand where his saber should have been, and the slight waver of said saber as the violet blade hovered precariously close to the Supreme Chancellors exposed throat. Only the sound of Obi-Wan's ragged breathing broke the silence of the room.

Wisely, Chancellor Palpatine made no movements, his body language conveying his complete surrender to the mad man above him. His expression, to Qui- Gon, seemed to alternate between surprise, fear, and something he was hard pressed to define. Respect? Hatred? Whatever it was, it was gone before he was really sure he had seen it at all.

Qui-Gon removed his hand from the hilt of his saber, deciding on possible courses of action. He could sense Obi-Wan's emotions, as could the other force sensitives in the room. The knight's shields were only partially raised, and he seemed to be struggling to keep them at that level. Obi-Wan was broadcasting only the most basic of emotions - to survive and to protect.

It was clear to Qui-Gon, that though Obi-Wan was physically here with him, mentally he was elsewhere - - the catacombs most likely. The knight's eyes were wild and dangerous. Clearly, he considered the man pinned beneath him a threat. A threat to himself and those he was trying to protect.

Garen stood behind the knight, a few feet separating him from Obi-Wan. Amidala stood next to him, her hand tightly gripping his forearm. The look of shock on her face would have been comical - - under any other circumstances. Master Yoda was on the other side of the bed that Obi-Wan had so abruptly vacated.

Qui-Gon cast a quick glance towards the two other jedi. Silent consent was given. He would be the one to approach the confused knight. He moved slowly, his movements cautious and purposeful, he did not wish to startle the young man. When he was within a reasonable distance, close but not too close, Qui-Gon went to his knees, thinking it best to be at eye level.

Obi-Wan's eyes were fixed on those of the Chancellor, his gaze unblinking and filled with deadly intent. Qui-Gon was slightly taken aback by the intensity in those jeweled eyes. He had no doubt that if he did not act quickly, that his former padawan would indeed slit the throat before him.

"Obi-Wan?" His voice was soft and soothing.

No response.

"Obi-Wan. You are safe. Do you understand me?" Qui-Gon looked to his Obi- Wan's face for any sign of understanding or recognition.

There was none. If anything the young man only gripped the swiped saber tighter. After a brief moment of hesitation, Qui-Gon decided to switch tactics. He was going on instinct alone and he prayed that this was the right way to go.

"Padawan," It was said firmly and commanded immediate attention. When there was the briefest flicker of recognition, Qui-Gon continued.

"Look at me when I speak to you, Padawan." He spoke as a master, as a teacher. There was none of the warmth he felt for the young man in his tone. It was a tone he had often used during Obi-Wan's apprenticeship. He could not help but inwardly wince at the trace of harshness he heard in his own voice.

It was worth it however. A slight wrinkle was now appearing between ginger brows. Confusion was setting in, in both the young man's expression and the Force currents surrounding him. Qui-Gon noticed that the hand holding the saber trembled with uncertainty.

Now that he had the knight's attention, Qui-Gon softened his voice and continued.

"You are safe. There is no danger here." It was said softly and matter-of- factly. The confused look on Obi-Wan's face was heartbreaking, and when Qui-Gon spoke again he allowed all the tenderness and love he felt for the young man to permeate his words.

"Obi-Wan, look at me. Please?"

Stormy gray eyes hesitantly rose to meet his. There was some recognition there, but still a fair amount of confusion. Through the force Qui-Gon could tell that Obi-Wan had recognized him, but was still unsure of where he was or what he was doing.

Qui-Gon continued speaking in low soothing tones.

"You are safe. Do you understand me?"

When Obi-Wan looked down at the Chancellor, Qui-Gon noted the struggle in the young man's face. Obi-Wan was trying so hard to comprehend where he actually was in correlation to what his mind was telling him. Eventually, Qui-Gon could see slow recognition beginning to dawn.

"Power down the saber, Obi-Wan."

With the barest of hesitations, Obi-Wan did as he was told. When he made no other movement, Qui-Gon spoke again, drawing his attention back to him.

"Give it to me, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan looked to him from beneath lowered lashes. There was uncertainty there, but it was warring with something else. Through the confusion that still held the knight in it's grasp, one thing was being broadcast loud and clear. Obi-Wan was convinced that he had disappointed his master once again.

Because of Obi-Wan's weakened shields; he was able to hold nothing back. Qui-Gon was both surprised and troubled by the sorrowful resignation he sensed in Obi-Wan's emotions. It was as if the boy believed that he always had been and always would be a disappointment to his master.

"No. Oh, no. You've done nothing wrong, my Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon quickly moved forward to offer comfort and reassurance.

He was horrified when Obi-Wan violently flinched from him, rose to his feet and began to back away - the deactivated saber falling from his grasp and clattering to the floor.

Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan, in his haste to get away from him, collided with Knight Muln. Garen caught him just as both his knees and adrenaline gave out and he collapsed. Gently, he settled Obi-Wan to the floor, following him down to cushion his landing.

When Qui-Gon stood, moving forward in concern, he was stopped cold by the alarm that flared in eyes that were now alternating depths of emerald and sapphire. Obi-Wan was still not completely in the moment, but apparently he did sense that the arms that held him meant no harm. He visibly relaxed when Qui-Gon withdrew and resumed his kneeling position. No one spoke or made any movements, giving the knight a chance to adjust.

Chancellor Palpatine had risen to his elbows, but make no further attempt to get up. He was all but forgotten, the concern of everyone in the room focused on the distraught knight. Amidala crouched worriedly next to Garen and Obi-Wan, close enough to touch, but quite obviously fighting the urge.

Obi-Wan's eyes darted from person to person, falling more often than not on Qui-Gon. Yet just when the knight's breathing was once again returning to normal, Healer Okara entered carrying a hypo-spray. Apparently she had heard the commotion and poked her head in long enough to ascertain the situation. She had quickly gone to retrieve a sedative.

It was clear to Qui-Gon that Obi-Wan did not see the Healer, only the hypo- spray she held. His eyes were riveted to it. The panic grew quickly and he now began to struggle against the arms that held him. Garen held him easily, as there was no real strength behind the struggle – exhaustion evident in every line of the weary, barely recovered body.

Qui-Gon moved to intercept the healer, both of them inadvertently advancing towards the knight. Both were surprised, to say the least, when they collided with an invisible Force Wall.

Qui-Gon looked to Garen who held his right arm extended towards him, palm outward, effectively stopping him and the Healer from coming any closer. Leaning forward, Garen's lips grazed Obi-Wan's ear in a soft soothing whisper.

"Sleep."

The effect was immediate. Obi-Wan's head lolled back against Garen's shoulder, his entire body relaxing in Force-induced sleep. Garen withdrew his arm, and with it, the wall keeping Qui-Gon at bay.

The glare Qui-Gon favored the knight with softened as he realized the young man was only trying to protect his best friend. While it didn't set well that it was he that Garen was protecting Obi-Wan from – he easily understood the motive behind it.

Moving closer, he knelt next to his unconscious padawan. Garen regarded him warily, still holding Obi-Wan within his arms, but the master's focus was for Obi-Wan alone. He reached for the dimpled chin and turned the young face to him, caressing the skin beneath his fingers. Force, he'd missed having this child in his life. When he reached to stroke the long auburn locks away from the youth's face, his heart constricted at the small sound of distress the knight made. Even in sleep, Obi-Wan tried to withdraw from him – moving restlessly within Garen's embrace.

Qui-Gon let his hand fall away. For nothing would he add to the suffering that Obi-Wan had endured. There would be time in the coming days to make his amends. Qui-Gon met Garen's gaze, and was surprised to see a small amount of sympathy there. Together, they lifted the knight and placed him back in his bed, settling him as comfortably as possible.

Immediately, Healer Okara shooed everyone aside, intent on checking the knight's vitals. But an awkward clearing of the throat brought everyone's attention back to Chancellor Palpatine.

He had risen and was straightening his robes as the Healer continued her examination. It was clear that no one wanted to divert their attention from Obi-Wan, yet simple diplomacy could not be ignored - - especially where the Supreme Chancellor was concerned.

It was Master Yoda who spoke on Obi-Wan's behalf.

"Terrible ordeal he has been through, Chancellor. Take offense at his actions, I hope you do not."

"Oh, no. No. No. Of course not." The chancellor seemed surprised at the insinuation.

"I can only imagine what the poor lad has been through." He gave Obi-Wan a sympathetic look before returning his attention to Master Yoda.

"He will be in my prayers, to be sure. I hope you will keep me apprised of his condition."

Yoda's ears perked at that remark, his surprise evident. "As you wish, chancellor."

"Such a brave young knight is worthy of recognition." Palpatine said in response to Yoda's surprise. "I look forward to following his career with great interest."

It was said genuinely, yet the 3 conscious jedi in the room could not explain the dark sense of foreboding that the statement brought forth. Before it could be analyzed any further, it was gone. And so was the chancellor, with a final farewell to the Jedi and the Queen.

"All right, I need this room cleared now." Said Healer Okara. At the disgruntled looks she received she felt the need to repeat the word, "NOW."

Slowly the room's occupants began making their way to the door, casting concerned glances back towards the once again peacefully sleeping knight. All but one, that is. Master Yoda did not move to leave or to vacate his seat. When Qui-Gon turned a questioning eye to him, he spoke.

"Leave I will not, until answers I receive."

Healer Okara gave him a sharp look, but said nothing. She did not know that the little master was not referring to her. It was clear to Qui-Gon that Yoda was going to look to the knight before him for the answers he sought. Qui-Gon had mixed feelings about this, but said nothing. He trusted Master Yoda. He spared a final look to his beautiful Obi-Wan, and left him in the capable hands of his former master.XIXI

It was hours before Yoda joined Qui-Gon in the waiting room. Garen and Amidala had gone to get something to eat, leaving strict instructions that they be contacted should Obi-Wan's condition change in the slightest.

Long acquainted with Master Yoda, Qui-Gon could tell by the almost imperceptible droop in his master's ears that the news was not good. He waited as patiently as possible for the tiny master to approach him and comfortably seat himself.

"What did you find out?" Qui-Gon asked, his patience thinning when Yoda said nothing.

"Want to know, you may not." Said Yoda. Qui-Gon could sense sadness emanating from his former master, as well as a faint echo of . . . . . anger? Yes, anger. It was well concealed, but unmistakable.

This did not set well with Qui-Gon at all. The cold feeling coiling in the pit of his stomach finally made itself known. Oh, he was sure now. He was not going to like this at all. Stifling his sudden urge to run, Qui-Gon pressed on. He had to endure this, for Obi-Wan.

"Enter his mind, I did." Yoda said. "Fought me, he did. Confused still, he was. Left I did, before more damage was caused."

"So you learned nothing?" Qui-Gon asked, knowing that there was more.

"Learned enough, I did. Brief look only, I had. Violated his mind, the Sith did."

Yoda paused before continuing. That in it self was hard for Qui-Gon to hear, but what Yoda said next, tore his heart wide open.

"Used you, the Sith did." At Qui-Gon's horrified expression Yoda could only nod. "Always insecure of his place with you, he was. Preyed on those insecurities, the Sith did." Yoda shook his head sadly.

Qui-Gon could not speak. The ability had left him for the moment. Complete and utter sorrow was slowly consuming him. All he could do was continue to listen in horror.

"Twisted, his memories of you are. Tried to turn him against you, the Sith did. Used the darkness to promise power and retribution. But aware of one thing, the Sith was not."

At Qui-Gon's questioning look, as he was still unable to speak, Yoda continued. "Though always considered himself unworthy of you . . . . . . . love you like no other, he does."

Qui-Gon could not swallow around the lump that had formed in his throat. What had he done to deserve such undying loyalty and love? He was such a fool. Obi-Wan was the most important person in his life, and the one that he had caused the most pain. The sorrowful irony of that thought finally broke the dam keeping his tears at bay. He paid them no mind as they ran silently down his face.

"Knew what the Sith was doing, he did. Fight it, he could not. Still, refused to turn he did. Loved you too much, do that to you he would not."

A hitch in Qui-Gon's breathing, brought Yoda's full attention to him. Yoda looked at him compassionately. "Time for you to make things right, it is. Doubt your feelings for him, he should not." A long pause. "Owe him this, you do. Die for you, he would . . . . . and almost did."

"What do you mean?" Qui-Gon's voice was rough with his emotions.

"Submit to the Sith to save you, he did. When thought you safe, turned on him he did. Kill the Sith, or die trying was his intention. Felt you coming, he did. Pushed you back, before harmed you could be. Nearly cost him his life, that distraction did."

"Oh Force." Qui-Gon had never felt so completely and utterly unworthy in his entire life. "I don't deserve him, I really don't."

"Humph. Debatable that is. But no other will he have. Feel complete without you, he does not. Needs his anchor back, he does."

Qui-Gon looked up as Garen and Amidala quickly entered the room. The worried look on their faces concerned him. He was about to ask what was wrong when Healer Okara approached them.

"He's awake your highness, and fully with us this time." She said with a smile to ease their worries. "He's asked to see you and Knight Muln. He is still very tired however, and I would ask that you make it a short visit."

"Of course," Amidala said happily. Qui-Gon had a feeling she would have agreed to anything at that moment. He watched enviously as the two made their way to Obi-Wan's room.

XIXI 

Obi-Wan's eyes were closed when they entered the room. Garen and Amidala exchanged a quick glance, hoping they hadn't missed their opportunity. They were pleasantly surprised when Obi-Wan opened his eyes as Amidala took his hand. His smile was sleepy, but heartfelt and when he spoke his voice was dreamy and soft.

"Dala."

She squeezed his hand tighter and smiled, but did not speak. She was so happy that she was on the verge of tears. She did not want to expose him to that at the moment; she wanted to be strong for him.

"Stronger than you know," he said knowingly, too tired to make a complete sentence. She gave him an indulgent look, willing to overlook his reading of her thoughts, as he knew she would - - this time.

Garen, who had stood back to allow a moment between the two, finally stepped forward to greet his long time friend. He watched as Obi-Wan's eyes slowly met his, smiling anew. Garen was privy to some of the information surrounding his friend's disappearance, but he knew there was a lot more than what he had been told. They would speak of it soon, but not today. Today he was just glad that his best friend was alive and well.

Garen leaned down slightly, so that he wasn't towering over the knight. "You really scared us this time, buddy. That was a hell of a way to get me back here, don't you think?" The latter was said teasingly with a slight smile.

"Worked, didn't it?" Obi-Wan said with a smile of his own. "The things I do to bring you two together." It was a private joke between the three. There were numerous failed attempts to bring Garen and Amidala together after their first meeting. Obi-Wan had recognized the sparks between the two immediately, and designated himself matchmaker. It wasn't until he had enlisted Master Yoda's help however, that things really began to develop. Knight Muln suddenly found himself on a 2-week leave with an open invitation to Naboo, which he readily accepted at the behest of one meddling little troll.

The three chatted quietly until it was apparent that Obi-Wan literally had to fight to keep his eyes open. Amidala still held his hand, not wanting to let him go. When his eyes remained closed, she thought he had finally fallen back asleep. She was surprised when the quiet question broke the silence.

"He's really here isn't he?" His eyes remained closed.

Garen and Amidala exchanged looks, knowing of course to whom Obi-Wan was referring.

"Yes, he is." Amidala said softly.

Obi-Wan said nothing but his breathing seemed to increase slightly.

"He's been waiting to see you." Garen said gently.

"I can't" Obi-Wan said after a moment, his voice cracking slightly. He collected himself before speaking again. "Not yet."

"Shhhhh, you don't have to do anything until you're ready." Garen said placing a hand on Obi-Wan's head, brushing the ginger hair out of eyes that were still tightly closed.

He sent soothing impulses to his friend, calming the rapidly rising blood pressure and heartbeat. He felt Obi-Wan relax again and was relieved when he received a small smile of gratitude. Garen looked to Amidala, silently requesting they take their leave so Obi-Wan could rest. Reluctantly, she moved away, only to be stopped by the firm grip of the hand she still held.

Obi-Wan was regarding her from beneath lowered lashes, a silent request in his eyes. Understanding, Garen kissed her free hand to acknowledge his consent and offered a gentle smile to his best friend before leaving.

Amidala moved back to the bed and the hand that held hers. Without speaking she gingerly climbed into the bed next to Obi-Wan with exaggerated care. She felt his arm go around her as she laid her head upon his shoulder. She was asleep within minutes, as was he.

To Be Continued . . . . . . . . . . . .

(Aug 14, 2005 – Chapter Edited. Lots of grammatical corrections – but some to the text as well. They will be noticeable to you regular readers )

--Shan


	17. Default Chapter

**Chapter 17**

Qui-Gon had waited as long as he could. He had not been surprised when Garen told him that Obi-Wan did not want to see him yet. It hurt, but he understood. This would have to happen on Obi-Wan's terms. He would not push the young man. Yet, he could not help himself. He just wanted to see him, to assure himself that his Obi-Wan really was alive and breathing in the next room.

He stood in the entryway to Obi-Wan's room, leaning against the frame. He could not help but smile at the peaceful image before him. They both looked so young, so beautiful, and oh so terribly innocent. Looking at them now it was hard to believe that one was a fierce warrior - - the best the Jedi had to offer, and the other, a Queen - - the young but effective ruler of Naboo. In this moment, they looked like two children, each trying to comfort the other from a nightmare that had been all too real.

They slept soundly. Qui-Gon had no doubt it was the most peaceful sleep either had known since this whole ordeal had begun. Though a small part of him envied the Queen, the better part of him was ever more grateful to her for the comfort she was able to provide. It was impossible to offer his own at this time, but he was hoping that would change very soon.

It was deep into the night cycle once again, but Qui-Gon stubbornly resisted the beckoning call of sleep. Yet it wasn't his own stubborn tendencies that led him here at this hour. The Force was urging it as well, it's call soft and encouraging - -and entirely too persistent to ignore.

A soft sigh drew him from his reverie and back to the bed. Amidala regarded him sleepily as she slowly levered herself into a sitting position. She looked confused for a moment, perhaps unaware that she had slept almost half a day's cycle. He merely smiled at her and said nothing. She turned from him then, to look at the sleeping figure beside her. He could not see her expression as she looked upon the peaceful features that were so dear to him.

However, he did not miss the tenderness in the kiss she placed on his forehead. Nor did he miss the slight turn of Obi-Wan's head as he instinctively turned towards her. Qui-Gon watched as Amidala brought her hand to the side of Obi-Wan's face, slowly tracing the line of his jaw with the back of her fingers. Apparently she was already aware of something that Qui-Gon had taken all too long to realize - - his Obi-Wan loved to be touched, to be held . . . . . to be comforted.

His heart was heavy as he realized just how little of such a thing Obi-Wan had received from him during their years together. How little he had offered. It was not that he hadn't wanted to, just that it wasn't his nature. He had spent so much time distancing himself from Obi-Wan, not wanting to make the same mistakes with him as he'd made with Xanatos. So much time that when he finally realized that there was no cause for such a concern, that their patterns of interaction with each other had already been set.

Oh, how he wished he could go back and change that. How he wished he could have allowed himself to be as open and affectionate with Obi-Wan as he'd become with Anakin.

Anakin.

His eyes closed in anguish, the boy's betrayal still so fresh in his mind. He had given everything to that child, everything! And the worst part was that he had given it so freely. No. The worst part was that it had been so misplaced. It had rightly belonged to another.

Pushing all thoughts of Anakin away, Qui-Gon vowed one thing, then and there.

_I will make it right. I will make it up to you, my Obi-Wan. He closed his eyes as one last stray thought made itself known. All you have to do is let me. _

When he opened his eyes he noticed that Amidala had made her way towards him and was looking at him strangely. He was about to speak when he heard another voice from behind.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake." Garen said as he entered and approached the Queen, taking her hand. Qui-Gon was not surprised to sense the beginnings of a bond between the two. It had not taken the Knight long to arrive, once he'd sensed that his love was awake.

Amidala looked a bit embarrassed, and still unsure of the hour. "It's all right." Garen said softly. "You needed the rest."

"It's almost 3rd hour, Your Highness." Qui-Gon said in answer to the unspoken question. Amidala looked mildly shocked as she turned her attention back to him.

"Thank you, Master Jinn." She said politely. "Perhaps we should all retire for the remainder of the evening?" It was clear to him that the Queen was not at all comfortable with leaving him there alone with Obi-Wan.

"By all means, Your Highness. Don't let me keep you." He said as diplomatically and sincerely as possible. Yet his intention to stay was clear.

It was clear by the narrowing of her eyes and the pursing of her lips that Amidala was aware of his intention and did not care for it. She seemed to be struggling with her emotions, and was about to speak again when Garen stepped in.

"It should be his decision, not yours, Master Jinn." There was no edge in that voice, like earlier. Just honesty, and a hint of soothing meant for the Queen more so than him no doubt.

He could not argue with that. He'd only wanted to see Obi-Wan, not disturb him or anyone else. He looked to Amidala, his eyes softening. Once again, someone was trying to protect his Obi-Wan, from him. How such a thing ever became necessary he would forever ponder. How had his life taken such a turn? How was it that he'd ended up hurting the only person that had meant more to him than his very own life?

He gave an apologetic smile and a conceding nod to both of them, preparing to leave. The Force was urging him to stay, but he did not want to upset anyone further. He could always come back. He had just turned to leave when he heard a familiar voice.

"Stay." It was weak and small, but unmistakably Obi-Wan.

His heart started slightly at that familiar voice, and he turned slowly to face its owner. Obi-Wan regarded him from eyes still heavily laced with sleep, his expression uncertain and alarmingly vulnerable. There was absolutely nothing Qui-Gon would deny him in that moment.

His entire focus was Obi-Wan. He did not notice when Amidala started forward towards Obi-Wan, only to be stopped by the firm grip of Garen's hand on hers. She looked at him questioningly, but allowed him to lead her from the room with only a quick glance back. They were alone, and the moment he had both dreaded and looked forward to was finally at hand.

He approached the bed slowly, aware of the wary look that Obi-Wan was favoring him with. Though he had been asked to stay, he knew very well that the next move was his. He really wasn't sure where to start, there was so much to be said. Not really stalling, yet wanting to break the silence before it could become awkward, he asked,

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Please" The tone was soft and raspy from hours of sleep.

Qui-Gon moved to the small bedside table and poured Obi-Wan some water before seating himself next to the bed. He noticed that though Obi-Wan had not moved a muscle, his eyes followed Qui-Gon's every movement. It was obvious that Obi-Wan did not know what to expect from him. It hurt to see such uncertainty there, and even more so to know that he was the cause of it.

Obi-Wan abandoned his reclining position, carefully raising himself upright, tucking his legs securely beneath him. When he was settled, Qui- Gon handed him the glass of water, making sure Obi-Wan's grip was firm before letting it go.

Obi-Wan avoided making eye contact for the time being, but Qui-Gon held no such restraint. He drank in the sight of his beloved child - the pale complexion, the dark crescent shaped smudges under the eyes, the silky ginger hair, which was the longest he'd ever seen it on the young man. He was so beautiful to Qui-Gon at that moment, so full of light . . . and life.

He watched as Obi-Wan's free hand went to his eyes, in an attempt to rub away the last remnants of sleep. A surge of tender emotions at the innocent child-like gesture caught him completely off guard. He was stricken with the sudden urge to grab the young man before him and embrace him tightly, vowing to never let him go - - and probably would have done so if such a thing wouldn't startle the young man in question right out of his skin. He understood it was not yet time for that he would have to move slow.

He was still struggling to get his emotions under control when Obi-Wan offered him the empty glass, completely unaware of his inner turmoil. He had wasted so much time with this young man, he did not want to wait a moment more to show him how much he meant to him. He took the cup from Obi- Wan, quickly setting it aside. When Obi-Wan would have pulled his hand back, Qui-Gon grasped it lightly, bringing his other hand to bear as well. Holding the smaller, slender hand between his own, he looked to gauge Obi-Wan's reaction.

He smiled sadly at the shocked expression he saw. His eyes searched that much loved face as he rhetorically asked, "Where to start with you, young one?"

Obi-Wan seemed a bit disconcerted with the intense scrutiny and bowed his head slightly. Stray locks of ginger hair found their way into the knight's face, and acting without thought Qui-Gon reached to brush them away. He paused as Obi-Wan didn't so much as flinch, but move his head back away from him. The knight seemed to catch himself however, and immediately stilled.

Concerned, Qui-Gon continued his gesture, reaching forward to secure the wayward strands behind the knight's ear. Obi-Wan allowed it, and even seemed to unconsciously press the side of his face into that hand, wanting to take advantage of the small contact before it was taken away. Qui-Gon let his hand linger, longing to offer more comfort, but knowing Obi-Wan was not ready to accept it from him. Reluctantly, he withdrew his hand, covering Obi-Wan's once again.

"I've missed you." Qui-Gon allowed all the love, tenderness, and remorse he felt to permeate his words, along with the uncertainty he felt at how they would be received. He squeezed Obi-Wan's hand gently, surprised at the emotion he heard in his own voice.

Obi-Wan looked both startled and doubtful at his admission.

"Is that so hard to believe?" He asked, but he already knew the answer. "Yes, I suppose it would be." He smiled, but there was no humor in it. Silence then, and he let it stretch, unsure of how best to continue. He wanted to apologize, but for what? There were so many things, and suddenly a simple 'I'm sorry' seemed terribly generic and woefully inadequate. Yet he had to start someplace.

"I owe you an apology, Obi-Wan." Another shocked look at that admission. "I can't tell you how sorry I am for hurting you the way I did. I handled things very badly, as a master and as a friend. I let my feelings regarding the boy..." He stopped. He did not want to get into that, and he really could not blame Anakin. It had been his actions that had caused the rift between them. Anakin may have been the catalyst, but he was responsible for his own actions.

"I never meant to hurt you." It was all he could think to say. It was as simple and truthful as that. He watched Obi-Wan, waiting for a response.

The hand he held, tensed slightly, but was not withdrawn. Obi-Wan took a calming breath, letting it out slowly, if shakily. "I know." He said quietly, not looking at him, then "It doesn't matter."

Now, that didn't sound good at all. Obi-Wan's shielding was better, but still not up to full strength. Qui-Gon could sense Obi-Wan's struggle with his emotions, but he was refusing to let them show. That would be perceived as a weakness, one he didn't want to expose his master to. It would only be another disappointment.

Qui-Gon swallowed the hurt he felt at hearing those thoughts, focusing on the man before him instead. Releasing Obi-Wan's hands, he quickly grabbed the young man by his upper arms, pulling him close until they were eye to eye.

"It does matter, Obi-Wan." The anguish in those changeable eyes cut him deeply. "It matters very much. Talk to me, please" He softened his voice, realizing that his frustration with himself had caused his voice to rise.

"There is no emotion. There is . . . ." Obi-Wan responded, and Qui-Gon was almost too shocked to respond. How many times had he said that very thing to this young man? Feeling as if he'd been slapped, he released his hold on Obi-Wan. He could only look at him sadly, wondering how he had managed to do so much damage to one he loved so dearly.

"Yes, well." His voice held the same sadness he felt in his heart. "That is all fine and good when it comes to our duty as Jedi. But never was it meant to be used as a guideline between a master and apprentice, Obi-Wan. Never." He held that bright, uncertain gaze with his own, feeling very ashamed of what he was about to admit.

"I'm afraid that is something I've only recently come to understand myself." He smiled a true smile at Obi-Wan then, aware that his own eyes were becoming increasingly watery.

"It's okay to hurt, it's okay to be angry, and it is most certainly okay to love." He took Obi-Wan's hand again, aware that the young man was only barely clinging to his semi-serene facade. He paused before continuing, grateful for the chance to finally say his next words, yet saddened that he had not done so sooner.

"I love you, Obi-Wan. With all of my heart." A slight wobble in that cleft chin, a tear finally breaking free. "You are as dear to me, as any biological child I could ever have. I am more sorry than you will ever know, for making you feel otherwise." Qui-Gon was aware of his own tears flowing as well, but did nothing to hinder them.

Obi-Wan made a small sniffling sound before speaking. His voice unbearably vulnerable, almost undoing Qui-Gon.

"You pushed me away." Hope was warring with doubt.

Qui-Gon caught an image of a distraught Obi-Wan cradling him in the melting pit, after he'd been struck down by the Sith. Surprisingly, it was his actions there that had hurt his former padawan more than anything he'd done in regards to Anakin.

"I could not let you sacrifice yourself for me, Obi-Wan. You were giving too much, you put your own life at risk to save mine. I can't apologize for preventing that, my only regret is that I didn't have the strength to tell you then--how much you mean to me."

Qui-Gon looked into eyes that were desperately daring to hope, but couldn't make the commitment just yet. It was understandable really. He could not hope to put right the wrongs of 13 years in a matter of a few moments. Not to mention whatever damage the Sith had done when he'd altered Obi-Wan's memories. Suddenly a thought struck him. Maybe there was something he could do about that.

"Do you trust me?" He asked Obi-Wan as he took his hand once again, not presuming to know the answer. The corner of his mouth turned slightly upwards at the immediate and somewhat defensive response.

"Of course."

"Enough to open our bond?" Ah, that was a different story by the uncertain look he got. Qui-Gon had no doubt that Obi-Wan would trust him in battle, with his life, but his heart - - that was another matter.

Qui-Gon held out his other hand, hoping Obi-Wan would accept it. He did, but hesitantly. It was enough for Qui-Gon. He spoke again, confident in his course of action.

"Trust me." He held both of Obi-Wan's hands in his, and closed his eyes after offering a reassuring look. He opened the bond fully at his end, and waited. It was a few long disconcerting moments before he felt the tentative touch at the other end.

Oh, it was wonderful to feel that presence in his mind once again. He was heartened to feel that sentiment echoed, albeit timidly, from Obi-Wan as well. The hands he held gripped tighter as he slowly began to lower his shields, letting the depth and sincerity of his feelings swamp the bond.

The grip on his hands grew tighter. Obi-Wan's weakened shields were holding up incredibly well, and the young man was holding onto them with every ounce of his strength - - afraid to let them go, afraid that he would be rejected yet again. He wanted to believe so badly that this was real, that it was true. He'd been hoping for so long though that he didn't know how to let go.

Qui-Gon spoke to him through the bond, allowing all his love and regret to surge forth and press against trembling shields.

/Forgive me/

That did it. His eyes were still closed, but he heard a quiet sob from Obi- Wan. He moved from his chair to sit on the edge of the bed, still holding tightly gripped hands. The shields were still holding, but starting to fracture.

/Let go, my Obi-Wan/ His next words were spoken solemnly, a promise, a vow. /I will catch you./

Shields that were all too weak to begin with finally collapsed, as did Obi- Wan, who was gathered into a tight embrace against Qui-Gon's chest. Qui- Gon acted quickly, using his considerable strength in the Force to wash away the darkness that tainted the young mans memories. He tensed slightly at what he saw, then filed it away to look at later. The here and now was currently more important to attend to.

He rocked his precious child slowly, trying to soothe both body and soul. He brought a hand to the back of the ginger head that rested over his heart, running his fingers through soft clean hair. Obi-Wan had wound his arms around his waist, holding on for all he was worth.

Silent sobs wracked the young frame and Qui-Gon could feel the wetness of tears soaking his tunic. His own face was far from dry as he felt Obi- Wan's emotions for him wash through the bond. There was love first and foremost, a strong and unwavering love that almost staggered him with its intensity. Not nearly as strong but intermingled with other emotions was doubt, confusion, fear, hope, and very cleverly hidden beneath layers of hurt, both old and new . . . . anger.

Obi-Wan made a small pained sound at that, and Qui-Gon soothed him. Letting him know through the bond that it was okay and that they would deal with it together. He had a right to his anger. He was so proud of him for not giving into it. It was to be expected and Qui-Gon knew that they still had a long road ahead of them. It would take time for Obi-Wan to trust his heart to him again. They were together, that's all that mattered. The rest, they would deal with.

For long moments they just held each other, and slowly the emotional storm began to abate. Obi-Wan grew quiet and his body began to relax, Qui-Gon noticeably taking on more of his weight as the young man drifted reluctantly towards sleep. In the end, the Knight was just too exhausted to fight its pull, and a soft sigh escaped the master as the young one finally succumbed - safe within the circle of his arms.

When he moved to find a more comfortable position, Obi-Wan started in his arms, tightening his embrace.

"Shhhhhhh. I'm not going anywhere" Qui-Gon adjusted himself so that he could lean comfortably back against the bed, bringing a sleepy Obi-Wan with him. He was both heartbroken and amused when Obi-Wan brought a hand to rest on his chest, clutching a handful of cloak and holding it tightly, even as he drifted back into the realm sleep.

"I'm not going anywhere," He promised as he placed a kiss on the top of the beloved head. Obi-Wan seemed to relax at his words, though his grip on the cloak never loosened. There was still much to be resolved, but none of that mattered this very second. Qui-Gon decided to take some of his own advice and live in the moment. He spent what was left of the night watching over his beautiful son and guarding his dreams from the nightmares that would inevitably come.

To Be Concluded . . .

(Aug 21, 2005 – Chapter edited, again. Some text changes and some grammatical).


	18. Default Chapter

**Chapter 18**

Qui-Gon sat in the waiting room of the palace infirmary once again. He glanced worriedly towards the closed door of Obi-Wan's room. Obi-Wan was being released from the healers care today, much to the relief of the young man who undoubtedly used every charm in his arsenal to get his way. Qui- Gon was heartened to sense concern from both Garen and Amidala; at least he wasn't the only one who thought this release was a bit premature.

Master Yoda glanced at him knowingly, his expression serene as always. Yet he knew the little master was just as concerned for Obi-Wan's well being as the rest of them were. Obi-Wan was still very weak and tired much too easily. He was both physically and mentally exhausted from his ordeal with the Sith, not to mention the subsequent emotional breakthrough in his relationship with Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon had told him everything - - well almost everything. Master Yoda was adamant that the true 'Chosen One' not be revealed. Obi-Wan had enough to deal with without that added burden, and Qui-Gon tended to agree. He had no doubt that Obi-Wan would fulfill his destiny.

In his attempt to repair all the hurt he had caused, Qui-Gon very humbly went all the way back in his apology, to when he first discovered Anakin - his reaction, his mistakes, his assumptions. He wanted to fully acknowledge his errors and take full responsibility for his actions. It was the only way he could move forward in his relationship with Obi-Wan.

His former padawan listened quietly to everything, and was very tactful when Qui-Gon made mention of Anakin's parentage and his very arrogant assumption about a certain prophesy. He was expecting a bit of a heated reaction when he told him about how Anakin had taken his braid and that the boy was no longer his padawan, but to his surprise Obi-Wan was more concerned than anything.

Obi-Wan told Qui-Gon about what he had sensed from the boy in the catacombs, the struggle between dark and light. . _You were right, he must be trained._ _He must be kept to the Light_. Obi-Wan was ominous in his certainty, and Qui-Gon was quick to reassure him that Master Yoda would be continuing the boys training. Though Obi-Wan had visibly relaxed, his eyes still held a visible uncertainty.

Sensing a rising irritation from Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon gently probed the bond. It seemed his final examination before being allowed to escape the infirmary was taking entirely too long in the young man's opinion. Qui-Gon could not help the small smile that tugged at his lips. Some things never change.

He felt Obi-Wan warmly acknowledge his presence, slightly embarrassed by the slip in his shielding. It had only been two days since their bond had been reopened, but it was as if it had never been blocked. Their link was as strong as ever, and Qui-Gon marveled at its resilience. Clearly, the little troll had been right all those years ago - theirs was a bond forged by the Force itself.

He felt Obi-Wan withdraw and return his attention to the healer. The last two days had been both wonderful and trying for Qui-Gon. To have his Obi- Wan back in his life, alive and well was more than he could have ever hoped for, yet the damage he had caused was all too obvious. Obi-Wan's access to the bond was tentative and usually very brief. He would reach for it, but allow himself only a few moments to enjoy whatever comfort was offered before pulling back. Qui-Gon suspected he was checking to make sure it was really there and that it was still open to him.

That mistrust cut him deeply, but he knew it was no less than he deserved. Yet he was determined to win that trust back, all he had to do was be patient. And patient he could be. Qui-Gon could tell that Obi-Wan was also a bit thrown by his more attentive and affectionate behavior as well. Their interaction with each other thus far was cautious at best, and Obi-Wan was endearingly shy at times. Qui-Gon just had to remind himself that it would take time to get back to the easy companionship they had once shared.

Finally the door to Obi-Wan's room slid open and Healer Okara exited, making her way towards the small group.

"He's getting dressed, then he's free to leave."

"Are you sure he's ready for this Healer Okara?" Amidala asked, her concern evident.

"He can rest just as well in his quarters as he can here, your Highness, that's what he needs most right now. He does not like being here, and that in itself causes undue anxiety. I've explained to him his restrictions and a course of treatment that I expect will be followed to the letter." She smiled as she handed a data pad over to Qui-Gon, though she addressed them all. "Here is a copy for you - - I trust that you will all keep him in line."

Healer Okara was silent for a moment as she took in the worried faces before her. It was obvious the group before her required further reassurance. "Just make sure he takes it easy, he's been through a lot. He needs to be in a familiar environment and surrounded by familiar people right now. That'll do him more good than anything I can offer him here."

Obi-Wan exited his room then, an extraordinarily pleased look on his face. "Ah, free at last." He said. He was dressed in lightweight beige leggings and an ivory under tunic, on his feet were very worn, very comfortable looking tan suede slippers. Qui-Gon remembered seeing Amidala carry them in along with his clothing earlier. Obi-Wan looked very comfortable in both is clothing and his environment. Qui-Gon could not help the small pang of sadness at that thought.

_This is home to him now, not me, not the temple_

When Obi-Wan gave him a strange look, he wondered if his shielding hadn't slipped a bit. He was given no time to consider as Obi-Wan returned his attention to the group as a whole.

"Well? What are we waiting for? I don't know about the rest of you, but I've spent far too much time here recently." With that he moved past the group and started for the door. "I'm outta here." His gait was slow and purposeful, the soreness of his body evident.

Sensing the mounting concern of those present he stopped in the entryway, braced himself with one hand, and turned to the group. He would have smiled, if he weren't so determined. Qui-Gon looked ready to pick him up and carry him all the way back to his rooms, Amidala had edged ever so closely to a hover chair, and Garen looked ready to offer a shoulder or two of support. Obi-Wan raised his chin to his escorts, ever so slightly, signaling his determination to make the trip under his own power. Qui-Gon knew that stubborn look all too well. Thankfully, Master Yoda chose the perfect moment to step in.

"Hovering, you all are. Off with you. Speak with Obi-Wan, I must. Escort him to his room, I will." Qui-Gon knew enough to hide the small smile that wanted to tug at his lips. Everyone, including Obi-Wan was aware of the master's intent. Keeping pace with Master Yoda would not allow for any unnecessary pushing of ones limits. Obi-Wan smiled knowingly, humbly conceding to the little master. It was better than being forced into a hover chair.

Qui-Gon, Garen, and Amidala made their way past the knight, their relief evident, and promising to meet him in his quarters. Each offered a touch of comfort; Garen a hand on his shoulder, Amidala, a quick peck on the cheek and Qui-Gon a squeeze to the slightly fidgety hand closest to the door as he walked past. He was surprised when Obi-Wan gripped his hand tighter as he was about to let go. He turned to find Obi-Wan looking at him with a guarded expression. Qui-Gon squeezed his hand again, and he could feel Obi- Wan's shy pleasure at that small contact through the bond. Qui-Gon let the love he felt show in his smile as his hand was released.

It was a little step, but a step forward nonetheless.

**XIXI**

They walked in silence for some time. It was a comfortable silence, each perfectly aware of the other but contemplating their own thoughts. After a time, Master Yoda finally spoke.

"How feel you?" He asked.

"Different." Obi-Wan said after a moments thought. "I feel different, as if nothing will ever be the same for me." It was an honest and insightful answer and went beyond his physical well-being, as did the nature of the question. His physical state being fairly obvious.

"Hmmmm. True that may be, for us all." Yoda did not expand on his ominous statement, moving right along he asked, "Trouble you, something does. Tell me, you will."

"Something has changed . . . within me. I can feel it, but I'm at a loss as to explain it." A pause then, as Master Yoda waited patiently. "Master . . ." the tone was hesitant. "I . . . I can't recall all that happened in the tunnels. I . . . sense that something important happened . . . that I did something."

"Afraid that something may have been wrong, are you?" The lack of any answer verified Yoda's suspicions. Yoda took the opportunity to steer them towards a small comfortable alcove with a window seat overlooking the spacious courtyard below. He noted that Obi-Wan seemed grateful for the small reprieve, from both the walk and the conversation.

"Learn to trust yourself, you must, Young One. Very important this is. When ready you are, remember you will." Yoda's tone was gently admonishing, but Obi-Wan sensed a deeper meaning behind it. He was about to question it when the master abruptly changed the subject. Obi-Wan knew the master well enough to know that once a subject was closed - - it stayed that way, until such a time as said master deemed to open it again.

"Now, how feel you here?" Yoda said as he gently placed one clawed hand on Obi-Wan's chest, over his heart.

"Better." Obi-Wan paused, acclimating himself to the new topic. "It doesn't hurt so much anymore." He said with a tired, but genuine smile.

"Loves you very much, Qui-Gon does. Never allowed himself to show it before, but always there it was."

Obi-Wan said nothing, but a flicker of uncertainty flashed in his eyes. Yoda's eyes were sad as he spoke, but his voice held a certainty that was hard to belie.

"Prove himself to you, he will. Stronger you will both be." Yoda placed his hand atop Obi-Wan's and looked deep into his eyes. "Stronger, you will both need to be."

"I know." Obi-Wan's voice was certain, but it was obvious that he wasn't quite clear on how or why he knew this. Yoda smiled to himself, remember he may not - -but good instincts he still has.

"All will be clear in time, young Obi-Wan. Time to heal, it is now. When ready you are, face your destiny, you will."

Usually such a statement would sound cryptic to Obi-Wan, now though, for some reason he felt the surety of it. He'd always felt it was his destiny to become a Knight, no doubt that is why he fought so hard for it. Yet exactly what that destiny entailed, he was never sure. He still wasn't, but he felt that he was truly on the brink of that destiny. It was both alarming and exhilarating at the same time, but he did not fear it. Instead he felt a strange sense of purpose and determination. He wasn't sure of what awaited him, but he would be ready to face it. And he would not be alone. That in itself was a comforting thought that warmed him immeasurably.

Yoda watched the young man before him, silently satisfied with what he was sensing. _There is strength and power in you that you haven't even begun to tap into, young one. Confidence to access it, is all you need. Sense a change in you already, I do. Ready to see it, you are not. When ready you are, a force to be reckoned with, you will be.  
_  
"Come, young one" Yoda said, leaving his thoughts, and breaking Obi-Wan from his. "Your loved ones await."

**XIXI**

Qui-Gon, Garen, and Amidala busied themselves in Obi-Wan's quarters. Each had set out on a task to prepare for Obi-Wan's arrival. Food had been ordered, pillows fluffed, and small talk was becoming increasingly strained as they all wondered what could possibly be taking the knight so long. Qui- Gon strolled around the pleasant sitting area in the common room taking in details here and there. The color scheme was in earthy browns and greens in various shades, dotted throughout those tones was an occasional splash of a bright but non-intrusive color. It was all coordinated very well, and various candles of both size and color dotted the room.

Yet what caught Qui-Gon's eye was the numerous holos placed all around the room, most of them featuring Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan and Amidala formally dressed, dancing at what appeared to be a formal ball or event. Obi-Wan and Amidala in the midst of some extreme horseplay, both laughing and looking into each other's eyes. One of Garen and Obi-Wan, both stripped to the waist, caught in a graceful position from the 18th kata. A very prominent one displayed of the three of them, Amidala in the middle, flanked by the two handsome men who both had their arms around her.

There were also various holos of Obi-Wan alone. In some he was looking directly into the holocam and others where he was seemingly caught unaware. It was in these that Qui-Gon noted the predominant sadness in the young mans eyes. There were flashes of it in the other holos as well, but it was muted. Qui- Gon was so caught up in his perusal of the holos that he didn't sense the queen's approach.

"Those were my idea," She said quietly. "To remind him that he is not alone, that he IS loved." There was no recrimination in her voice any more, just a wary acceptance.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am for what you've given him, your highness. You offered him a love and acceptance that I was not capable of - - until now. I can never thank you enough."

Amidala was mildly shocked at Qui-Gon's words, but recovered quickly. "Your gratitude is not necessary." A little ice had seeped back into her tone, but was gone with her next words. "I assure you it was no hardship, Master Jinn. Obi-Wan is very easy to love."

Any further comments were forestalled as the door to the knights quarters finally slid open to reveal a pale and slightly trembling Obi-Wan. Before Qui-Gon could move forward, Garen who was closest to the door went to the knight. He placed Obi-Wan's arm about his shoulders and wrapped his own arm around the knights waist, leading him to the sofa. Obi-Wan was too exhausted to argue. Master Yoda followed them in, the door sliding shut behind him.

"Oooh, that's nice." Obi-Wan said as he sat down and leaned back into the pillows, closing his eyes as he placed his feet on the low table in front of him. It was several moments before he realized that no one was saying anything. He cracked open one eye to look at the worried faces that were literally hovering above him. He sighed and was about to get testy when something else caught his attention.

"What's that smell?" He asked as he lightly sniffed the air. Amidala moved towards a small serving table off to the side.

"Ah, that would be Cook's infamous spache stew, warm homemade yeast rolls, and for dessert . . ." Amidala trailed off as she reached for the lid covering the dessert, stopping short of actually revealing it. She smiled at the curious yet hopeful look on Obi-Wan's face.

"Don't tease me, Dala" He said mock warningly.

She lifted the lid to reveal a full tray of the tarillian chocolate tarts that Obi-Wan loved so much. A look of exaggerated longing crossed the knight's face.

"Oh, that looks gooood."

The kitchen staff was as fond of Obi-Wan as anyone, and often kept a supply of his favorite dishes readily available. It didn't take them long to realize that the knight was an absolute pushover for anything chocolate, but tarillian was his favorite. It was sinfully rich, incredibly light and fluffy, and all but melted in ones mouth. They obviously felt the knight deserved a special treat.

"Hungry?" Amidala asked, pleased with his reaction. She had thought she might have to cajole him into eating.

"Well, I wasn't, but I think I've changed my mind. Mmmmmm, smells wonderful." He said as he sat up, placing his feet back on the floor. He was about to get up when Amidala indicated that he would most certainly stay put, she then set to putting together a tray for him. When the tray was set in front of him, he grabbed the linen napkin and placed it on his lap. He was about to dive in when he noticed eight pairs of eyes on him. He merely raised his eyebrows and cocked his head and everyone seemed to get the hint.

"So, where is Anakin this afternoon, Master Yoda?" Amidala asked taking to focus off Obi-Wan.

"Visiting with his mother, he is." Yoda said as Obi-Wan bypassed his stew and bread and went straight for the tart. Everyone noticed, but conveniently pretended not to. "Shopping in the plaza they are, new experience for both of them it is. A freedom together, they were never allowed."

"Yes," Amidala said sincerely, rising from her seat. "It's wonderful to see them both so happy." Without missing a beat in the conversation she moved to Obi-Wan and popped the half eaten tart out of his hand, setting it out of his reach, and pushing the bowl of stew towards him. "He is adjusting well to the change then?" She said as she returned to her seat.

Qui-Gon and Garen gave each other a smirk at the mutinous look Obi-Wan threw the queen. She turned and looked at him then, only a glance really, but the byplay was obvious. She playfully dared him to challenge her and he graciously conceded with only a slight pout, picking up his bowl of stew as she returned her attention to Master Yoda.

Obi-Wan finished off his stew and rolls along with two of the tarts before declaring he was stuffed. When his tray was removed he plopped his feet back onto the low table, his eyes now heavy. The conversation continued around him, deliberately low and soothing, and eventually the knight's head began to ease back against the pillows. When a light snore could be heard, the others in the room gave up the pretense of not watching the knight, turning to give him their full attention.

Each seemed lost in their own thoughts, content just to watch Obi-Wan sleep, grateful it was a natural sleep and one he would wake from. Once Qui-Gon was sure Obi-Wan was deeply asleep he moved the young mans legs from the table to the sofa, adjusting him and the pillows accordingly, draping a soft throw over him. Obi-Wan stirred only once, snuggling into the softness of the pillows and giving a soft sigh.

The evening was just beginning and Garen and Amidala made their way to Obi- Wan, each saying goodnight in their own way before excusing themselves, opting for some time alone. Qui-Gon excused himself long enough to make some tea, returning to find Master Yoda still observing the sleeping knight. He fixed a cup of tea to his masters liking, setting it in front of him, while he waited for his master to break the silence.

"Precious time, we have been given. Use it wisely, we must. When again the Sith acts, ready the Chosen One must be."

"What have you foreseen?" Qui-Gon asked steadily, though he felt anything but.

"Still in need of an apprentice, the Sith is. Find one, he will." Yoda said with certainty. "Many things will come to pass, before reveal himself again, the Sith will. Count on one thing however, the Sith did not."

"What's that?" Qui-Gon asked, his stomach in knots.

"Know his true identity, young Obi-Wan does." Yoda paused when Qui-Gon gasped. "Aware of this, the Sith is not, or left alive the boy would not have been."

"Advantage that will alter things greatly, this is." Yoda held up his hand to Qui-Gon to silence the question that was sure to be coming. "Conscious of this knowledge, he is not. Come to realize it on his own he will, when happens that does - - ready he will be. Doubt himself on this, he MUST not."

"You know something. What is it you're not telling me?" Qui-Gon asked.

Keep his suspicions to himself for now he would, but the master would be keeping a very close eye on a certain chancellor. Obi-Wan's reaction to Palpatine in the infirmary had started the master thinking, and hours of meditation had offered some interesting conclusions. A Sith master not only commanded great power, but demanded great power as well, it only made sense that a position of great power would also be sought.

Palpatine had been behind the vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum, if he was indeed the Sith Lord, he could have easily orchestrated the trade federation's blockade of Naboo in attempt to gain sympathy - - and a chance at the office of Supreme Chancellor himself. Too many things were starting to slide into place; the Chancellors current visit to Naboo, and his rather hasty departure - - all coinciding with Obi-Wan's recent capture and subsequent escape. Yes, Chancellor Palpatine always seemed to be in the right place at the right time.

"Suspicion only, right now, it is. To myself I will keep it." He did not add that he would be starting is own private little investigation into the supreme chancellor of the republic. Take no chances, he would. When time of confrontation comes, no place for him to run, there will be.

Yoda looked to Qui-Gon, who was watching Obi-Wan in sleep. He noted that the normally serene master was looking quite unsettled. So much was being placed on the young shoulders he loved so much.

"Trust in him, you must. For if not, trust in himself, he will not. So much depends on this, it does. Let him down, you cannot."

"I will not fail him again, my master. I give you my word." Qui-Gon's words were quiet, but rang with steely determination. Yoda watched him thoughtfully, recognizing the truth in the words.

"Given to another, your word should be. Waste it on me, you will not." Yoda said as he lowered himself from the chair to the floor. It was clear that he was readying himself to leave, but he could not resist a final comment.

"Love him well, you will." It was given as an order. " Draw on that love when the darkness again strikes, he will." With that Yoda bid him farewell, retiring for the evening; finding a peace that had been elusive since Anakin Skywalker had pod-raced his way into his life.

Darkness still loomed on the horizon, but it was not the all consuming, desolate darkness that so often plagued his visions. There would always be darkness, just as there would always be light - for you cannot have one without the other. A balance between the two must exist. So often the prophecy had been misinterpreted, meant not to bring balance was the Chosen One - - but to maintain it. A gift from the Force, at a time when the darkness was threatening to swallow the light.

**XIXI**

It had been at least an hour since Master Yoda left, and here he still sat. He couldn't bring himself to move Obi-Wan to his bed, he looked entirely too comfortable to disturb. He nursed his tea thoughtfully, replaying his discussion with Yoda, as he watched the even rise and fall of Obi-Wan's chest.

It wasn't long before his own lack of sleep began to catch up with him. He set his tea down and closed his eyes, intending only to rest them. He was pulled from his light sleep by a soft moan, the sound immediately calling him to Obi-Wan. Sitting on the edge of the sofa, he tried to soothe the young man. A light sheen of sweat had covered the knight's face, and small sounds of distress accompanied the restless movements. Through the Force, Qui-Gon attempted to redirect the nightmare, with no luck. When that didn't work, he tried waking Obi- Wan with a soft shake. After several moments of trying, Obi-Wan finally woke with a start, surging up from the sofa.

Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan's eyes moved frantically about the room, his breathing ragged. He didn't say anything, just waited for Obi-Wan to get his bearings. Once Obi-Wan recognized where he was, his breathing began to slow and he calmed almost immediately. When Obi-Wan finally looked at him he asked, "Bad dream?"

"Not exactly," Obi-Wan said as he combed his fingers through his hair in attempt to get it out of his face. Qui-Gon noticed that his hands trembled slightly.

"A vision?" Obi-Wan nodded affirmatively and looked away. "Would you like to talk about it?" Qui-Gon asked softly, already sensing the likely answer.

Obi-Wan shook his head, not meeting his eyes, and turning slightly away. Qui-Gon watched as he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. It was obvious that whatever Obi-Wan saw that it disturbed him greatly. Qui-Gon debated on not saying anything, but his earlier discussion with Master Yoda was too fresh, and it encouraged him to press forward.

"I realize that I've still got a long way to go to earn your trust, Obi- Wan. But I want you to know that I'm here for you- - whenever you need me." Obi-Wan glanced sideways at him from beneath lowered lashes. "I will be here, when you trust me enough to tell me."

"You're not leaving? With Master Yoda?" Where in the suns had he gotten that impression? Then he remembered their earlier discussion when Obi-Wan was so valiantly fighting sleep. Master Yoda had announced that he and Anakin would be returning to Couruscant tomorrow.

"I'm not going anywhere, Obi-Wan. We've got a lot of catching up to do." He said with a smile, and a lump in his throat at Obi-Wan's hope filled words. "If you would like to do that here, that's fine by me. If you'd like to return home to the Temple, we could do that also."

Qui-Gon noticed the shadow that passed over Obi-Wan's face at his last words.

"What is it? Did I say something wrong?" He asked.

"No, not wrong, just . . . ." Obi-Wan trailed off. Qui-Gon gave him an encouraging look, urging him to continue.

"It's just that," Obi-Wan paused again, and Qui-Gon noted that some of the shyness had returned. "I've never really considered the Temple my home. Even when I was really young, in the crèche, it always felt . . ." A pause while he struggled for the right word. "almost clinical. I mean I was well cared for and all, but there were so many of us and I kind of always felt out of place."

Qui-Gon listened intently. Though he and Obi-Wan had talked about many things over the years, Obi-Wan had never really opened up to him the way he was right now. Most likely because he had never given him the chance. That saddened him greatly, but he quickly pushed it aside, focusing his full attention on Obi-Wan.

"It was the same in the initiate quarters. And when you finally took me as an apprentice, it seemed we were rarely in Temple at all." Obi-Wan had stopped and Qui-Gon, thinking he was done, started to speak.

"That was my fault I'm afraid. I thought the experience of fieldwork would be a better approach to your training. I never meant to deny you . . . . ." He trailed off as Obi-Wan interrupted him.

"No, no, you don't understand." Obi-Wan said quietly as he placed his hand over Qui-Gon's. "I had a home, it just wasn't your typical home, with walls and all." Another shy smile and Qui-Gon looked at him questioningly.

"You . . .You were my home." Obi-Wan looked away, suddenly self-conscious. "It never mattered what planet we were on or how many missions the Council sent us on. As long as I was with you . . ." His voice grew quiet as he finished. "I was home."

Qui-Gon was floored, stunned - and unbelievably moved. It took him a moment, but through his shock at Obi-Wan's words, he suddenly realized the young man was avoiding his gaze in evident uncertainty. Filled with such tender emotions at the soft admission, Qui-Gon reached for the dimpled chin and firmly but gently turned the young face to his view. His large hand cupped the smooth cheek and his heart swelled when Obi-Wan trustingly nestled into the warm palm.

Never had his heart been filled with such love as it was this very moment. His smile was as tender as his touch, his voice noticeably emotional as he finally found the words to respond to such a declaration.

"Welcome home, my Obi-Wan." He urged the youth forward and took him in his arms, so thankful to have this very special child back in his life. "Welcome home."

**XIXI**

Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut, tightening his hold on Qui-Gon. The vivid images from his vision, danced across the darkness. He held on tighter, wanting to make them go away. If only it were just a nightmare, if only. Always in motion the future is, always in motion. Maybe if he said it over and over again he would begin to believe it. It was the end that had disturbed him, for felt the certainty of what was to come he did.

The battle had been long, and well fought on both sides. His adversary had tired, but refused to back down. The glowing red blade of his saber trembled with the suppressed rage that reverberated throughout the Force. His opponent meant to kill him, of that he was certain.

Block, strike, spin, parry, over and over again. Finally, there, a weakness. A slight opening on the left side. Yes, there it was again. He was ready when the slip once again presented itself, thrusting his saber deep into the left side of his opponent's chest. A surprised gasp was followed by a strained gurgling sound as the man dropped to the steel deck below him. His face now visible and contorted in pain, Obi-Wan stood above him. There was no other way, he told himself. The man was young, but familiar somehow. Did he know this young man? He knelt next to the dying man, and asked him "why?"

His hatred shown through whatever pain he was feeling as the young man replied, "Mine. Should have been mine." There was something about those eyes, a quicksilver image flashed before his minds eye, and then was gone. The image of a small boy crouched on the deck of a Nubian cruiser. "Pleased to meet you," the boy said as he shook his hand. "You're a jedi too?" It was the first time he'd ever laid eyes on Anakin Skywalker.

_Anakin._

Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes tighter, fighting the image from his vision. He felt a wave of calmness descend upon him, a gift from his master, sensing his distress. He allowed himself to relax, opening himself to the bond and the comfort being offered. He was not alone, he did not have to deal with this by himself. He was not ready to talk about it yet, but someday, maybe.

_So tired_. He was falling asleep again. He really should move. Even as the thought crossed his mind he unconsciously burrowed deeper into the warmth being offered. It had been such a long time since he'd felt so comfortable, so safe, so . . .loved. The comforting presence at the other end of the bond lulled him gently towards sleep and he surrendered peacefully, his head resting on Qui-Gon's shoulder. He was unaware of the kiss to the crown of his head, of being lifted easily and carried to his room, of the watchful gaze that lingered long into the night to ward off anything that may disturb his dreams. He was home.

**XIXI **

Anakin Skywalker sat fidgeting in his seat. He had been back on Couresant for over a week now, and this was the first time he'd managed to get out from under his new master's thumb. Not that Yoda was all that bad, but he was much more interested in how he spent his spare time than Master Jinn had been. The thought of Qui-Gon firmed his resolve; he had started to doubt his decision to come here. No, he was doing the right thing. He would have all of the things he was meant to have, he would not be denied.

Still, he could not stop his doubts from surfacing. He wanted it all, but was he willing to get it at any price. He thought of his mother, his former master, and the young queen that was meant to be his. Yes, he would pay any price to have what Obi-Wan Kenobi had taken from him. His mother's freedom, his master's love, and his queen's devotion - - all of that was HIS, and he would have it. He spared Knight Muln barely a passing thought; he would be easy to overcome. The arrogance of that thought was lost as a young Twi'lek approached him, eyeing him curiously. Undoubtedly, there were not many jedi padawan's that made such a request.

"The chancellor will see you now, padawan Skywalker."

**The End.**

A/N Before any one has a conniption - - this is a happy ending! You may have to read between the lines a little for it, but it's there I promise. That said, I have a request of you. This is THE last post before this fic is lost in the pages here at ff.n I would ask that you all please review this last chapter, especially if you've never reviewed at all. I really want to know what you think, about the fic as a whole, as well as this last post. And for those of you who don't check out the review page, there is no sequel planned. The only thing left to write would be the final confrontation, which is years away - - your own imagination would do it more justice than I.

Thanks again o'faithful readers. I will miss this fic, but I'm glad its done! Woo-hoo! I hope you enjoyed it, it would never have been finished without the positive feedback you all provided. I sincerely hope you've enjoyed this fic, and if you are still reading - -I will assume that you did. I only ask that you please leave a review. Feedback is a rewarding experience and the only form of payment the authors on this site receive. Whether it is 2002 or 2022 - - please leave a review! Thanks - Hope to see you at the end of the next fic ;)

--Shan


End file.
